Gruff Impressions
by Eleni.Hoax
Summary: Lily's annoyance with James grows as the years pass on, while he grows closer to her. She struggles to sort out her feelings as they travel through their seven years at Hogwarts. (Edited)
1. Gruff Impressions (revised)

**AN: Hi all! This is my updated Gruff Impressions story. I'll be posting regularly because I already have like 300+ pages written up! When it gets closer to the middle/end of sixth year I'll need some motivation/ideas to finish. Hope you like it!**

 **Also check out my new story Lily and James' Seven Years**

 **Everything you recognize belongs to Rowling. :)**

Gruff Impressions

Lily Evans turned to stare at the magnificent Hogwarts Express with a mixture of excitement, exasperation, and, not that she would ever admit, a twinge of fear. Her parents had just hauled off her whining older sister Petunia – Tuney – back to their safe and familiar Muggle world.

Being the only one with magic in her family had been slightly trying on all of them; especially with Petunia's attitude on the matter. Her parents had dragged Tuney away after a blow out with Lily only moments before hand.

Her best friend Severus Snape stood a ways back listening to his sallow-faced mother speaking in hushed tones. His mother smiled feebly in her bedraggled attire and smoothed down the collar of his second-hand robes. Lily and Severus had made arrangements to meet on the train in lieu of the crowd of students bidding their loved ones goodbye.

Lily was grateful; at the moment she felt a slight spurn towards her friend. It _was_ mostly his fault Tuney was mad at her, after all.

She sighed and prepared to board the train when she spotted a scrawny boy, her age, with messy brown hair and glasses, dodging away from his parents and pick up something on the ground. The object was a figurine in blue sports robes magically pumping his fist into the air to an invisible crowd with a broom in the other hand. Lily saw the boy with glasses mouth something and tap another boy's shoulder, grinning as he held out the figurine. The other boy looked at the replica in surprise and checked his pocket where it had fallen from. He nodded to the boy with glasses and grinned, taking the replica and speaking animatedly.

His escort, Lily noted, was not a parent but a tall Slytherin whose true age was masked by the eloquence she carried. Only her robes gave hint that she was young enough to be in school. Both their black hair shined lusciously. The girl – near woman, in fact - lowered her eyes to the scene with an air of poise, a small frown lowering her painted lips. She spoke one sharp word and the boy with black hair immediately glanced at her and bid farewell to the other.

The first boy with glasses moved to stand behind his mother, who was calling into the crowd with an exasperated look as if her son disappeared a bit too often. The Slytherin girl steered the other boy toward the back of the train and passed directly in front of Lily, who caught a snatch of their conversation.

"I'm here to get you onto the train," the beautiful girl was saying, " _Not_ babysit while you play with figurines on the platform."

"Lighten up, Cissa," the boy said, unhampered.

"Your parents didn't put you in my care to mess around."

"My parents _handed_ me to you for convenience."

"Don't be ungrateful," the woman grated. A small frown formed her reddened lips. "You're allowed to accompany an upperclassman until we board. And you don't even know if that boy was pure. How are you supposed to maintain dignity if you hang around with riffraff?"

"It's just Qudditch talk," the boy sighed, looking at his figurine.

The blonde responded with a perfect, aristocratic lilt which settled the matter: "It's trouble."

They sauntered off.

Lily was left with no other option than to board the train. Since she was scared of joining older kids, she sought one that was empty.

Five minutes later she sat with a thick text called _Hogwarts, A History_ , and immediately tried engrossing herself in its words. It was hard to imagine how things could have gotten off to a worse start. The page was empty to her eyes as the pressing quiet allowed her worries to resurface, both wishing Sev would finally get there but also glad he wasn't. Her eleven-year-old self was a turmoil of emotions.

Her sister _hated_ her. She was going to start boarding school where she only knew one person and held a sore disadvantage. She wouldn't be able to walk home to her mother's smiles after a tiring day and she would be _very_ far from anything remotely familiar.

She felt alone, so very alone.

A ruckus of laughter emanated just outside her compartment and the door flew open to reveal the same boy with glasses who had picked up the figurine and his new friend. As she raised her emerald eyes to look, the messy-haired boy stopped short. The second boy bumped the first further into the room. He staggered, and stood still again, not drawing nearer to Lily.

The black-haired boy gave him a curious look before pushing past him to stand before Lily.

"Hullo. I'm Sirius Black. Who might you be?" he asked, giving her a dashing smile.

"Lily. Evans." She warily flickered her eyes to the silent boy. " . . . Who's your friend?" The other boy snapped out of his current state and put on a breezy smile. Lily didn't fail to notice the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Potter. James." He offered a handshake and Lily took it hesitantly. As soon as she grasped his outstretched hand, he jerked her forward and they both crashed onto the seats opposite of her, with her half sprawled on top of him. Lily became consciously aware of a throbbing pain on her jaw as James turned, is face far too close, and cocked an eyebrow while breaking into a mischievous half-grin. "Nice to meet you."

Lily felt her cheeks boil as both boys started cackling. She threw his hand down hotly and bolted up, looking like her head might explode.

"That's not any way to greet someone!" she glared at the boy with glasses.

"C'mon mate, I don't think we're welcome here anymore," Sirius chuckled. "Let's go find that Remus kid again." James Potter gave an indifferent shrug and gracefully hopped to his feet, running a hand through his already-messy hair.

Lily scowled as she rubbed her jaw bone. Before leaving entirely, James turned to poke is head through the door.

"Hey Evans."

Lily looked up fiercely to meet his hazel eyes. "If you need anyone to kiss that, just gimmie a call."

"Get out!" she yelled incredulously.

Grinning, he disappeared. Lily could still hear Sirius outside the compartment as they walked away.

"James man, what happened? You were so still, for a minute there I thought you were going to be sick or something."

"I may as well have Sirius. . ." was all Lily caught and their voices drifted off, enveloped into the loud, busy life of the train. Sighing heavily, Lily wondered what kind of life she would experience at Hogwarts. So far, she wasn't off to a great start, she thought grumpily. She turned back to the comfort of her book.

Several minutes later a plump boy with mousey colored hair stumbled in. Attempting to straighten himself, he nervously squeaked out, "Um. . . I don't suppose you'd mind my staying here? The train's all full see. . ." Lily took pity on his meek form and forced a reassuring smile.

"Sure." The two sat in awkward silence for a brief moment – Lily wondering if she should introduce herself - before the door slid aside once more.

 _Oh what could it be_ now _?_

A slightly tattered, intelligent looking boy with light brown hair walked in. Lily noticed a small scar on his jaw and several scratches on both his hands. He opened his mouth to speak but Black and Potter burst into the room behind him, knocking the boy forward.

"Oi! Sirius, stop running into people! You're going to give us all bruises." Lily glared at Potter.

"I thought I told you to get lost."

To her surprise, the brown haired boy answered for him.

"Train's already full." Lily tried to frown at the boy, but he avoided everyone's gaze, looking to the corner of the carpeted floor. It was just as well, she wasn't in the mood to deal with four unfamiliar boys after her morning, two of which had already caused her trouble. Luckily for her, the three in the doorway turned their attention to the boy sitting across from Lily. He introduced himself as Peter Pettigrew and the four of them started up conversations of Quidditch and left the small redhead alone to her miserable feelings. She turned and slumped her head against the window, watching the world swish by. She could feel Potter's gaze on her for a brief moment, but was glad when he turned away and continued in with the others' chatter.

 _Come on Evans, you should be doing better than this. You're on your way to Hogwarts!_ It didn't work. Her sister's cruel words from the platform echoed through her thoughts.

" _You think I want to be a – a freak?"_

Lily knew Petunia had only been mad because she found out that Lily and Severus had read Dumbledore's reply to her request of joining Lily at Hogwarts, but it still hurt. From the moment Dumbledore explained possessing magic was something you were born with, and Petunia would never be able to develop the gift, she became thoroughly disdainful of Lily's talent.

They used to be quite close, but, as of late. . . Well, Petunia's words spoke for her actions.

" _Freak!"_

A slow tear trickled down her face as the door opened yet again. Lily glanced over to see Severus entering, already dressed in his school robes. He cast a wary look in the boys' direction before sitting down as she peered out the window again.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a tight voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." Oh great, now her voice was shaking. She _had_ to do better than that. Lily cleared her voice quietly, hoping Severus wouldn't notice.

"So what?"

Lily shot him a dark look.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a -" He caught himself before saying "muggle" as Lily wiped her tears, barely paying his comment any attention.

Severus's voice changed to excitement as he piped, "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" Lily nodded and gave a half smile in spite of herself.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," Sev said.

"Slytherin?" Potter tore himself away from the foursome and broke into Lily and Sev's discussion. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I'd think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He directed the question to Sirius, giving a grin and waiting for him to share in the joke. Black, however, looked grim.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said, quieter.

"Blimey. And I thought you seemed all right!"

A slow grin broke over Sirius's face, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got a choice?"

Potter pretended to brandish a sword. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." He sat.

Much to Lily's dislike, Sev made a rude, disparaging noise, making James turn back to him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," he said slowly with a bit of a sneer. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy -"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius countered. James and Sirius roared with laughter and Lily sat up straight. She couldn't take these two anymore. Grabbing her trunks, she said, "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooooh . . ." James tried to trip Sev as he and Lily headed for the door.

"See ya, _Snivellus!_ "

Lily slammed the door. She and Sev searched for other first years and they passed a few doorways in the hall before ending up in one with two girls. One had a cute, blonde cut and the other sported a long black mane that shined like glass. Both looked up from their conversation at the unexpected arrival of Lily and Severus.

"Hi . . . erm, the train's rather full, and, there was a few, ah, pests, in our last compartment. Mind if we join you?" Lily stammered.

The blonde girl's eyes brightened as she nodded and cheerily smiled, displaying small pearly teeth. She was very pretty in a pleasant way with her green eyes and a touch of freckles.

"Sure," she said. "I'm Mary McDonald. And this, here, is Alice." She gestured to the girl sitting across from her. "We just met as well."

If Mary was pretty, Alice was deeply beautiful.

"Levily," Alice offered her surname and coolly surveyed the two from dark eyes. She had a voice like sandpaper and an imposing disposition. Privately, Lily thought that she would never want to meet her in a dark ally. If it had not been for the cheery Mary at her side marking that Alice was up for conversation Lily might not have approached her at all.

Despite this Lily forced a smile and said, "I'm Lily Evans. And this is my best friend, Severus Snape."

Mary's smile drooped some as they eyed Severus in his worn robes. Awkwardly lowering herself into a seat and Sev mimicking next to her, Lily began conversation. The conversation was steady and Lily was careful to avoid bringing up Houses again. She liked the girls, and did not want Sev to stir something up getting defensive again. It was funny to watch them both interact; their personalities were as different as their appearance. Mary was bouncy, enthusiastic about almost everything, and loved to talk. Alice kept silent most of the time and preferred to watch rather than participate. She appeared to be indifferent on most topics, only showing very small amounts – if any – of emotion towards a subject, and hardly speaking at all. When she did give an input she sounded toneless and her voice was deep and scratchy, like gravel. Lily thought Alice might enjoy the company and simply did not say much towards it.

They felt the train start to slow and hurried to change into their school robes. Once the girls went back to the awaiting Severus, they gathered their trunks and filed into the crammed hallways with the other students. When the train stopped and everyone rushed out, they were greeted by a booming voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here now!"

Dozens of eleven year olds gaped at the giant man that stood before them. He had to be over eight feet tall, but no one could jump high enough to tell the full extent of his height, though many tried. He had a scraggily tangled beard that intertwined with his long brown hair, barely revealing his kind, black eyes.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years – have a nice break McKinnons? Try to stay outta trouble this round, yeh here? – Firs' years! Tha' everyone? Righ'. Follow me then!" He turned and led the children down a steep narrow path, flanked by thick greenery on either sides.

"Name's Rubeus Hagrid – mind yer step there! – Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. You lot can call me Hagrid. Now, yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec here," He announced over his giant shoulders.

The path opened up to a huge black lake spotted with wooden boats at its shore. Across from the water stood an enormous castle perched atop a mountain with the starry sky as its backdrop. Lily sucked in her breathe at the sight of it.

Hogwarts. She'd finally made it.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

"Hey Evans! Wanna take a ride on the _looove_ boat?"

Lily jumped at the sound of Potter's voice breaking through her trance.

Scowling, she turned and headed for a boat on her right, not bothering to check that Severus was following; she knew he was there. Potter snickered as he and the three other boys from her first compartment climbed into a boat, Potter jumping in last making the whole thing rock uncontrollably, threatening to tip over.

"Watch it ov'r there, don' wanna see anyone get dumped in ter the Black Lake. The Giant Squid might get ter yeh," Hagrid shot the boy a pointed stare, eyebrows raised.

Mary caught up to Lily as she swung a leg over the boat.

"Who's that?" She asked, looking over towards James Potter.

Lily glanced over as the boy leaned far over the edge, taunting a frightened Peter that he would tip the vessel over. She turned back to Mary, jutting out her chin.

"Trouble," she said.


	2. Sorting and New Beginnings

**AN: Thanks for continuing to read! You might see some of the same/similar scenes in my other story Lily and James' Seven Years, but that is a more brief story (until** fifth **or sixth year) and this one is much more in-depth. I wrote this story a long time ago and spent years editing it, so bare with me. Some of the choices/characters make me cringe but I'm not going to go back anymore, just forward. (Personally, Alice in this one drives me crazy.) Which is why I'm writing my other story!**

Sortings and New Beginnings

After the boats glided into a tunnel seemingly underneath the castle they reached an underground harbor.

"Right, now, everybody out!" Hagrid instructed. They followed his lamp through a passage that came around to the front steps of the castle. Raising his enormous hands, he pounded on the doorway three times, the sound loud enough to feel a small tremor beneath their feet.

The door swiftly opened to reveal a tall, stern look witch with black hair and emerald green robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here," she responded, pulling the doors wide. Jaws dropped and soft exclaims were murmured as they followed the Professor through the entrance hall. They stopped short in front of another set of great closed doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like a family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points."

Potter and Black shot a glance at each other and smiled.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She turned and left the chamber with everyone fretting about, some nervously trying to smooth down their robes or adjust their collars. The intelligent and tattered brown-haired boy (whom Lily had learned was named Remus Lupin) clenched and unclenched his trembling hands, but his face remained calm, almost bored looking. Sirius and his new friend leaned against the wall, trying to look at ease, though Lily noticed Black had paled slightly.

A moment later Professor McGonagall returned as she instructed brusquely, "Form a line and follow me."

The huge doors cracked open and a sliver of light was revealed. Lily held her breath and stepped into the Great Hall and all of its splendor. The first years drank in the scene around them hungrily, never satisfied.

As they reached the end of the isle, McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years and placed a tattered old wizarding hat upon it.

Taking a deep breath, Lily braced herself for what she knew would happen next. Many first years gasped as the Sorting hat started to sing of the four houses and what they each represented, but she stood there coolly, enjoying the fact that she was not caught by surprise. Her readings in _Hogwarts, A History_ had paid off.

After a short burst of applause from the students, Professor McGonagall stepped forward clutching a long roll of parchment.

"Now, when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool and be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Elizabeth!"

One girl in the first year sections, presumably Elizabeth, turned stark white as perspiration started to gather on her face. People glanced around nervously, waiting for her to step forward.

"Go on," one boy whispered. He nudged her forward and she somewhat regained her feet, stumbling onto the stool. McGonagall gave an encouraging nod and placed the hat onto her head. A second's pause, then –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

Loud applause erupted from the table on the right. The girl looked so relieved that she might have passed out. Swaying slightly, McGonagall had to help the poor girl to her feet and scooted her in the right direction. Once she sat down, the Professor looked back at her scroll again.

Rhys Abermann, Akoya Abrhams, Argon Avery, Jay Baltazar, Maura Beaumount, and Clarisse Biltup were all called before there was a name Lily recognized.

"Black, Sirius!"

His face pale, the black haired boy walked up to the stool standing erect, a brave look on his face. The hat almost took a full minute before it bellowed out: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius popped his eyes open as the maroon and gold table exploded with cheers and victories over their first recruit. He sat with mouth agape before remembering to throw himself off the stool and ran to the table. He was grinning by the time he sat down to numerous slaps on the back of congratulations.

The Slytherin table rumbled as they murmured amongst themselves regarding the change that had just occurred. Lily got the feeling that straying from the norm was more 'unnatural' than 'unexpected;' they did not seem to agree kindly towards the placement.

One by one the new students trudged up and off the stool as they were sorted into their proper Houses. It was a while before a d'Amore, Marco walked away and there was only a wide space between her and the front of the room.

"Evans, Lily!"

She jutted out her chin and tried to walk proudly toward her fate, trying to ignore her shaky legs. A second before the hat touched her dark red hair it cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A rush of gratitude and relief flowed out of her in a breath and she walked toward her waiting house. It was while she was walking when she remembered; looking back, she gave Severus a sad, apologetic smile.

He grimaced, and even at this distance could see his strained eyes.

Approaching the table, Lily wondered what living in Gryffindor would be like; she had only ever imagined being in green Slytherin colors with Sev. Everything in front of her was red.

Sirius Black moved to make room but Lily, remembering his tomfoolery from before, raised an eyebrow and folded her arms to make the feelings quite clear. Instead she sat down next to a nice looking second year with curly blonde hair and startling blue eyes. He smiled in congratulations and introduced himself as Derik.

The roll continued on and Lily paid rapt attention to the other new Gryffindors' reactions. Juliet Grande seemed . . . disappointed. Confused, even. The intimidating girl Alice Levily was unconcerned about the whole thing. Most unnerving to Lily, it was like she did not experience emotions. She made her way towards Gryffindor with an edge in her eye that made three students scoot back. Remus Lupin looked _immensely_ relieved and than proud, but seemed to be trying to remain impassive all on top of it. Ascending to the front his hands vibrated, they were shaking so much. Mary McDonald's eyes sparkled when the announcement came and gleefully she hopped down. Peter Pettigrew seemed uncertain and nervous and glad.

"Potter, James."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily inwardly groaned as Potter lazily strolled towards the cheers, grinning knowingly as pride swelled in his chest. He drank in the shouts of applause, looking for all the world like the attention and hurrah were perfectly normal for him. Lily caught Severus glowering darkly in his direction as he anxiously awaited his turn.

Minutes later following Sergeant, Jasmine's arrival to Ravenclaw, Sev was sorted as quickly as Lily; only, he joined the Slytherin table, as predicted. His face lit up as he hurried to the group, immediately greeted by a blonde, sallow-faced fifth year prefect. When the two sat down, Severus remembered Lily. She was already staring at him. Her green eyes tried to provide him with an encouraging smile, but they exchanged rueful grimaces instead. It looked as if their plan of sticking together wasn't going to work out very well. Different houses meant different school rivalries and different schedules. The two were separated.

After the Sorting and dinner was nearly finished, Headmaster Dumbledore introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Greengrass, ticked through a few brief reminders of the castle rules, and then bid them a goodnight. As students crowded the halls running this way and that, and the first years followed their prefects to their correct common room, James Potter caught up with Lily, hands in pockets as he strutted easily alongside of her. She lofted her chin defiantly and looked purposefully in the other direction. He was shorter than she was, and that made her feel a bit of elevation to her haughty regards.

After a few moments of silence, she casually cast him a sidelong glance.

"Where's your shadow?"

"Sirius? He saw some black haired wonder to chase after. Levily's her name I think."

Lily smirked. If Black thought he had any chance with the girl Alice, she would almost pity him – Almost.

She sighed.

"I can't believe we're in the same house."

"I can," Potter said immediately. "Look at it this way, Red," he continued eagerly, "fate has brought us together. Just think, we'll get to spend nearly every waking second together. Sounds like paradise," he sighed.

"Sounds awful."

"Oooh, touchy, are we? No matter, I'm sure after a good night's dreaming of me you'll be right as rein in the morning."

 _Oh dear Merlin, what did I ever do to deserve this?_

Lily stopped short, putting her hands on her hips and stamping her foot with as much muster as an eleven-year-old girl can, glaring at him. "Potter, what is it in that head of yours?"

"What is what?"

"What is it that makes you think I want to talk to you, or share a common room with you, or – Heaven forbid – dream about you? I for one _do_ _not_ plan on having any nightmares while here tonight."

James ran a bashful hand in his dark hair and looked down with a sheepish grin.

"Maybe I just like talking to _you_."

Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his evasion and sighed. This was getting nowhere. "C'mon, we're losing the group."

Lily, Mary, and Alice were all sharing a room, along with two other girls. Raven Clearwater was a bit shy at first, but Lily realized the more you spoke to her, the more open she became. But if one did not strike conversation to her directly, she would go back to unpacking silently.

The same was said for Juliet Grand, who was attractive in the way an eleven year old knew she would be immediately liked the by her classmates, but she did not seem much interested in holding conversation with anyone and instead unpacked with a surly expression. It came out later that she wanted to be sorted with her friends ininto Ravenclaw.

The next morning, the first years filed into their first class ever: Transfiguration. Lily was first from the group to enter the room, book in hand and an eager expression on her face.

Juliet immediately parted from the Gryffindors as soon as they crossed the threshold to join Adrianna Hart from Slytherin, an apparent friend from before Hogwarts. Lily saved the seat to her left open for Severus.

Not long after, she looked to her left to find none other than James Potter sliding in next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked abruptly.

"'Morning Red, delighted to see you too. I'm getting ready for the first class of our lives in Hogwarts, what'd you expect?"

"I can see _that._ I mean . . . what are doing here, sitting next to me?" She gazed at him with confounded expression.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he replied, "Well if you want to lie down again, that's certainly an option."

Lily felt color rising in her cheeks and she narrowed her eyes, feeling slightly violated as Potter turned to merrily greet a few others filling the room. Before she could reply a cold voice above them interrupted.

"Get out of my seat, Potter. I don't want you to contaminate the desk," Snape spat. He obviously remembered the previous day's comments.

Potter's slowly turned around and gazed up at Snape. There was something dangerous in the air as he did it.

"Severus, you shouldn't say things like that," Lily muttered with warm cheeks. Though secretly she was grateful for his prodding at James Potter.

Sev stared down at Potter silently, and slowly his lip curled.

His eyes searched Potter and took in the brand new robes, expensive, shinned shoes, and crisp new trousers. He seemed to positively hate it.

"Yeah Snevillus, _apologize,_ " Potter whispered with a faint trace of a smile. There was something dangerous about that look, too.

Sev snapped out of his trance and flushed.

"I won't apologize for speaking the truth. And I especially won't to . . . _that_." he sneered.

"Ooh, good one," James said in a mocking tone.

"This one belongs at the bottom of the Black Lake along with the other meaningless kelp. Why don't you go comb your messy hair?"  
"Look whose talking, _greasy head_." James' eyes flashed and the smile grew infinitesimally as if this was exactly what he wanted. "Ever heard of shampoo?" A few classmates chuckled. "I bet you could fuel all the lamps in the castle with your oily head."

Before Lily could register what was happening, Snape pulled out his wand, and Potter was quick to follow as he jumped from his seat. As the last students trickled into class they immediately joined the others in backing to the wall, sure of a tantalizing duel ensuing. Lily moved to stand in between the glaring boys, her arm outstretched over Severus.

She did not want to mess things up in the magical world . . . But still, someone should stop a fight.

"Whoa! Hold it right there! Potter, I think it'd be best if you sat elsewhere." She stared pointedly at him.

After a moment of tense silence, Potter slowly lowered his wand.

"It's all right Evans, I have plenty of others to sit with." Potter ruffled his collar. "Besides, unlike some people –" He gave a malevolently calm and pointed look to Severus. "I know when I'm actually not wanted."

Snape flushed again. "You just choose to ignore it," he said. Than defiantly, because he thought he'd won: "Get out of my sight, Gryffindor. Go snuggle up to your teddy bear and write mummy how you've been mistreated. I'm sure she'll be horrified to find that you didn't have your own personal house elf. Maybe she –"

 _Bang!_

Severus went flying straight onto his buttocks and students roared; he had collided with Professor McGonagall's legs as she entered the doorway. Potter smirked at his handy work (what seemed to be wandless magic, channeled through his emotional outburst) and straightened himself proudly while other students cheered.

"See if I ever lower my wand to you again," James said daringly to Snape's figure on the floor.

McGonagall sputtered in shock. "What – _What_ are you doing?" Noting Sev and Potter holding wands, she stared, hawk eyed at the scene.

Everyone suddenly dropped the smiles on their faces. Snape jumped to his feet and glared at James Potter; malevolent he could not get his revenge due to the teacher.

"First years! Attempting to duel on the first day of class?" She almost looked more bewildered than upset. "Do you even know any spells?"

She thrust her chin out to James. "You, boy, what is your name?"

"James Potter, ma'am, at your service." He did a little salute with his wand. "And you?" She directed to Severus, who was staring at James' little display in disgust. He tore his eyes off Potter and said, "Snape . . . Severus Snape."

"Mister Potter, Mister Snape _,_ " she acknowledged them. "I do not tolerate misuse of magical arts in my classroom. And neither, mind you, does the Headmaster."

Snape paled at the thought of expulsion from Hogwarts; Potter swallowed, allowing himself to wait until the final word was dealt before he worried.

"As it is the first day," McGonagall stressed, "I will allow leniency. _Just this once."_ She turned pointedly to James, who'd almost let slip a 'knew-it' smirk. "Understand?"

The two boys nodded compliantly. "And let this serve as a lesson," McGonagall raised her voice to the rest of the students hovering in the background. "Next time I catch anything like this, I _will_ dock House points." She stared at them over her spectacles. "Back to your seats!" She stepped past Severus in a bellow of emerald and waved her wand to fix the overturned desk.

The room was a scuffle of seats sliding in and out of the desks. Sev joined Lily, still put-out, and Lily bit her lip.

There was a terse silence among the two while McGonagall began role. After her name was called Lily glanced at his left eyebrow. It had started to puff and turn pink. "Are you okay?" she finally asked softly.

Severus flicked his eyes to her as McGonagall finished. "Fine."

She tentatively reached out to touch the spot, feeling James Potter's eyes on them. Lily turned to look but he had directed his attention forward.

"The swelling doesn't look so bad," she whispered. "I bet no one will notice if –"

"Miss Evans," McGonagall's voice cut through the class, "is there a problem with your hearing or are you simply unaware class has begun?" Her eyebrows were raised.

Lily turned scarlet and her breathing hitched.

"Sorry Professor," she whispered in a scared voice. Nobody seemed to breathe much, as if they were afraid the noise might offend her.

McGonagall turned her back as if nothing had happened at all. "Transfiguration is a very difficult breed of magic. It is more scientific than most of your courses and requires both precision and imagination. – On a whim, does anyone know the formula for which we will be continuing with for the next seven years?"

She surveyed them and nobody volunteered. She looked at the attendance sheet. "Mister Pettigrew?" He turned purple and violently shook his head. "Miss Charmant?" The blonde girl had no reply. Glancing again at her sheet again, McGonagall said, "Ah . . . Mister Potter?" All eyes turned to him.

"Perhaps you can help us make up the time spent by petty squabbles by producing the answer."

James was currently slouching in his chair as if relaxed in his own living quarters. He gazed around the room as if checking nobody else would answer.

Coolly, he raised his lids to look McGonagall in the face. In an even voice: "How much power your wand has, the concentration used, and the bodyweight of the object involved."

His complacent eyes never left hers in the silence that ensued, daring her to say otherwise. McGonagall peaked her eyebrows and was silent for a moment.

". . . Five points to Gryffindor, Mister Potter."

He oozed self-satisfaction. Sirius nudged him his congratulations. Everyone was extremely impressed he both knew the formula and managed to score House points in their first class. Not to mention his confident air.

"But you were missing 'viciousness.'"

McGonagall pointed her wand behind her where the formula jumped onto the board. Everyone scribbled away and the lesson went on. After that, everyone was quite impressed with James Potter.

The next day Lily forfeited room bonding to seek out Sev after lunch. They wound their way through the entrance hall wishing to explore the courtyard when a gang of Slytherins emerged. The foremost of them, the tall prefect who greeted Sev after the Sorting, halted the others when he spotted the first years. He had perfectly combed hair and manicured fingers and was the oldest of the group. The platinum blonde towered over them and stared at Sev.

He opened his mouth, assessed Sev's bedraggled appearance some more, and said finally: "Did I hear correctly that you preformed a knee-reversal hex yesterday?" His voice was as smooth as honey but carried a perilous lilt.

Lily looked on as the Slytherins of various ages grouped behind, feeling nervous. Sev looked only at the leader, quietly calculating.

"Yes," he said in his soft voice. He did not break contact.

The prefect's lip twitched. "I haven't heard of that being used for nearly a century. Where _did_ you come across it?" His words carried weight, as if everything he said was important and doubled as a potential threat.

Sev stared on, but as always, he looked from _under_ his lids, as a mistrusting animal; he never directly stared at a person's eyes until he felt directly threatened.

He hunched his shoulders and said, "Picked it up somewhere."

Grey eyes narrowed in skepticism. "That's quite a feat. And you're a first year?"

From under his lids Sev stared at him and nodded, but Lily saw a tinge of curiosity in him.

The prefect's lip twitched again, this time showing the start of a smirk. Over his shoulder, but without breaking eye contact he said, "I say it's time for new blood for our inner circle."

A willowy fourth year gave a derogatory scoff. "He's a first year, Lucius. Probably did it by accident."

"No he didn't," Lily glared. "I heard him make the incantation." She did not like where this route was heading. She wanted her and Sev to leave.

The boy Lucius kept his penetrating eyes on Sev, saying. "I don't think so, Wilkes . . . I think we have a natural on our hands. Slytherin produced yet again."

Severus, though still keeping up defenses, was definitely interested now.

A third year and seemingly the most respected of them next to Lucius stepped forward. "I don't know, Loosh," Lucius broke eye contact to cast a sneer at the nickname. "A first year . . . That's something else."

"Well if you don't want him, we'll just go," Lily said, tugging lightly on Sev's sleeve. He did not yet move, seeming reluctant to leave as he eyed the party before them, gauging them.

At Lily's words Lucius turned his eye towards her, taking in her Gryffindor scarf, red hair, and determined face. His lips parted, and asked softly, "Are you by chance related to the Weasleys?"

Lily scrounged up her face, wary of the question. "Who?"

"Never mind," he said slyly, "I thought you looked too clean to be." Turning back to Severus, he smiled. "I'm Lucius Malfoy." Nodding to the third year on his right, "Evan Rosier. That's Wilkes," he said, nodding to his left. "We'll be seeing you around, ah, what was it?"

"Sna- Severus," Sev said, catching himself on the last name.

"We'll be seeing you, Severus . . ." Lucius slinked off, his cronies flanking him. Snape stared after their backs for a moment before continuing his walk with Lily.

Thursday's last session was Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Slytherins held it with Gryffindor and Lily was excited to spend at least two lessons of the year with Sev.

As she wound her way down with her roommates they came around a bend and paused when they saw some burly looking third year Slytherins speaking in hushed tones to Sirius Black. They towered over him, menacing, with sour looks on their faces. He did not recoil or step back, but he seemed . . . uncertain.

"Oi!"

The green-clad troupe turned to find Gryffindor Potter, bundle of pluck that he had, sauntering toward them. He strolled with his hands in his pockets and stopped next to Sirius, standing a foot shorter than the third years and even a few centimeters below Black. He looked calculatingly at the third years and casually turned to Sirius, hands in their pockets.

"I didn't know you had a charity foundation, Sirius," he said curiously.

Black looked with uncertainty at his friend.

"Well you must've, if you're opting to spend your time with them," he motioned with his head to the Slytherins without looking up. They glowered down to him.

"Listen, you flower-eyed pillock–" one of the burlier ones began.

"Boys," came a smooth, commanding voice. Another member joined the party and the third years took a step back in respect. Lily recognized him as the blonde fifth year, Lucius, who had congratulated Severus their first night in the castle. A prefect badge caught the light as he came to a halt in front of them.

"I'm sure there are other ways of showing your displeasure in Mister Black, here," he said silkily. His hard grey eyes gleamed as they landed on the Gryffindor first year. "We wouldn't want the little blood traitor to think he isn't welcome in Hogwarts." His eyes glinted and a small smile played on his lips. "Why, I have it under good authority, that he won't have any other home to go back to." His smile deepened. "Enjoy your time here, Black. You may want to keep one eye over your shoulder." His smile slackened looking up at the third years as if their petulance was inferior to his time.

He motioned with his head. "Get a move on. You'll be late for class," he said it with a slight sneer and they vanished. Then, distracted, his gaze look around his surroundings with great dislike, eyeing the architecture and pupils as if they were below his tastes.

Upturning his nose one last time to Potter and Black, he drawled, "Get a move on, _Gryffindors_ ," and glided away.

They filed in along the rest of the first years and chose a table next to the blonde named Gabrielle Charmant. It was near the front-middle; Lily wanted to catch anything a teacher demonstrated when it involved magic. She was thrilled to start every new course.

The students did not know whether it would be a serious class or fun. Because of this, the classroom seemed a bit ominous; shafts of afternoon light fell through a high and narrow window. The air in the basement felt musky and there were odd instruments and a trunk lying around walls. No one knew what to expect.

Just before the bell rang the students quieted instinctively, knowing soon it would begin. Swinging open, a creek emitted from the office door which silenced all movement and out swooped a man in murky blue robes. He was of average height with dark blonde hair.

He scanned them silently from the top of the stair with drops of grey-blue eyes. They waited for his verdict. He split into a grin which lit up all his features and the class relaxed, releasing the breath they had been holding.

"Good afternoon, good afternoon," the wizard said, hurrying down the steps to greet them with excitement in front of the chalkboard. His hearty voice reached the far corners of the room. "My name is Jimbo Greengrass, but you all may call me Professor Green." He smiled to a few in turn and Gabrielle Charmant looked at him in an elegant, daring way, reaching for eye contact. "I do tire of formalities from time to time, but make no mistake –" He looked at them with his piercing grey-blue eyes and more girls perked up. "When dealing with the Dark Arts it is crucial that we deal with magical formalities." His intense eyes lingered.

In a serious tone: "The Dark Arts," he paused for effect, "are toyed with by the most cunning and astute of wizards." Sev raised his head a little higher to listen. "That does not mean they are right to do so.

"The Dark Arts, ladies and gentlemen, are a _dangerous_ route of magic – and one often gets lost trying to find his way." He surveyed them and they were held captive by his gaze. " _That_ is why I am here. To teach you to recognize and repel the Dark Arts with the greatest – and most basic – spells so that you may advance to become an even greater wizard or witch because of it."

He broke into a grin, "But we wouldn't want anybody getting lost along my lessons, now would we?" The class laughed and the spellbound was broken.

Many of the students sat back realizing they had leaned forward during his speech. Lily let out a breath and exchanged exhilarated looks with Sev. This class was going to be _good_.

"Now, let's take roll, shall we?" Professor Green surveyed the list he'd picked off his desk and began to call names.

Finishing attendance his eyes lifted from the page, mulling through the room. He slowly lowered the sheet. "Gryffindors and Slytherins, eh?" he mused rubbing a hand on his chin. "You've all heard the stories I'm sure . . ." Lily didn't know what he was talking about. He seemed to be speaking more to himself than the class.

"Everybody, look where you are sitting," he said quietly. They glanced around. "Stare at the person sitting next to you. You've all chosen someone from your own house – Do you see it?"

Lily and Sev smiled to each other; they alone hadn't.

"Because today is the beginning, and today only, I will ask that you sit by someone who is not of your house just so you may be introduced to at least one person outside your circle." He gave a satisfied smile as if congratulating himself on the idea. "Come, come, everybody up!"

Students milled around, awkwardly looking for another of a different colored badge to sit with, and not looking too pleasant about it. Lily and Sev remained seated, and Professor Green winked at them with a big smile.

"Take a seat, any seat!" He was getting excited now, his voice boomed to the back corners. "I want everyone in this room to understand that _wizards are not stereotyped._ " He jumped up and paced with his enthusiasm, gesturing wildly as he went on. "Anyone can make a bad decision! Anyone can make a _good_ decision! It is the amount one allows oneself to dwell in unhealthy living conditions of the mind – And! Keep acting upon them. Dark wizards can come from any _place_ , good wizards can be any _one_.

"So!" He rubbed his hands together, the smack echoing across the room. "Now that we have that out of the way, do some quick introductions and we will begin the lesson. You have . . ." He contemplated, bobbing his head back and forth in thought, hands still clasped ". . . two minutes! Go!"

The room erupted with chatter and Sev's pallid face leaned in eagerly. "What do you think we'll learn?" He always had a quiet voice, but today it was emphasized with zealous interest. Lily shrugged and with a smile said, "I don't know, but I can't wait to start!"

At that moment the young Professor approached their desks, hands resting behind his back. He leaned in and said undertone the noisy rabble, "I want to thank the two of you for giving an example of branching out." Greengrass's eyes gave a sparkle. "Five points to each of your Houses." And he walked away.

Lily and Sev exchanged looks. "You think he knows we knew each other before today?" Lily smirked, hardly able to contain her grin.

"Let's hope he doesn't find out," Sev said, cracking into a rare smirk himself. They glanced at each other and grinned in agreement.

Lily took the remaining time to acknowledge who sat with whom.

Raven had immediately paired with Jean Zarolf, who were chatting amiably and seemed to have known each other prior to school. Peter Pettigrew was with Gabrielle Charmant and was desperately trying not to stutter over his words at her stunning beauty. She did a breathtaking job of listening kindly and smiling in encouragement for him to continue. Remus Lupin paired with Argon Avery, painfully smiling and trying to be neutral at whatever he had to say. Mary had made a beeline for Aldan Fletcher, a good looking boy, but because of the excess Slytherins was joined by a third. Louis Orgle sat on her right and kept trying squeeze his opinion into the conversation and gain her attention. Also an extra, Badru Smat of African heritage was now conversing with Lupin, who was looking relieved to be released from Avery who scowled in the darkness. The two conversed, pleasantly surprised by the other, and Badru even showed him an African beaded necklace under his shirt. Potter held a flowing conversation with Akoya Abrhams, a black girl of slim athletic build and an appealing smile. Last was Alice, saying nothing and staring silently at Teagan Callaghan as if her presence annoyed to her. Callaghan was looking terribly awkward and fearful under that stare. She fingered her wand anxiously waiting for time to run out. Juliet was again with her friend Adrianna. The very posh and clean-cut Jay P. Baltazar was paired with Sirius Black. They sat stoically with their chairs distanced apart.

"So!" Professor Greengrass said. "Chatting is over. Who can tell me what a Gytrash is and the simple spell used to repell it?"

He filled the rest of the class by telling them of dangerous and stirring encounters one might have in the real world, than went on to list some exotic and mystical creatures they would eventually learn to distinguish and repel.

The class left chattering loudly and they all seemed in concurrent of who their new favorite teacher was. Akoya Abrhams, Adrianna Hart, and Juliet Grand all agreed he was the most attractive teacher. Gabrielle was with them but felt no need to speak; she walked with grace, listening without contribution. Mary trotted up to them to share in the invigorating gossip but they seemed disinclined to let her tag along. She fell behind, disquieted, and walked with the other remaining Gryffindors.

Sev trotted along Lily teeming with excitement as his wobbly legs surged to keep up. "Did you hear the bit about the boggart?" he asked as the two slowed behind the group. "Imagine – knowing what everyone's worst fear would be," his eyes glinting.

"And who knew there was a spell for a _Tickling_ Charm? Magic is _weird_ ," Lily grinned. She had to angle her eyes down to Sev who was shorter than she.

"And 'old witches that eat children probably out of spite for being shunned from being too ugly,'" Sev quoted animatedly. The pair made eye contact and quoted in simultaneous guttural tones: " _Hags_ ," and burst out laughing.

Rounding a corner Lily couldn't help the smile, knowing that now she was at Hogwarts, magic could be practiced as much as she pleased. She would not get any nervous or weird looks for it. And for once, Lily realized, she hadn't thought of Tuney as she talked of magic. "It's great, isn't it," beamed Lily, "getting a new start."

"Yeah," Sev agreed, staring as Lucius walked in front of them. "A new beginning."

 **AN: Thanks ya'll!**

 **Please review :)**


	3. Flying Haphazard

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! Especially if you want more. I want to know if people find this worth reading!**

Flying Haphazard

The most peculiar thing happened at lunch Wednesday afternoon. Lily was early, seating with her fellow Gryffindors, and only half of the student body had arrived, scattered with spaces between them as they sat. Her new roommates and she were seated near a cluster of six third years consoling a crying girl seated in the middle of their group. Lily and the girls kept throwing anxious glances at their number, wondering what was wrong. Homesickness? None of them had had it that bad, and they were first years.

A dark haired witch was gently stroking the crying girl's hand and others continued to awkwardly pat her back. After a full five minutes of the friends trying to consol the crying girl, Mary leaned across the table and whispered to Lily, "The least they could do is move it to the entrance hall . . . At least we're _trying_ to eat." Lily thought the remark was kind of harsh.

She had a point, however, as fifteen or so pupils nearest to the cluster had all but forgone their food and watched in interest.

Hearing Mary's words, the friend threw a filthy look in their direction before turning back and cooing to the crying girl. Mary shrugged in a _not-my-problem_ kind of way.

"Here, let's get you comfortable." A boy stepped forward from the group and took the girl by the shoulders, gently leading her out of the Hall with the help of another friend. The dark haired witch scurried after them, but not before throwing Mary another great look of fury as she past.

Three remained behind from the group and took seats not far from where the first years sat. Their party now consisted of one boy (a sandy haired wizard) and two girls (a brunette and blonde).

"Can you believe it?" the sandy haired boy asked.

"Out of the blue – just like that."

Mary turned to the brunette who'd just spoken. "What's out of the blue?"

Raven, Lily, and Alice silently looked on and Lily privately thought it was a bit rich to ask after complaining. . .

Mary did not seem the least bit shamed, and the brunette was equally unabashed giving a reply behind her friend's back.

"Maryellis," the girl waved in identifying her crying friend, who was retreating out of the Great Hall. "She just found out her aunt and fifteen-year-old cousin died."

Raven and Lily covered their mouths in horror. Alice remained unattached.

"Only found out because she read the paper," the blonde shook her head in pity. "Of all the ways . . ."

" _What?"_ Lily gaped. The blonde nodded.

Mary looked on eagerly. "What happened?" she asked, and her eyes seemed to bulge a bit.

The third years exchanged a look. The blonde pressed her lips together as if unwilling to divulge any further in the topic. It was only then Lily noticed her roommates were not the only ones taking an interest in the story; ten or so at the table were still listening.

After a taut silence the sandy haired boy tore his gaze away from his friends and spoke. "We . . . we think it was done by," he grimaced, " . . . You know . . ." Then whispering, " _Voldemort."_

A few raised eyebrows, one quiet gasp, and three disbelieving snorts consisted the responses from the comment. About half turned around to continue eating, disinterested in what he said. Lily on the other hand, had no idea what that name meant or why it deserved such a varied reaction.

Not about to be the first year idiot, Lily's eyebrows peaked in feigned understanding and the brunette girl picked up the story. "Four Muggles found dead near the tunnel early this morning. Not a trace or mark on them."

"Could only be wizard's work," the boy intervened. Although Lily didn't know why that was, Alice, Raven, and Mary all nodded. "That's why it was in _The Prophet_ , only, it was crammed in the middle like they don't want people to know what's going on." His round freckled features hardened in determination.

"Anyway," the blonde went on, casting him a glance, "her aunt and cousin were two of the four. Vicious, isn't it?"

A few nods, but Lily still wasn't quite certain. Luckily, she wasn't alone.

"But why did he kill them?" a fourth year asked further up the table. "What was his motive?"

The sandy haired boy shrugged. "Doesn't need a reason, does he? Hates 'em all." Nods scattered among those still enthralled. "So do others of his kind."

"Hey now," an offended looking prefect said scornfully. "Not _all_ purebloods are like that!" Nearly all the onlookers plus the five who'd gone back to eating looked disdainfully at the sandy haired boy. Lily got the distinct impression he'd said something very wrong.

"I never said 'purebloods,' did I?" Sandy Haired gave the prefect a cool and composed look. " _His_ lot. I'm just saying he doesn't _need_ a reason to off somebody he already despises." A few nods backed him up.

"Don't be daft," a shrewd looking fifth year girl intervened. "You don't just go around killing people. You have to have a reason." Even more nods backed up her (Lily's included).

"Okay then," the brunette girl from the group said. "Maybe they gave him a funny look, maybe the kid bumped him on the street – it just doesn't _matter_ to these people when they've already got so much bias built up inside. If you've already made the decision to kill, any reason is reason enough. You've already decided, so you're past the point of reasoning."

The shrewd girl shook her head contemptuously and said loudly: "Reasoning with _these_ people is past the point of sanity." Sandy Haired threw her a look as she continued. "Voldemort is an old coot, and those who support him are just a bunch of fat, rich, pureblood fanatics."

A few shrugged and looked at their friends in compliance or no.

"You know how it all started, don't you?" she eyed Sandy Haired shrewdly.

He set his jaw and did not say anything. The fifth year gave a smug look and said, "It was a pureblood Slytherin who wanted only wizard's blood running through the school during his time at Hogwarts. When he graduated, he organized a group to petition the Ministry called the Knights of Walpurgis. _That's_ the only thing going on. It's a gang to get Ministry persuasion for pureblood rights and regulations."

It was very quiet, and Lily saw many looking to friends like she did, trying to confirm if this was true. Nobody seemed to know the answer.

"I heard his 'petition' already killed five people, not counting the ones today." A strong set boy from the back had spoken up bravely, raising from his seat.

Shrewd Girl shook her long brown hair and gazed at the ceiling as if she could not handle dealing with idiots. Resolutely, she said, "It's a political stand. It'll blow over; I give it six months. And no _way_ he just kills that girl's relatives because he's _bored_ –"

"I never said that–!" Sandy Hair rounded on her angrily.

" _My_ aunt works for the Ministry, and _she_ says things like this happen on the occasion all the time." Shrewd Girl interrupted. "Every decade or so _someone_ new comes with an idea to turn the Wizarding Community 'pure' – I'm telling you, Voldemort is just a silly gang to scare neighborhood children. The most they can do is rattle a few a few cages and stir up the press into it. It'll go away eventually."

She stood; head held high while she shouldered her bag, saying, "Come on, Hannah, we've got work to do." And a rather embarrassed girl Lily had not seen before rose from the table and followed her out.

Everyone who had been listening at the Gryffindor table slowly went back to eating. The two girls of Maryellis's friends looked cross and vexed, and Sandy Haired boy was furious.

"She's barking mad." He gritted his teeth. "I mean, it's one thing to petition, but this? Maryellis's family _died_. Was _murdered_."

"I heard it's more than that," a boy named Frank said quietly. "He has a following. They're called Death Eaters. My dad doesn't talk about it much, but he's an Auror in the Ministry and he told me things aren't looking so good."

" _Death Eaters?_ " cut in Sirius. "What's he gonna do, grow an appetite?" Lily started, not having realized the four Gryffindor boys had joined the group sometime during the squabble. Black chuckled and looked to share the joke with Potter. Potter was solemn.

"It's true," he said. "My dad said the same thing. The Ministry's keeping this quiet, but, it's not going away."

And something in his tone made Lily shudder.

The first years' introduction of flying lessons took place just before lunch on Friday, and by then, Lily had long forgotten about any mishappenings or dark wizards. They filed out with mounting excitement and a churning feeling in Lily's stomach. As she marched along with Sev she overheard Thorn Callaghan was saying to her Slytherin mate Jean, "I'm quite advanced in magic, you know, all my uncles and aunts say so. Ever since I was a little girl." She lifted her chin as one who was rather pleased of their accomplishments. "Whenever our houself, Bleechy, was around I'd try and break a vase or the levitate books he was holding. Sometimes my mum would even come in and teach me a few spells."

Jean looked quite impressed, and Badru Smat, also of Slytherin, said with his thick African accent, "I learned _alohamora_ right after I got my wand to spy on my sister. But," he frowned, "all I saw was her talking on the phone before she hexed me with a tentacle spell."

Thorn laughed and Jean questioned him on what a "phone" was.

A weight fell into Lily's stomach. "Sev," she muttered from the corner of her mouth, "Are all witches and wizards able to learn spells from a young age?"

After tearing his eyes away from the gleaming wooden handles of the brooms that were now in sight, he looked over and, seeing her expression, sobered.

"Y-yeah . . ."

"Did your mum ever - ?"

After a beat of silence and keeping his eyes on the ground, he said, "Yeah," in a would-be casual voice. "But mostly I taught myself – you know that. Found a book or two . . ."

Her stomach dropped even more.

"But - don't worry about, Lily. You're brilliant," Sev said rather breathlessly. They were at the brooms now, and a stumpy looking witch started lining some students parallel to the brooms. "Especially in magic."

"Back up _just_ a titch," the teacher bustled in front of them, interrupting Sev and lining him unnecessarily against a broom.

"To your right, Miss," she scooted Lily over and than she was gone.

"Look, we had plenty of practice on our own" said Snape. "It was instant. We didn't need incantations, remember? You're a natural. You'll learn all that other stuff and spells here."

Now standing with an arms length between them, Lily looked dismal and pleadingly at him.

"But what if it's not _enough?_ " She was thoroughly disheartened. These kids had years of observation up their sleeves. Not to mention practice inside a household that could not be detected.

"Don't worry about it," he said with feeling. Then, wholeheartedly, he repeated: "You're brilliant."

She meekly bit her lip and stared at the ground, listening as the teacher began to speak from the front of the lines. The stumpy witch introduced herself as Madame Baldrick and went into a brief explained how to properly mount and fly a broom, so that Lily fell silent.

"Now," the teacher said, "when you've successfully acquired your broom, you may mount – on my mark, mind you – and attempt to float several feet before promptly descending. Any questions?"

There were a scatter of shaking heads and murmurs of understanding.

"Alright. So! Stick your right hand over the broom, and say 'up.'"

The word was echoed repeatedly throughout the practice grounds. Lily frowned as her broom remained stationary. She tried again, this time only resulting in it flinching. On her third attempt the broom made its way halfway towards her hand before clattering back to the soft dirt.

Hearing chuckles, and looked up to find Potter and Black staring at her with identically amused expressions. Potter lazily leaned against his upright broom, looking completely natural as he watched her struggle.

Her cheeks turned pink and with as much force as she could muster she yelled, "UP!"

Instantly, the broom wobbled its way into her hand and she gave a satisfied grin. That felt good.

Looking over at Severus, Lily saw that his broom had yet to move at all, along with maybe four other students'. His eyes were hard in determination and every so often he'd glimpse at Potter, eyeing his broom with great dislike.

"Right, now for those of you who've successfully summoned your broom, you may try it out in the air while I assist the remaining others.

"Remember, only a few feet." She gave them all a piercing looks before assisting the few who had not yet summoned their brooms.

Potter was lightning fast, being the first in the air with a great smile plastered on his face. Black was not far behind him, nor the girl Jean. Lily grimaced and mounted her own broom with trembling fingers.

 _It's just a few feet, Lily, you can do this. Sure it's a wobbly old broom, but the law of gravity_ clearly _doesn't apply to wizards, and it's just a few feet. . ._

 _Oooh, I never did like heights . . ._

Taking in a deep breath, Lily closed her eyes and placed her foot on the ground to gently kick off when –

" _OI!_ Mister Black, will you please leave Mister Potter's bristles alone?" Madame Baldrick barked out. "We don't want any – oi! Miss!"

Lily started as the teacher had yelled and kicked off much harder than she had intended. She gave a startled cry and widened her eyes as the world wobbled below her.

She felt the color drain from her face as the broom continued climbing, higher and higher she went with no real way to stop it. Hard panic squeezed her heart as the broom continued to ascend.

"Miss! Come down!"

Lily opened her mouth to respond that she didn't know how to come down, but quickly clamped it shut as she felt her stomach lurch. She shook her head fiercely, too scared to do anything but grasp her hands on the handle and squeeze her eyes shut.

All the students had gathered and were staring at Lily in fear, wondering how she would get down and muttering urgently to their friends. Madame Baldrick was yelling some sort of instructions to Lily and calling for her own broom but all sounds were drowned by the blood rushing to her head and the sound of her heart beating.

Lily's face twisted in agony as she felt herself veering left. Then, she knocked into something hard with scratchy bark.

With a blood-curtailing scream she was being thrown from her broom. There was a collection of gasps and she grabbed the end of the handle. Her broom was standing vertical above her as she dangled dangerously from the last few inches of the handle. With scared tears streaming down her face and scratches from the bark on her hands, Lily held on for dear life as she struggled to work her mind for a solution.

Another set of gasps emanated from the students and Lily soon felt a rush of air to her right.

A warm hand clamp over hers and a voice said, "Fancy meeting you up here, Evans. Need a hand?"

 _POTTER!?_

Had it been any different scenario Lily might have opened her mouth and ordered him to fetch Madam Baldrick instead. However, she dismissed the thought and, unable to speak, shook her head. To Lily's dismay, her broom slightly swayed with her movements which caused her to close her eyes and whimper. She gripped the handle more tightly.

"Okay, now stay calm . . . Do you think you can move your hand?"

Again she shook her head.

"I want you to try," Potter's voice said in her ear. "Try inching your way to the center of the broom handle. Do you think you can do that?"

Another violent shake.

"Come on Evans, _try._ I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." His voice sounded uncharacteristically reassuring and strong.

Slowly, very slowly, Lily peeled her right handed fingers back and promptly reattached them to the front of her left hand.

"That's it, now do that exact same thing with your left," Potter encouraged.

Lily barely nodded as she complied, eyes still shut. Feeling her way over the other hand, she locked on to the handle once more.

"Good, now, keep going, you're almost there."

Lily redid this stunt twice more until the broom lay horizontally, no longer dangling above her. She could hear mutterings and incoherent murmurs from the students below her, some sounding encouraging and others approving.

"Okay, I want you to try pushing down on the broom handle with all your weight while still keeping it level, alright?"

Lily shook her head no again.

"Come on Evans, don't give up on me now; I know you can do this. You're not getting out of Potions that easy," he tried.

Lily couldn't smack his head so instead, she just hung there in response, arms aching with effort.

"Evans, _trust me,"_ he urged _._ "I swear, I won't let _anything_ happen to you. You have my word," he added firmly.

 _Trust_ _him!? Trust_ HIM?

But from the way he said it, Lily actually did feel compelled to believe him. Potter genuinely wanted to help her get down. Nodding, she attempted to lower her broom, pushing down weakly and huffing with effort. She had used all her strength in staying afloat and couldn't bare down the broom more than a few inches - not nearly enough for her to get a leg over. Lily's clammy palms started to slip and another whimper escaped from her lips.

"Whoa! Ok, stay with me now Evans. You've got to try again."

Lily started to shake her head no but managed to take another attempt. This time her hands were so sweaty that her fingers slipped the rest of the way. She plummeted to the earth.

Shrieking, Lily wrenched her eyes open and watched as the ground churned endlessly as it rushed up to greet her. She flailed and screamed and kicked but it was all in vain. She noticed the misplaced log with a branch sticking up and realized she was seconds away from being stabbed when –

She was yanked from the air.

Flying backwards, Potter jerked her wrist up and twisted his broom at the very last second. They shot back into the sky and she felt a protective arm around her.

Somehow, Potter had miraculously snatched Lily from death, directed his broom away from the log, and hauled her onto his broom. Her legs dangled off one end sitting side-saddle. She burst into tears. Sobbing, she leaned against his shoulder burying herself into him and felt the broom aim downwards.  
"Shh, you're going to be alright. It's okay Lily, I've got you," he whispered.

Thankfully Potter had the grace of easing them down slowly and it seemed to take a while before she felt his feet gently touch the ground. She tore herself away from her nook in his chest and opened her eyes, vaguely aware that there was loud cheering and applause surrounding her, accompanied by all her fellow first years and a proud looking Madam Baldrick. She patted Potter on the back and gave him a nod of recognition before turning to Lily.

"Can you stand alright?" she asked kindly.

Lily nodded and attempted to climb off the handle, peeling herself from Potter's embrace. He kept a steadying hand on her shoulder as he helped guide her up.

As soon as she stood, Lily felt all the blood rush to her head again, and as she took a step forward, everything went black. The last thing she remembered was being grabbed by at least seven different hands all at once.

 **AN: Like it? Than review!**


	4. New Friendships

**AN: Okay people, review and share with your friends!**

New Friendships

Lily woke grudgingly to multiple fuzzy shapes looming around her.

As her vision cleared she realized she was in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by Potter, Severus, and the brown haired kid, Lupin. Severus visibly brightened when she came to. Potter gave a half smile and even Lupin looked a bit relieved. She let out a breath and tried to sit up, only to promptly be pushed back down.

"Oh no you don't Miss Evans, not for another forty-five minutes at _least_ ," a woman in a matron's outfit scolded. "I'm Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse," she said cordially. "I've given you a potion that should help calm your jittered nerves. It's a relaxant, so you might not be feeling up for class for the rest of the afternoon."

. "But it's the first week! " Lily cried out. "What about Potions, and Herbology? I can't skip, oh please, I'll miss _so_ much magic, and all the fun . . ." She looked up with pleading eyes.

"Lily, I don't know if that's such a good idea . . ." Severus delicately warned; he knew her passion for learning magic and was equally familiar with her temper.

"But I _must_ if I'm to learn _everything_ from the start the year. I have so much to learn, Madame Pomfrey, oh please, please, I –"

"Enough _,_ " the matron cut in. "My orders are final Miss Evans. However, if the relaxant starts to wear off and you feel up for it, you may leave within the hour _with an escort_ to your next class. You will just have to settle for going in late, or face missing it altogether."

Lily opened her mouth to reply but after a moment of struggling, she clamped it shut. Pink splotches of frustration rose to her cheeks as Madame Pomfrey retreated.

"I hope the professors don't do anything exciting . . ." Her lip pouted at the unfairness of it all. First she was thrown into the air and totally embarrassed by her inability to control a broom . . . What if the teachers wanted to impress the students and gave demonstrations? Or worse, start teaching magic while she was stuck in here?

Severus patted her hand reassuringly, drawing her back to the present. She looked over and smiled a thanks to him as Potter eyed their intertwined hands. Lupin on the other hand, observed all of them; not missing the smirk Severus shot Potter while Lily wasn't paying attention.

"So, what _are_ you guys doing here?" Lily asked the three. "Well, Severus, you're my friend, so I know why you're here. I suppose Potter helped me in, so, I guess that leaves you, Lupin." She looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, I just helped bring you in and alerted Madame Pomfrey." He kept an almost unreadable expression, but his eyes betrayed discomfort before he began to study the grounds through the window. He seemed like the type who either didn't like attention, or wasn't used to it.

"Oh thank you, that was very kind," she smiled reassuringly. He weakly returned it before gazing out the window again.

Potter shifted his feet and glanced around for a chair. Not finding one he shrugged and flopped onto the bed next to Lily's, spreading out his arms behind his head as he settled in.

"Potter, what are you doing? That's for patients."

"Well, I figured I earned it. After my daring rescue," He flashed her a brilliant smile. Lily rolled her eyes and wondered if this smiling-and- eye-rolling was becoming a common exchange between them.

Snape looked at him darkly. "You think that a few tricks on a broomstick will win you a reward?"

Lily shot Sev a warning look but it was too late. Potter was on his feet with his wand in hand. Severus jumped up as well, looking hungry with the possibility of a rematch. His pale face flushed with adrenaline. Lupin watched the exchange between them closely, his eyes flitting back and forth between the figures.

"You going to say that again, Snape?"

"Why, are you as deaf as you are obnoxious? I doubt a person could have that many flaws."

Just as they raised their wands Madame Pomfrey walked into the room and gasped.

"What on earth are you doing! _Dueling near my sick patient?_ " She grabbed them each by their ears and started hauling them out the door with cries of pain from both parties. "I don't care if you are trying to impress the lady, do it elsewhere!"

Lily heard the door slam and gave a start. Lupin shifted and looked around awkwardly, as if wondering if he should go or not.

"Boys," Lily sighed. "Those two will probably never learn. Too bad, they have a lot in common."

Lupin cocked a skeptical brow.

"They're both about as bright as a rock," she said. Of course she didn't mean it, but they both chuckled and some tension passed.

"It's Remus, right?"

Lupin seemed surprised that she remembered his first name. "Er, yeah. We met on the train."

Lily smiled warmly. "I don't think I could ever forget someone who looked so surprised when they were sorted."

Remus almost blushed as he looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"Has your family all been in a different house too?"

Lupin fidgeted for a moment, then shook his head and replied with, "I was afraid the hat wouldn't sort me at all. What if it just sat there on my head and never called out anything?"

"Why would it do a thing like that?" she laughed. "You're seem like you're alright." She gave him a crooked smile.

Lupin looked indecisive for a moment, but he remained silent and after a moment turned toward the window which overlooked the grounds. He changed the topic.

"You really are lucky that boy – James – saved you, you know. Your friend . . . Well, I would think he would've been grateful. I mean, that fall looked bad. It's not very nice of him to start mouthing off to the guy who just grabbed you from that." Then he tensed, as if waiting to see if he had spoken out off turn.

"You're absolutely right."

Remus turned back to her and relaxed, a small smile playing on his scratched face. With anyone else she might have tried to defend Severus, even if she agreed. But with Remus, she felt oddly comforted by his presence, and found herself wanting to befriend him.

"You know, if I could I would make them both clean the owlry spotless for their detention."

Remus gave her a questioning look.

"By the time they'd finish, all the owls would have pooped again! It'd be a never ending cycle of dung scrubbing." She grinned evilly.

Remus scrunched up his nose, but chuckled nonetheless.

"You are one strange witch Lily."

Lily opened her mouth but changed tactic and beamed, lighting up her whole face.

"What?"

"You called me Lily."

"So? You called me Remus."

"So it just makes me happy. I like not being called Evans all the time." She scrunched up her nose. "Wizards are so formal." Lily paused for a moment. "Remus, are we friends now?"

He thought for a moment, hesitating. "I . . . suppose we could be. Yeah . . ."

"Good." She smiled at him again, and she thought he might have turned slightly pink.

Madame Pomfrey bustled back into the room. "Mister Lupin I'm glad you're here. In about fifteen minutes time would you please escort Miss Evans to her next class if she's ready? I believe you are I the same house, yes?"

Remus nodded and turned back to the window as she re-entered her office. "Is that the Whomping Willow?" Lily asked, from her position, she could only see part way through the glass but that seemed to be what Remus was looking at. "I heard they only planted it this year. Seems strange, don't you think?"

He paused and gave the impression of choosing his next words with delicacy. "Yes, it does seem rather strange they put it there. But, there are a lot of strange things here at Hogwarts, don't you think? So . . . why question this one?"

"Well yes, but why wouldn't they plant it as a sapling?" Lily asked. "They reinstated an entirely grown tree. Doesn't that seem odd? I just can't help but wonder why," her voice trailed off. Remus took the impression that she didn't often let things go. He was quiet.

"Maybe they're using it for medical research of some kind," Remus finally muttered quietly. "I hear it can move."

"Really? _Cool!_ "

Lily nodded, planning on asking Professor Sprout. She smiled thinking of the middle aged, happy teacher. A fifth year had pointed out and described all the professors to Lily at the feast. Professor Sprout was a kind, round-faced woman who loved her work in the greenhouses. Information about the teachers was helpful, but Lily wished the students had warned her of the dangers of flying. Now she was stuck this very minute missing part of her next lesson.

"Well, come on, let's get out of here. I don't think I can stand the feeling of missing class much more."

"Good, because I'm dying to open my new textbook and start mixing up potions," Lupin smiled. Lily grinned in return.

"Remus, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful new friendship."

 **PLEASE REVEIW (esp. the last chapter!)**


	5. Year Two

Year Two

"Will you _please_ stop," Lily pleaded. She was getting quite nettled. The young redhead was seated at an oak desk in the Gryffindor Common Room and James Potter was slouched in the adjacent chair, flicking her quill repeatedly as she tried to write.

"C'mon, Red –"

"It's Evans."

"I know you're not doing homework yet, it's only the first day! So come and have a little fun, why don't you?"

Her red hair was tied back in a ponytail and the lidded frustration was quite evident on her face. She took a shallow, controlling breath as he repeatedly flicked her quill.

" _Because_ ," she said through gritted teeth, "I'm writing home and would like it to look clean and _neat_ when I send it off.

"And," Lily added as an afterthought, "I don't _want_ to go anywhere with you."

"Again," he said slowly as if talking to a seven year old, " _it's the first day._ Why're you writing home?" He continued to flick the feather.

"Beca- _Because!"_ Lily grabbed his fingers in his continued attempt to strike. "My mum likes to know I arrived safely after a magic train whisked me off to a very _secret_ magical school."

Potter had a smarmy smile. "You're holding my hand, Evans."

She pushed it away and he chuckled. Why did he always act like this?

Coming close to rub against her shoulder he said, "We can hold hands _under_ the table if it'll make you feel better about it."

" _Hmph!"_ She shoved him and stood forcefully. Letter in hand, she had the intent of stamping off to finish her work elsewhere. But with a fluid wave of his wand, spare parchment folded itself into numerous paper butterflies and flurried after Lily. He caught up with her – easily – and strutted backwards with hands in his pockets as the paper insects circled them both.

He was still shorter than her by perhaps two inches, but those two inches gave her the leverage she needed to feel superior to any antics he threw her way.

Lily's eyes flicked to the butterflies and, briefly, she thought it was a good bit of magic. But she found Potter looking at her, still strutting backwards and her resolve set in.

" _Take a hint."_

"Could say the same to you," he said without missing a beat. Potter gave a crooked grin.

She deadpanned. "Will you please _not—_ "

But she was not given the chance to finish; a fourth year knocked into Potter who in turn bumped into Lily - something he did quite often the previous year.

Shoving him hard, she declared, "That's it! If you pretend to run into me one more time, I'll –"

Alice exited the girl's dormitory to the sound of Lily yelling at Potter and roughly shoving him away. He stumbled, but grinned and held up his hands. "Wasn't my fault, Red."

"Leave me alone." She turned to leave.

Alice surveyed the scene, spotted the majority of her roommates, and joined them. Mary held out a bowl of popcorn silently.

"Mary, where on earth did you get that?" Raven asked curiously.

"Sirius nicked it from the kitchens," Mary said, eyes intent on the scene. "He left to grab a tally sheet from his dorm room."

"So you decided to help yourself?" Alice asked drily.

"Awe, come on now Evans, d'you really want that?" James jogged next to Lily on the other side of the room. "Then who'd you _hold hands_ with?" he daunted in his adolescent way.

"'Course I did," Mary continued as if the arguing couple wasn't there. "Don't you two want any?"

Raven turned and stared with her wide blue eyes. "Mary . . . Sirius _left_ food out – food he normally hounds down or guards with enchantments – and you thought it was a good idea to just pick it up and eat it?"

Alice raised a judgmental brow and they both stared at McDonald.

"Er, yes? I only thought – "

"Like I would ever want hold your hand!" Lily cried. She threw her hands in the air and said, mostly to herself, "What am I even doing here?"

"Maybe not now Evans. But you'll see. I guarantee my life on it. Yours too."

"You might have a point . . . I don't feel so good . . ." Mary said. Her face scrunched up and she bent over a touch to clutch her stomach.

"Oh, jee, _thanks_ Potter. Gamble with my life why don't you?" Lily answered scathingly.

"No! No, you've got it all wrong, see?" He rushed forward and grabbed her hand, and the butterflies were momentarily left without a center of orbit. They rushed to encircle them both. "There's not even a _chance_ of you getting hurt. Because in the end you'll like me. I promise – not even a chance."

"Mary? Are you okay?" Raven asked tentatively.

Mary shook her head.

"Merlin, you're thick," Lily's whisper carried from the circle of butterflies. She slipped her hand from his and stared hard into his face, glaring. "Why would I admire a person who embarrasses people like poor Bernadine Bullstrode and hexes my best friend?"

She turned on her heel to leave.

Suddenly, small yellow fuzzies started to sprout from the pores in Mary's arm.

"Wh-wha-?" she stammered. They sprouted into feathers.

"AHHH!"

Mary's shrieks echoed around the common room, bringing the red-haired girl to turn. Every head whipped around to find McDonald sporting a new yellow coat of feathers that covered her arms and lower neck.

Raven squeaked and covered her mouth in horror, Alice's mouth slackened.

Sirius just emerged from the boys' dormitory with Pettigrew and stopped at the sight of McDonald. A wide grin exemplified his good-looking features and he hurried down the rest of the steps.

" _Excellent!"_ he said. "James, c'mere! That bloke wasn't joking, they actually worked! Have to use this on Snivellus . . ."

Mary looked ready to kill. "BLACK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

Potter was still standing in the spot Lily had left him, cheeks flushed. He clenched his fists before spinning around to make his way over.

Peter scurried forward and smiled, looking Mary up and down with his head bobbing in approval.

"Well . . . it sort of worked," Sirius appraised. Potter gave a half smirk at the expression on Mary's face, still seeming a bit put off. In the background Lily threw up her hands, exasperated by how little it took Potter to leave for Sirius, opposed to when _she_ tried to get rid of him.

"They didn't extend all the way down her back – look – but . . ."

It was only then Lily _really_ noticed that her friend was covered in ghastly yellow feathers. "Mary!" she rushed over. Raven was shaking her head.

"You've simply outdone yourself Sirius," Potter clamped him on the back, suddenly looking revived. "Getting McDonald of all people to sprout chicken wings, I mean, the rhymes themselves –"

"Shut up Potter!" Mary spat. "Where's the antidote!" There was hysteria laced in her voice.

Sirius smirked evilly. "There isn't one."

Mary turned evenly towards him. " _What—are—you—saying—to—me— Black."_

Alice slid off the couch and stood threateningly by her best friend. Arms folded and wand loosely held between two fingers, she spoke quietly, "Are you saying you gave her a potion you can't fix?"

Sirius swallowed a bit.

"Sorry McDonald," Potter hastily interjected. "You'll just have to make do."

"Hey, maybe she can live in Hagrid's chicken coup," Peter grinned, "I'm sure he'd love to examine–"

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL IF –"

" _Miss_ McDonald!" McGonagall's voice rang out sternly. Everyone in the room flinched.

The Head of Gryffindor House approached swiftly with a third year boy who must have ran for her. "What is the meaning of this?" She did a double take when she saw Mary. "Good gracious, you weren't kidding, Longbottom. Miss McDonald, what happened to your arms?"

Mary shot poisonous looks at Black, Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin. Lupin looked alarmed and took several steps back shaking his head to signify he had nothing to do with it.

"These _evil –_ " she struggled for a word vile enough and eventually gave up. " _things_ \- left out popcorn with a transformation potion in it."

Sirius shrugged defensively. "Hey, she's the one who ate it. Technically speaking, Your Emerald-ness, that popcorn was mine. _She_ stole it from me _._ "

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and flashed her eyes in Sirius's direction. "And you thought it alright to leave out a harmful joke product? These items are obviously _new_ Mister Black and not yet stable! Which I'm sure you already _knew_ ," she narrowed her eyes knowingly. "Her transformation could have been severely damaged and you're only _lucky_ nothing permanent took place."

"Nothing permanent!?" Mary screeched. "I'VE GOT CHICKEN ARMS. How am I supposed to get rid of these!?"

"It's . . . It's not _so_ bad." Lily winced.

McGonagall survived the chicken-girl questionably. She did not seem to agree. " Yes . . . Well, we'll bring you to Madame Pomphrey. Perhaps there's something she can do in spite of the situation."

"And _you,_ " McGonagall rounded on Black, "you will have a week's worth of detention, and I shall be writing to Walburga." Sirius paled at the mention of his mother.

Lily, Raven, and Alice exchanged glances. " _Walburga_ ," Raven whispered and Lily let out a giggle.

Looking exhausted at what may come, McGonagall sighed to Sirius. "It's only the first day . . ."

She shooed off the other onlookers, including one muggleborn sporting a Polaroid camera. Mary followed close behind, a trail of yellow feathers falling in her wake.

"Well," Black started, rubbing a feather between his fingers "on the bright side, if Madame Pomphrey can't patch her up, we'll always be able to find her."

The Gryffindor girls glared.

Lily entered the busy Hall with Mary and Alice and noticed that there was an extra boost of energy to the students. Everyone was a little bit louder and a little more enthusiastic as they buzzed among each other, talking to friends and snatching muffins and pastries off the table. As the three girls wound their way to an open spot, Lily kept looking around, trying to pinpoint the origin of this newfound energy.

"What's going on? Why's everyone so excited?"

"Oooh, you didn't hear?" Mary eagerly leaned forward.

 _When in doubt, leave it McDonald to know the latest news . . ._

"Garret Trumble was caught trying to sneak firewhiskey into his dorm after yesterday's Hogsmeade trip." Her eyes were bulging so much Lily silently marveled at their ability to remain intact with her skull.

"I hear he was already drunk and got into a huge row with fourth year Melvin Racole over some girl – Jean Zarolf I think – and now he's in the Wing. Apparently they're still deciding whether or not to expel him because rumor is that he practically gave Melvin an entirely new face by the time he was done with him!"

"Yeah, and I bet it looks better than the original," came a voice above them.

Lily rolled her eyes without looking up, but was smiling. "Black, don't you have some creature in a mini skirt to chase after?" She exchanged knowing smirks with her friends, all four having agreed he was the cutest of the Gryffindors. Too bad he was arrogant too.

"Tsk tsk," Potter said as he slid in beside Lily. She scooted far to the right. "Such a presumptuous girl. For your information, he does have _some_ standards Evans. She has to be breathing as well." He cackled at his own joke.

Boys.

Sirius smacked Potter's head as he seated himself across from Alice who raised a silent judgmental eyebrow. Potter raised a hand and re-ruffled his hair before grabbing a piece of toast.

Mary silently shot death looks in Sirius's direction as the two began to help themselves to breakfast. Cute or not, she was furious about the feather incident.

Potter had the decency of putting food on his plate instead of shoveling mouthfuls down his throat like Sirius. The girls watched in horror before he stopped and looked at them, mid-bite. His gaze landed on Alice who was still staring at him with dull disapproval.

"What?"

Icily ignoring Black, Mary turned back to Lily, her enthusiasm resurfacing. "Isn't that just incredible though? Having a third year Gryffindor and a _fourth_ _year_ Hufflepuff fight over you in a lover's quarrel? Zarolf is only in our year!" She squealed and sighed longingly.

Black snorted. "Who'd wanna fight ofer a sfoopid Blytherin girl?" Everyone ducked as pieces of bread flew from is mouth. Lily made a noise of disgust in her throat and Alice narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"Blimey you're thick Black. And buy a lock for that open trap of yours," Mary shot. "Tell me; what girl wouldn't want two amazing guys, both in higher years than her, to be debating over who she prefers? I mean really, it's practically a romance novel!"

Lily gave a tiny sigh and subtlety rolled her eyes.

The group fell silent and turned to her, making color rise in her cheeks as she warily looked at them all.

"What?" she said self-consciously. She hasn't meant to be heard.

Potter looked too amused for any good to come of this.

"Well, well, well, could it be that Miss Evans has a different opinion on the matter?"

Lily opened her mouth to answer him, but changed her mind and turned to give Mary an apologetic look. "Look, I'm sorry, but I agree with Black on this one - Not about her being a Slytherin, I don't care about that, but the other bit. Honestly, you'd _want_ two boys who fancied you beating each other senseless? I'd rather have a bloke who could think on his feet rather than almost be expelled because he punched some other muck's lights out.

"And," she pressed further, "doesn't _your_ opinion matter, instead of who's ever left standing? Who cares about romance novels in a situation like this. If she chooses to date Melvin, than that's that."

Everyone was quiet for a moment and Potter cracked a smile. He clapped three times and Sirius grinned, exposing some food still entrapped in his teeth.

"Impressive Evans," Potter said. Then shrugging, "Though from where I'm standing, if you want her bad enough, just chuck a box of firecrackers in the other bloke's pants. Bound to leave him sooner or later."

He and Black cackled wildly and Lily scowled. Choosing to ignore their crude humor, she turned to Mary who was frowning and looking a little red; she was put out from being so openly opposed. Lily felt a twinge of sympathy, but it didn't change what she thought.

While her attention was diverted with a grimace of apology, Potter took the time to point his wand to the Slytherin table and mutter an incantation. Soon afterwards, Snape's fork and knife flew out of his hands. Nudging Black, Potter indicated with his chin just as Snape tried to grab the floating utensils, bewildered, and they bucked out of reach. Several of the Slytherins laughed.

Not observing this, Lily was saved from the awkward silence from opposing her friend when Peter Pettigrew approached. Remus Lupin was also with him after apparently realizing there was nowhere else to sit isolated — as he typically did – because the table was mostly full. Pettigrew took a seat across from Mary, and Lupin on Lily's right.

"Morning Lily," Remus said in the calm manor of his. He gave a slight, terse nod to Potter and Black as he started to butter his toast, jaw twitching involuntarily. Lupin tried to hide it, but Lily could tell he was apprehensive; almost as if he did not want to be near his roommates, or anyone else. Peter turned eagerly to Sirius and asked, "So are you guys really going to do it?"

Lily unconsciously flinched. His voice tended to squeak a bit when he got excited. Puberty did not treat all kindly.

"What are you up to this time?" Lily's guard went up and her eyes narrowed. "You're not going to give Peeves water balloons again, are you? That was the worst idea ever and now he won't stop."

Potter smirked and turned towards her again. "Please Evans, that was _so_ first year," he remarked. "No, what _we_ are doing –" he gestured to himself and Sirius "- is trying out for the Quidditch team. With Trumble out they're in need of a new chaser. Tryouts are this weekend." He gave her a smug look and popped a small piece of bread into his mouth.

Black looked around the Great Hall. "It's probably why everyone's so wound up, we all love a good Quidditch competition."

Potter rubbed his hands together, "Just wait till they see everyone get thrashed by me. I bet their faces will be priceless."

"But you're only second years!" Mary sputtered. "You'd have to be _fantastic_ to make it and beat the upperclassmen."

"I'm always fantastic, thank you very much."

Lily snorted.

"Doubting my abilities Evans?" Potter quirked an eyebrow on his obnoxious face. "Or have you forgotten a little stunt last year that merely, oh I don't know," he stated casually, " _saved your life."_ His voice had an edge. "And I never received a thank you, just so you know."

Lily's face flushed and looked at the table; he knew he was right.

After he had been thrown out of the Hospital Wing, an appropriate opportunity never seemed to have presented itself for her to express her gratitude. She _was_ grateful, it was true, but eventually Lily had just let it go under the impression he had as well.

"Well . . . Acts of chivalry shouldn't need rewarding," she huffed, thinking back to what Sev had said after the fact. She looked back at the table uncomfortably, knowing that she was wrong in saying so.

"You _owe_ me, Red. And I plan on collecting," he smirked. Lily shot him a glare.

"Anyway, I would've tried out for the Quidditch team last year, but first years aren't allowed - don't see _why_ ," he added bitterly. "It's only a bit of luck that Trumble was dumb enough to get caught. What a _dunghead_ ," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. Peter and Sirius chuckled and Remus forcefully focused on his breakfast.

"Welp, I'm all finished," Sirius said, rising from the table and stowing away an apple in his pocket. James jumped up to accompany him with a glance back at Remus. "See _you_ later," he raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

As they were about pass under the doorframe, Black's eye caught a passerby and he subtly jinxed the passing third year. The quill and two books he was holding jumped out of his arms. Potter immediately joined in, pointing his wand and as the boy bent down to retrieve the items, the books and his book bag hopped four paces back into the Hall when the he tried to collect them. When he bent over again, Black jinxed the books and bag to fly up above the boy's head and land with a thud upon the floor, quill clattering over them. All his things had spilled out of the bag and fell around him.

Lily huffed and gathered her things to walk to the boy's aid. She began to help the boy pick up his belongings.  
"You alright?" She recognized him as Derik Welmount, the boy who she had sat with the dinner of her first night at Hogwarts one year ago.

"Yeah, but I'd like to glue those two's shoes to the ceiling of Transfiguration and have McGonagall run into their dangling heads." He shot dark looks at Potter and Black over Lily's shoulder. In response they pretended to cower in fear, grasping and groping each other. Then they broke apart laughing and snickering and left the Great Hall.

"Just ignore them," she said. "It's probably not worth the waste of breath it'd take to hex them." She got to her feet and offered Derik a hand up. Smiling, she said, "I wouldn't risk the detention if I were you."

Derik smiled appreciatively and took her hand to hoist himself up.

"Thanks, Evans. Guess I'll see you around," he turned and started down the aisle.

"It's Lily!" she called after him, standing on her toes. Derik grinned over his shoulder just as he rounded the door.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Comfort

**I'm back! Read and Review if you like :)**

Comfort

"He's doing it again."

"I _know,_ " Lily hissed, adding rat tails to their Hair Raising concoction. They were in potions (Gryffindors were with Hufflepuffs this year) and Mary kept glancing over to where Sirius and Potter sat. Black was prodding the fire with his wand to adjust its temperature and while adding materials, Potter kept giving surreptitious glances to Lily.

"Pass me that ginger root," muttered Lily as she added the last tail. Mary handed over the ingredient and Lily examined it low in her seat; any excuse to keep her head down and not take notice of Potter.

"Have to be crushed more properly . . ." she murmured to herself. She reached across Mary to grab the cutting board and set to work.

"Is he still doing it?" She asked with eyes intently on the root.

"Yup."

"Has he looked away?"

"Once, but he's staring again."

Lily sighed and straightened in her seat to add the crushed ginger and the Hair-Raising potion fizzled green. The moment she dropped the last piece in the boiling pot she turned and glanced at Potter.

He caught her looking and split into a big grin, not the least bit embarrassed. He went back to cutting with that smile. His cheeks were pink, but that may have been from the proximity of the fire. Whatever the case, twelve-year-old James was adorable with rosy cheeks, a goofy smile, and hair messier than ever from the potion.

Lily could not grasp why he did not just focus on his potion, so after sighing again, she went back to work.

In the quiet room a sudden _thud_ made several heads swivel. Potter's hand had slipped from the root he was cutting to land loudly on the cutting board.

Almost all went back to their potion, but Lily angled herself on the table and pretended to check the fire's temperature so she could see Potter and Black's table out of the corner of her peripheral vision. Potter kept his eyes on his work and when he thought it was safe, glanced back up at Lily. Black was staring at him waiting for the ingredient and kicked him under the table when he did not comply.

"Ten-till already?"

Lily sat back quickly as Professor Horace Slughorn, who was seated behind his desk, looked at the watch on his wrist, caterpillar eyebrows raise. Standing, he stretched his arms and said, "Well. Let's have a look at these potions, shall we?" and a stifled gasp came from the back corner of the room.

He started to walk through the aisles and survey each potion's progress. Some of the students, like Terrance Jarcoll and Peter Pettigrew, were hastily stuffing whatever ingredients remained. Black and Potter glanced into their cauldron and shrugged to one another.

"Galloping Godric!" yelped Slughorn, drawing back at the sight of Marigold Good's outrageously large blonde hair reaching beyond her partner's workspace. "I think your potion works _too_ well, Miss Good," he said with a bounce of his toes and a waggling finger.

"Nah, it didn't," said Sirius loudly. "I don't see a difference."

A few chortles echoed the room and Marigold grinned and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She was known for her wild blonde curls and warm, sweet smile.

Horace Slughorn paused to peer into Lily's cauldron. "Well _done_ , Miss Evans. Yes . . . well done." He bounced on his toes once more and his walrus mustache twitched in a smile. Lily thought he might have been confirming a mental note when his eyes twinkled before he shuffled away.

She beamed.

Next was Charms, and a very familiar scenario ensued.

"Do you know why Potter's ogling at you?" Alice Levily drawled.

Alarmed, because Levilly only draws attention to obvious things, Lily looked up from the mouse she was trying to immobilize.

She had not been sure she had heard right over the scuttling of mice feet – but sure enough, there sat James Potter, eyes in her direction, lazily bouncing his mouse in the air by the tip of his wand – even though the assignment was a freezing spell.

As soon as Lily turned her head towards him his eyes flew to the mouse, pretending he had not seen and could not care whether anyone was paying him any attention.

Black sat next to him speaking to Ajita Rubbi and shooting annoyed looks at Hank Crawford who kept interrupting with his highly opinionated views. Next to them sat Remus whose mouse was immobilized but for the tail, and gently explaining to Pettigrew how it was done.

Potter played with his floating mouse some more and cast her a quick glance.

Lily turned back to her work and cast a perfect _immobulus_ on her mouse – the first in the class to do so.

"Yes, Miss Evans, yes! A beautiful charm!" piped tiny Professor Flitwick who was standing on a stack of books so he could see his class.

From the corner of her eye Lily saw Potter eye her work and then her; he seemed disgruntled that she had turned her attentions away from him.

A few more minutes passed as he started bouncing his mouse in irritation, and than with each passing moment fueled it with more aggression. In the end the poor creature hit the ceiling and flailed into the corner of the room. He sighed and stood to fetch it.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Lily muttered from the corner of her mouth. She unfroze her mouse to practice more.

Alice's dark eyes were narrowing in concentration, making her look threatening.

"Snape does it all the time, and you don't seem to mind."

Propping her hand under her chin, Lily thought about it and gave another swish of her wand. "Huh. You know . . . it's been so long I think I've just gotten used to it."

"Well if you can get used to it with him, then you can get used to it with Potter."

Lily gave her a doubtful look. "There's a _reason_ why Sev stares at me. And I hardly talk to Potter, so there must be a reason why it's happening _today_." She froze her animal for the third time. "Do you think he's trying to ask for help on the _immobulus_?"

She glanced back where Potter was re-seated and had switched activities and talking amiably with Maura Beaumont, a nice girl from Ravenclaw. Her table partner, Clarisse Biltup, kept trying to butt in the conversation and flash him cheeky smiles. He did not seem to care.

Alice gave a shrug and tried the _immobulus_ again. "He didn't need your help when the same thing happened last week."

Lily's wand toppled to the desk. " _What?_ "

Frowning down at her mouse - without so much as a glance toward Lily - Alice said, "When he was staring at you in Transfiguration last week. He'd already had the spell completed."

Alice's face darkened in deathly concentration and only managed to freeze the feet of her animal so that it keeled over. Lily blinked in thought, looking at her friend's mouse.

"No Alice, it's like this – let me show you." Lily picked up her wand and cast another Freezing Charm. Gesturing to Alice's wand hand she said, "You sort of flow your arm more _out_ than up, and – "

"Professor!" A seventh year prefect boy stood at the door wearing a disturbed look. "Anthony's let Peeves into the Ravenclaw common room again. You'd better come quick."

Flitwick gave a little jump of surprise and hopped down from his books. "Oh not _again –_ Last time he turned all the furniture upside down, ohhh –" Pausing by the door, he cast a hasty glance around the room. "Continue, continue, I'll be back momentarily . . ." and then he was following the student with hurried footsteps.

The very moment he was gone Potter was whispering in Sirius's ear and pointing to Hank. Clarisse looked put out. Crawford had hollowed cheeks, pointed features, and the dislikeable quality of expressing his biased opinions when they weren't asked for. He usually had his pointed nose upturned at student affairs and would rather be alone than talking to those he considered "below his intellectual reach."

A second later, Hank let out a yelp and leapt up from the seat. Everyone turned as his feet uncontrollably started to tap-dance.

A handful of giggles erupted and Hank looked around for the source of his enhancement while bobbing up and down to his tapping feet. Lily covered a smile with her hand.

"Loosen your feet, Crawford?" Black called. Potter's wand was directed at the Ravenclaw. His eyes flicked to Lily.

"Take it off!" Hank yelled, turning an angry scarlet.

"Think it'll do you some good," Potter drawled. "Must be tense walking around with the giant wand up your arse." Everyone burst into laughter and no one tried to help; they all disliked Hank. Even Lily, who generally tried to find something to like in everybody thought it an odd sort of justice that anyone as annoying as Hank might be made to tap-dance. It was harmless fun.

Pleased by the crowd's reaction, Potter gave a theatrical swish of his wand and turned the dance into and Irish jig. The students pointed and laughed, but Hank began to panic and sweat trickled down his forehead. He gazed at his wildly dancing legs, scared.

"Please – "

Lily frowned.

Potter gave another _swoosh_ of his wand and it turned into a samba knocking chairs over as the boy danced.

"Stop!" Hank crashed into a desk. Brows creasing deeply, Lily turned back to stare at her desk, not wanting to partake in the "fun" any longer, hoping Flitwick would soon return.

"Wha – _whoooa!"_ Hank danced into the teacher's solid desk and his glasses went flying from his face. He then turned to conduct a series of pliés.

"Do a twirl!" Julius Sehs of Ravenclaw shouted.

Potter complied and as he did so, caught sight of Remus's face (who was gazing silently with a stoic expression) and than Lily, who had lowered her gaze from the scene completely.

"Alice," Lily murmured from the corner of her lips, "Do you know the countercurse?"

Levilly, who had a ghost of a sadistic smile, was still watching the scene with lighted eyes. Tearing her gaze from Hank's ballet she shook her head. "We're not due to learn this spell until next week."

Lily pursed her lips and Professor Flitwick scurried into the room. He was disheveled and his hair was upturned. Thoroughly shocked at what he discovered in his classroom (two desk were turned over, his stack of books were toppled, and Hank was in the middle of circling on pointed toes), Flitwick gave a start and waved his wand, immediately causing Hank to collapse to the floor. He heavily breathed and lay there.

"Who put on that spell?" said Flitwick with uncharacteristic sternness.

Nobody answered as they were maintaining their giggles. Lily stared at Potter, waiting for him to fess up, but he looked around with innocent curiosity, same as everybody else.

"If no one is going to come forth, I shall deduct fifteen points from both Houses." Flitwick gazed as Crawford, who still lay on the floor. Red-faced in anger, Hank sprung up and pointed at James.

"He did it, he did it Professor!" he cried.

Many people threw him scornful looks for snitching. Someone muttered, "Prick. Spoils the fun" from the back. Flitwick turned to Potter, who wasn't the least surprised at being ratted out, and said, "Is this true?"

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Potter gave an uncaring shrug. "Needed a bit of practice, Professor." He oozed charisma. "See, I forgot we aren't to learn the countercurse for another week. And I was aiming for the table, really, but there was no stopping him once he started." He held up his hands. "It was an innocent mistake."

"Liar!" Hank accused. "You know perfectly well – you were aiming right at me!" He rounded on Flitwick. "He kept making me _dance_ , Professor!"

"Shut up, _Hank._ " Black, disgusted, glared down at him.

Tiny Professor Flitwick tried to look as stern as he could, looking up at the twelve year old under thinning brows. "Ten points, Mister Potter, and I think one night's worth of detention to remind you that we do not test these spells on humans in class."

"Ten! Only _ten?"_ Hank stomped the ground and gaped at him.

Potter shrugged as if to say ' _fair enough,_ '

Much of the day was filled with students recounting the event, and although Lily was amused when someone recounted Hank's exaggerated tantrum she also felt guilty that no one had tried to stop it. She should have. It came as a great relief when the story died out and she held some piece.

The rest of the week came and went, and Saturday arrived with the anticipation of who would fill the hole in the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Late that afternoon, when the sun was low and gold, Lily trudged through the courtyard of Hogwarts trying to find a quiet spot to do work because the common room was now full of people blabbering on about who would make the team. Settling herself on a deserted perch carved into the architecture of the columns, she cracked open her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and began comparing text with notes she'd taken from the new Professor's demonstration. (Professor Greengrass, as wonderful as he was, had to go away at the end of last year for family business. The rumor was his father was deathly ill.)

After several minutes, she looked up and saw Remus walking sullenly not too far away. Instead of his usual blank face, Lily was surprised to see confusion and misery. It didn't clash well with the scars. In fact, now that she took a moment to really look at him, there were _new_ scars. One in particular was much deeper than the rest, coming down diagonally from the corner of his left eye to the back of his cheek.

 _What_ did that boy get up to?

"Remus!" Lily called.

It took him a moment to focus on her, seemingly to come out of his deep thoughts. He hesitated, then made his way to where Lily sat. She patted the open space next to her and he took it rather reluctantly.

"Remus . . ." Lily said gently, "I say this as a friend. You look positively awful."

He gave a weak smile but didn't look at her, instead staring straight ahead with sad eyes.

"What happened?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Lupin looked up at her and stared deep into her eyes. Something appeared to be stirring inside of him as his chest swelled and he struggled with himself. His brown eyes seemed to hold a small glimmer of hope as they searched Lily's green ones. He opened his mouth and Lily thought he was going to confide in her, but after a moment, he looked down and visibly deflated.

"It's nothing," he said quietly.

Lily studied him, then decided to let it go.

Hoping to distract him, she turned the topic to school. He seemed to like the distraction, and they started to talk amiably about all their classes and schoolwork. Lily smiled internally at being able to help in at least one way.

After about fifteen minutes Lily turned and asked him, "So what'd you get on your potions essay? That was a terrible piece of work, I only got an E."

Remus' face remained impassive, but Lily could detect a thing of pride in his eyes as he shrugged and casually said, "An O."

Lily cocked her head to the right and considered him.

"Why do you do that?" she asked curiously.

"Do what?" Remus gave her a confused look.

"You always make that face," she gestured vaguely in his direction. "That face where you don't care, or - or kind of try to make it seem that something's not bothering you when it is. Yeah! _That_ face!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

Remus shifted uncomfortably and avoided meeting Lily's gaze. The suitable atmosphere they had been enjoying quickly vanished and was replaced with one a dark one.

"I don't know." All his confusion and sadness from before crept slowly back onto his face. Even sitting right next to him, Lily had to lean in to hear his quiet words. "I guess . . . I guess I don't want to care. Or rather, I'm afraid to. . . . Afraid for people to care for me." As soon as he said it, Lily could tell he wanted to take it back.

 _How sad . . ._ she thought. She wasn't quite sure what to say. She stared at his scars. He was always pulling his sleeves down, like they were a secret he wanted to keep hidden.

"Remus, look at me," Lily's words were gentle, but firm.

He tore his eyes away from his lap and met Lily's. Inside, Lily could see the weight of the world on his twelve-year-old shoulders. His eyes seemed almost hollow, and yet, they seemed to be pleading something.

Lily tucked some red hair behind her ears. "I know we're not _that_ close of friends, but I can tell you that no matter what, it's not as bad as you think. You are a _great_ person, and an even better wizard," she added confidently. "You shouldn't be afraid to let someone in."

He looked like he wanted to disagree,but she pressed on stubbornly. "Having people care for you — it's — it's the best feeling in the _world_. Knowing that there's someone, a friend, who would protect you, support you — you just can't replace that," she said, thinking of Sev.

"It doesn't matter what you have done, or think you have done. You don't deserve to be friendless."

Remus almost looked like he would believe her, but then shook his head in frustration. "How can you say that?" He demanded. His voice was raw and cracked a little. "You don't even _know_ me. You have no idea - I don't deserve friends! I can't - I can't just - people would get hurt. My parents - they've done so much for me already, I can't let anything _else_ or any _one_ –"

" _Remus,_ " Lily interrupted. She gazed fiercely into his eyes, burning with determination. "I don't have to know why you think this, but staying away from people who _do_ care is _not_ the answer." Lily's voice softened. "Letting someone in could end up helping you, not hurting you." Again, she thought of Sev. Where would she be without his guidance? Where would he be without her?

They sat in silence as Remus thought. His brooding mood seemed to quiet after a while. His frustration deflated.

"You know . . ." he said quietly. "Someone else told me something similar to that this morning. Only, I wasn't ready to believe it."

Lily smiled warmly and Remus weakly lifted the corner of his mouth.

A loud eruption startled both of them and they turned to see a group of people in Quidditch gear rounding the corner of the castle. A couple of students were setting off explosive noises and sparklers from their wands. None other than James Potter was at the front of the group, hoisted on two pairs of shoulders. Potter spotted the pair and began to wriggle down from his perch. He excused himself from the crowd, earning himself goodbyes in the form on many slaps on the back as he detached himself from the group.

Grinning like a fool, he jogged over to Lily and Remus. Lupin swallowed anxiously.

"I made it! Told you I could do it Evans," he said smoothly. His hair was messier than normal and he had an elation that she had never seen before.

Lily deadpanned. "Like I care."

James stuck his tongue out. Lily stuck hers out in response.

Potter's expression turned serious as her turned to her companion. He lowered his voice, leaning in to speak with Remus.

"Hey, listen mate . . . Later, can we, er, -" he glanced at Lily "- talk about that little problem?"

Remus turned slightly green and swallowed again. He nodded solemnly. James broke into a grin again and started walking backwards.

"Great! I knew you'd come around. I'll find you after the festivities then! Party in Gryffindor Tower in my honor!" Turning, he sprinted back to rejoin the crowd and they all cheered again when he.

Lily sighed and shook her head. "You think his ego could get any bigger over the years?"

Remus looked at her seriously and said, "Oh yes."

They both laughed and hopped down to join the party.


	7. Friends? Friends

**Whaaat? Two chapters in one day? I've been so busy with being sick, and our heater breaking, and traveling, and baby, that I haven't posted anything for a while so I'm sorry!**

 **To "Blah" - thanks for the review! Yes, I am editing/rewriting/adding all of my previous story. Hope you like it! I am WAY fonder of this version. I don't have an exact day to post, it's just when I have time to do the final touches. I already have the bulk of it written, like I said, but I still flesh out a couple of grammatical errors before I post, and being a mom is the busy life!**

 **Also thanks to Sky Full of Song for my first review!**

Friends? Friends.

"You notice he keeps doing that?"

Lily gestured across the common room to where Potter and his friends lay slouched on the couches nearest to the fire. Sirius and Peter were sprawled over the cushions, Remus sat erect with a book, and Potter himself was bent over a parchment and quill, impulsively scratching things out and running a hand in his hair absentmindedly.

"Doing what?" Mary looked up from her _Tween_ magazine.

"Potter. He kind of . . . messes his hair whenever he's in thought. Even in the classroom," Lily spoke even as the realization dawned on her.

Putting down her magazine, Mary looked at her friend pointedly.

"Lily, is someone developing a crush?"

Appalled, Lily stated firmly: " _No._ But . . . haven't you noticed?"

Mary glanced over while the only movement was Remus turning a page. Since their chat over six weeks before, Remus had grown quite close to James and Sirius, and they even emitted Peter into their inner circle; he usually added a sense of encouragement for James and Sirius to do something stupid.

Mary quirked a brow, seeing no evidence of Potter ruffling his hair, and shook her head. "So?"

" _So?_ Doesn't it bother you?"

Mary checked the scene again over her shoulders. This time, he did it. Turning back, she shrugged. "They're all the way over there. Why should it bother me?"

She was obviously not getting the point.

"But he does it a lot," Lily said abruptly. "I mean, like, _a lot._ It gets annoying after a time, don't you think? I kind of wish I could just . . ." she gestured her hands in almost a strangling motion, " . . . knock his hands off sometimes."

Mary chuckled and eyed her playfully. "How is it that you always tend to focus on James Potter and none of the other Gryffindor boys?"

 _Probably because he puts so much attention on me_ , she thought. This was probably what Mary wanted to hear. Instead, Lily shrugged, "None of them do annoying stuff."

Mary pursed her lips in contemplation and after a moment came up with, "Sirius does some weird things. How about when he smirks every time he enters or exits a room?"

"He does that in case any girls are watching," said Lily. "He just likes people to think he's a natural charmer." _Which_ , she thought, _he kind of is_.

Mary paused again. "What about Peter," she said. "He's _definitely_ annoying."

Lily hated to admit it, but . . . "Mhm, true . . . But he's not _distracting._ Potter's hair ruffling –"

"You don't think that obnoxious laugh he does when he gets nervous isn't _annoying?_ " Mary asked, incredulous.

"It is – but it's not _distracting._ " She thought of a way to convey the distinction in her mind. "It doesn't happen randomly in class, he only laughs when one of the others has already _done_ something distracting."

Mary shook her head and picked up her magazine.

"You are one weird chick, Lily Evans.

"I mean, you go around poking at James Potter, but you defend Peter Pettigrew and hang out with Severus Snape?"

"Hey," Lily said defensively, "Sev's a good friend! We've got along for years, and I love spending time with him. He's pretty advanced in magic, you know." She was used to sticking up for Snape, but sometimes she felt like she should compensate for his lack in other areas. His sickly palor, for one, demeaned him from the other teenagers. But really, if someone spent enough time with him, he was great.

"Yes, I know, I know . . ." Mary muttered under her breath and turning a page.

"And he – "

"'Taught you everything you know,'" Mary finished for her. "Yes, we're all _very_ aware, thank you very much." Skimming the page she muttered: "As you never let us forget it."

Lily was a little put out. Mary glanced at her, saw this, and put down the magazine.

"Look," she said pointedly, "There's a stark difference between the one you think is ' _annoying'_ and the one you're _friends_ with."

Lily opened her mouth but Mary cut her off. "James _Potter_ is from a well respected, and _rich_ , Wizarding family – and Severus _Snape_ is an unheard of _half_ -blood who's got rubbish clothes, mangy hair, and walks awkwardly."

Lily sat very still and blinked for a few seconds.

"Mary . . . _You're_ a half-blood."

"Yes, thank you, I know, but –"

"But _nothing_ ," Lily claimed. "People . . . people make their own qualities, annoying or otherwise. Not by how _rich_ they are or what _name_ they're attached to! I can't _believe_ you would say that. I mean – _you're_ a half-blood! Do you want people basing their judgment on _you_ just because of that?"

"But that's what I'm _saying_ ," Mary said, pained by Lily's lack of grasp on the concept. "They _do_. It . . . It's just the way things are." She sighed, than perked up as an example entered her mind. "Look at Black for instance. He's got charm, he's charismatic, good looking, and he's got a firm family name to base a reputation on. He's already _had_ a reputation before even setting foot in this House. Then there's people like Hank Crawford, who are mean, annoying, and nobody's heard of him. He's the only representation of his family and now nobody will like a Crawford as long as they live because he's such a whinny rat."

Lily scrunched up her face. "Well I refuse to think that! I like a person based on what _I_ observe, not by what their family reputation says about them. And _speaking_ of which," she added, "Blacks are notorious for being rather nasty Slytherins, from what I hear. If you had met Sirius before the sorting you would have assumed wrong about him," she flashed her eyes in what she thought was a sure triumph.

Mary sighed. "Look, it's not really Snape's family I care about, it's just that . . ." She struggled for a second trying to phrase what she wanted to say. "You don't _have_ to spend time with _him_ . . . Now that you have _other_ magical friends . . ."

Lily leaned back in shock. Speaking carefully, she said, "Yes . . . but if others could just look past his _appearances_ , I'm sure you'd all see he what a good friend he is. Unlike others with biased judgments or distracting habits," she clipped with a raised brow.

Mary gave her a look.

"But it's not just his _clothes_ , Lily." She leaned forward, lowering her voice. "The guy gives me the creeps! And he's . . . _weird_. I don't think he _showers_ ," she whispered. "Honestly? I don't know why you hang out with him."

Letting out a heated breath from her nose, Lily stared at the blonde with a new sense of who she was. After a moment of deep thought, she silently rose from her chair and started to gather her things.

"Where are you going?" asked Mary, surprised.

Lily spoke quietly and calm. "To go study with my trusted and smelly _friend._ Who has no problem hanging out with an un-respected unheard-of like me."

Noting the quiet guilt on Mary's face, Lily turned and left the common room.

"Would you just tell me what's wrong?"

" _Nothing_ , Sev, it's nothing."

They were in the library, and Lily couldn't quite hide her huffing and pink cheeks as much as she would like.

"Lily . . ." Sev gave her that penetrating look, one she couldn't resist with his trusted black eyes. Looking down and thinking about her words carefully, Lily pressed her lips inward, as if not allowing herself to speak.

"I just . . . Mary said something that _really_ set me off."

Sev raised his eyebrows and awaited to hear the rest; Lily stared at the table twisting her interlocking fingers.

"She . . . she's sort of . . . blood-biased . . . And she doesn't like you."

He was quiet, and was looking at the table with a dark fixture, so Lily added quickly, "But I told her off. I said you were a much better friend than she is. _You'd_ never say nasty things about other people based on how they were born."

Avoiding looking at her and gazing downward, Sev hesitated, then nodded.

"Anyway . . . I'm sorry I brought it up. It just . . . It really bothers me. Especially with . . . y'know, me being muggleborn, and your dad . . ."

He looked up suddenly, hands tightly locked under the table, a confession burning in his eyes.

"Lily, do you know I'm the only Slytherin half-blood?" he blurted out.

Surprised, Lily leaned back and said, "Well, that can't be . . ."

"It is," he said promptly. "I'm the only second year half-blood."

Relieved, she said, "Oh, well only in your year . . ."

"But it makes a _difference_ ," he pressed. "There's only a handful of us in the whole school. Only a handful of Slytherins who make it in if they're not fully magic."

Her shoulders dropped, and she tried to disprove him. "Sev, you're still _magic_ –"

"You know what I mean," he said impatiently. "There's maybe three of us in all the grades, and it _shows_."

Lily felt a weight sink down her stomach as her eyebrows drew together. "How does -?"  
"It just _does_ ," he said heavily with spite. His eyes were inky black trying to stress this importance. "People know. What I'm _saying_ is – this _matters._ "

Lily's eyebrows displayed her surprise and speculation. Gazing at her intently, Sev stated, "Being Slytherin _means_ being pureblood."

He smacked his lips together distastefully. "As much as I think McDonald is up to her ears in hippogriff feathers . . . she's right," he said flatly.

Lily stared silently, her lips slightly parted. This was clearly an important topic with Sev so she didn't want to argue, but . . .

"You were the one who told me being born different doesn't matter," she said quietly. "I thought you said being muggleborn wasn't a disadvantage."

"Not a disadvantage in magic –" Severus said. "In how people act, how rich. And being half-blood is nearly worse than being muggleborn. They're looked on as - as pure wizard blood that was ruined. It's rubbish to wizards because we had something great and then we lost it."

Lily was not sure she believed every Sev had said, but she _definitely_ refused to believe that. Maybe she really did not understand the Wizarding World, but lineage supremacy was not what should matter in her opinion.

But instead of causing a row, she changed the subject with humor. "Oh yeah?" she challenged, mirth quirking her lips, "Mary was talking about Black and Potter."

Sev rubbed his quill feather thoughtfully. "Never mind," he said coolly. "I take it all back."

Lily smirked and went back to work. It was a few minutes later that two figures approached them; both second years by the look of it, and both were Slytherins by their robes.

"What's this, Snape?" the shorter of the two inquired. He was brooding with sturdy features. His dark hair was chopped short. "Studying with a Gryffindor?" he said softly. "We wouldn't want our loyalties crossed, would we . . . but I suppose you're already a product of crossbreeding, so what should we expect . . ."

He and the other boy smirked. Sev flushed a little (and Lily, with anger) but before she could yell at them, he said smoothly, "And yet even with my Muggle half Mulcibar, I'm still able to _not_ blow up a cauldron every time I look at it."

The boy named Mulcibar dropped his smile.

"Well, it seems our little Snape has a tongue after all," the other, taller, boy said. He seemed surprised but not unpleasantly so. "He _is_ the only one to gain House points for potions in the last year. . . What did you say your mother's maiden name was?"

Snape stared and gave a dismissive shrug.

The taller one quirked a smile. "Silence is your forte, isn't it, Price? That _was_ it, wasn't it?"

Sev said nothing.

"Well, we'll have to get it out of you sometime . . . no second year half-blood could whip out a Wiggenweld Potion without a strong background preceding them."

Eyes flicking to his partner, he said, "Come on." And the two sauntered off, but not before Mulcibar gave Sev a dark look and with narrowed eyes scrutinizing Lily.

"Who are _they?"_ Lily said, watching them go.

"Mulcibar and Avery," replied Sev. "Avery's in my year."

Lily nodded, still watching their retreating figures. She thought she understood what Mary meant about finding certain people creepy . . .

After a pause, she said, "Did you _really_ make the remedy to the Draught of Living Death?" she looked to him, impressed.

Sev nodded. They caught each other's eye and the mood lightened considerably.

With new pulsed energy, he said, "I've been wanting to show you, look . . ." He pulled out his Potions textbook (with a tattered spine because it was hand-down) and the two of them eagerly began to compare notes.

"Mary!" Lily caught up to her in the hall on her way to Astronomy. Mary paused at the bottom of the stair clutching her books to her chest and had a solemn expression.

"I wanted to say –" Lily faltered, " – I'm sorry. For saying what I did." Pause. "You're a good friend. And . . . I shouldn't let your opinions stop us from being friends. They're your opinions, and, even if I don't agree, we can still be friends."

Mary nodded slowly and a bit of the edge melted away. She clutched her books a little tighter, saying, "And . . . I guess . . . You made sense, about people needing to make their own opinions. We shouldn't rely _only_ on reputation to judge other people."

Lily smiled tentatively. "Friends?"

Nodding vigorously in relief, "Friends."

The two girl climbed the winding stairs and were shortly joined by Alice and Raven for what Lily rather thought was the best lesson they've had in weeks.


	8. Year Three

Year Three

Lily huffed in annoyance as she closed _another_ compartment door. So far, there had just been no luck in finding Severus.

She was on the Hogwarts train and they had been speeding merrily through the countryside for over ten minutes and still she had not found him. They were supposed to leave the neighborhood together; Sev was going to travel with her family to the station, but something had happened. He'd owled that morning with a hasty note telling her to go on without him as he was being held up.

Petunia had been rather smug about the whole thing, claiming he probably tried magicking his clothes into better robes and swelled up his nose again in the process. Lily had just tried to ignore her in the back of the Volks they were forced to share.

"Sorry," she closed another door on a group of sixth years and started to worry.

Grunting, she pushed back another door and heard a familiar voice, saying: "Okay: Dueling Question; level one. Favorite color?"

She had not realized this was the self-proclaimed compartment of the Gryffindor boys.

Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter sat on the floor around a Wizarding board game. Peter's back was facing Lily and he was holding the card he had just read from.

Sirius smirked, eyes on Lily. "Easy. James' favorite color is red, of course." He was staring at Lily with a smarmy expression that made it quite obvious _why_ red was James' favorite color.

Lily turned pink and Sirius's smile changed a bit – seemed uncomfortable. He swallowed tightly before turning to James, all emotion gone.

"Correct or sudden death?"

James glared stubbornly, looking rather embarrassed. " _Inc_ orrect, it's blue!"'

"Actually, James, on the pre-write you wrote 'red,'" Peter said, waving the card which turned a bright shade of red in response to the question.

" _Yeah!_ " Black punched two fists in the air and Potter glowered in Pettigrew's direction, avoiding looking at the girl in the door.

"It's _blue,"_ he grumbled, folding his arms.

Peter looked from his instruction sheet to the board before saying, "Well, it looks like Sirius advances . . . _Again_." He sighed and Sirius's dragon piece flew to Cornelius Agrippa's writing station.

Potter finally turned to Lily with eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

He blurted out, "Can I do something for you?"

Lily made a face and said, "Well actually – I was looking for Severus –"

Sirius made kissy faces which she acutely ignored.

" _\- But_ ," she pressed on, "You lot don't know where Remus has got to, do you? He's the next best thing . . ." She glanced around the room as if hoping to find him tucked in a corner.

The three boys exchanged looks and then Black promptly said, "He's ill."

"Got the flu," Potter piped.

"In the wing," Peter quipped.

"In the back," said Black.

"Where you _won't_ find him," concluded Potter.

Lily glanced between the three. "O-kaaay . . . What have you done to him?"

James laughed and Pettigrew threw a glance at him before following with nervous chuckles. "You caught us," Potter held up his hands. "Banished him to the engines and turned his hair purple."  
"That's horrible!" Lily said immediately. Than she realized it probably wasn't true.

Black shrugged. "Gotta eliminate some competition if we're to get with the birds." Potter shrugged as in general agreement.

"Speaking of," Sirius went on, "Alright, Lily? Miss me over break?"

Lily frowned as to why Black was asking that question instead of Potter. "No." He tsked in a "bad luck" kind of way and Lily turned at the sound of approaching footsteps.

" _Sev!"_

She flung her arms around him and after being startled, he was quite pleased. He put one arm around her and then let go.

Potter scowled and glared out the window.

"Where have you _been?_ I've been looking all over," Lily looked up expectantly. But what she saw made her gasp and step back in alarm.

" _Sev!"_ her tone had entirely changed now. "What _happened?"_

His eyes flicked to the wall that separated him and the Marauders and promptly said, "Let's go elsewhere."

Nodding vigorously, Lily hurried off without so much as a glance to the Gryffindors.

The three boys immediately raced to the door, scrambling over one another and their game to get a look at what Old Snivellus had to hide, but by the time they'd peeked around the corner, the two were already gone.

Sliding a new compartment door shut, Lily turned, facing Severus with green eyes that pleaded.

"What happened?" Her voice was smaller, more scared.

His round black eyes held hers for second, taking in her soft, concerned face. He seemed to forget his disposition at all.

After a moment, he looked down at his green and purple wrist. He shrugged lamely. "It's not my concern anymore," he said in a thick, hollow voice. But his eyes looked blacker than ever. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sev . . . we have to talk about this . . ."  
" _No_ , we don't," he said firmly.

Lily opened her mouth and faltered.

"Will you let me try and fix it?"

The idea of someone other than himself 'fixing it' seemed foreign to him, and his eyebrows piqued in interest.

Hesitantly, he asked, " _Can_ you fix it?"

Lily shifted a little uncomfortably. " I can try. I've got to, haven't I?" His eyes softened. "I can't just let you go around miserably with one arm. And . . . it looks _really_ bad." She just realized this was his wand arm.

Sev seemed eager to let her try, wanting her to step closer. Lily held his gaze for a moment, and then, gently lifting his arm, Lily pulled out her wand. While she closed her eyes and muttered the spell on repeat, Sev closed his and breathed deeply. Then he stared down at her, something that was both soft and troubling in his eyes.

Eventually, after a few seconds of incantation, a greenish-yellow glow sprouted from Lily's wand and enveloped his wrist.

"There." Lily had opened her eyes and Sev appeared to have forgotten about his wrist completely.

"I'm no expert, but it's loads better. There's still a little bruising on the inside of your wrist, but, I don't think anyone will notice if you keep your arm down . . ." She specifically thought of the Marauders, ever awaiting for reasons to taunt him. (She happened to be right, since two days later is was practically broken again. Cruelty is something thirteen year olds are specialists in.)

Severus gave it an onceover, saying with disinterest, "It's fine."

Lily sighed, disappointed in his lack of concern for his own wellbeing.

"Are we _really_ not going to talk about this?" Apprehensively she added, "Is . . . is that why you couldn't leave with me to the station this morning?"

Sev did not meet her eye and chose instead to stare a point past her elbow. "I told you in the note," he clipped, "Family stuff."

Lily dropped her gaze. "Right . . ." Sev never wanted to talk about 'family stuff.'

Thinking off to the side for a minute on how she could cheer him up, Lily's eyes alighted and asked, "Do you want to want to see how many chocolate frogs we each can stick to the windows before they start hopping off?"

Sev quirked a smile on his pallid face. "Sure."

* * *

It was after the Welcoming Feast, and everyone had just trickled in from the Hall. Alice had to cover her ears as she entered the common room, hearing shouts of coming from near the fireplace.

" – _Oh,_ so Sev turned his hair pink on _purpose_ now, did he? Funny, I never knew he fancied the color."

Scrunching up her face Alice headed over to where Mary and Raven were sitting a ways from Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"What's happened this time?" she drawled, nodding toward a furious Lily. These yearly fights were becoming rather common between the two.

Lily's red hair glowed in the firelight as she faced Potter. He was chuckling, and most eyes were trained on them. Alice saw Juliet shake her head, clearly annoyed, before heading to the dormitory without a word. This was an opposite reaction to Sirius, who was gladly accepting bets a short distance away.

Sirius' eyes lit up when he spotted another potential, and he hurried over to Alice, pouch extended, shaking it excitedly. But as he opened his mouth he was interrupted by Potter saying rather loudly, "Neither did I, but I'd say it's rather fitting, wouldn't you, Evans? Spruce's up his mangy, out-of-the-gutter look."

"Best row they've had," Sirius half-shouted over Lily's frustrated growl. "Care to make a wager on your friend Levily?"

Alice looked at him evenly and slowly raised an eyebrow.

"No? You're betting on James to win? And here I thought you had some loyalty to ya. How much'll it be then?"

"Sirius, leave her alone," Remus said tiredly. Then he quickly added, "But you can put me down for a Galleon on Lily." Alice and Mary exchanged smirks.

"Merlin, you'll never let up, will you?" Lily realized for the first time (in regards to Sev).

" _Ahhh_ \- let me think about it - _No_."

"Well I hope he creams you next time. If not I'll do it _myself_. You're _lucky_ Headmaster Dumbledore was there." Her green eyes flashed dangerously with the gleam of firelight reflecting in them.

"Lucky's not the word I'd use, Evans, Dumbledore gave me detention."

"Good. Now go bother someone else."

"Maybe _you_ could get me lucky."

Lily scoffed in disgust. "Please. Like that's _ever_ going to happen."

James _tsk_ ed. "You're right . . . My looks far outweigh your own. It wouldn't be fair. It'd be an unbalanced relationship."

She snapped. "OH my gosh, you are unbelievable!" She rounded on him and he took a step back. Eyes bulging, she counted on her fingers and said, " _First,_ you turn my best mates' hair pink, _than_ you try to get me to go out with you, and now you're _insulting me?_ PICK ONE!"

Mary looked at Remus. "You think they'll ever change?"

"Hope not," Sirius interrupted as four more students handed him coins.

"Alright - go out with me, Evans?"

" _Un_ believable! MOVE!" Lily shoved him back hard enough that James landed on his butt, hand in his wild black hair, and an insane grin plastered on his face.

He sprang up and grabbed her wrist. Lily glanced down, looked at him, and reacted - she punched him in the gut.

James groaned and went down. Gasps filled the room but Lily didn't care. She stormed up the stairs and took care to pound each step. Wrenching open the door, she paused, turned back, and yelled, " _And stay away!_ "

Mary and Peter's jaws dropped. Sirius groaned and handed some money into Remus's waiting hand. He turned back to Mary and answered her previous question. "I doubt it."


	9. How Things Go With Sev

(October)

"You still hanging out with her?" Nicholi Mulicibar said loudly as Severus left the table of Slytherins and walked toward Lily. They were just coming from dinner in the Great Hall; Sev had promised Lily a night of fun after a particularly rough week.

"Yes," he replied curtly without turning around, marching straight up to Lily. She smiled feebly.

"Filth," Mulcibar shook his head gravely.

"Ignore them," he murmured while taking her books, something she rather liked.

She shot a glare at Mulcibar and said, "At least this filth doesn't live in the dungeon with the other filth that grows there." She smiled sweetly and they left.

They turned to walk through the corridor and look for an empty classroom, Sev haunched slightly by the weight of carrying Lily's books. His legs were long enough that he could keep up now. Lily had gotten used to slowing her pace for him, but pleasantly noted she needn't have to anymore.

They entered a classroom near the end of the hall and sat on the floor. Sev withdrew the pieces and started setting up the Gobstones game. Sev was very good since his mother had been Team Captain during her time at Hogwarts, and sometimes they played to distract themselves from his horrible father.

As they played, each occasionally commented or asked about the other's classes, and nothing of meaning transferred between them. As the night tore on the frown in her brow creased and Lily worried this was going to become a regular exchange. Neither seemed very interested in the other. And neither had any significant occurrence that the other would understand. Sev did not like to hear about her developing friendship with the girls in her dorm (whom he thought were twits), and Lily did not care for the type of books he read. He would never tell her about the lonely hours he spent locked in his room and she was smart enough not mention Gryffindors.

It left for very little conversing.

They bade goodnight and Lily's eyes lingered a moment longer on his retreating figure. Normally, she loved spending time with him . . .

Would all nights be like this? Was it from being in different Houses, or did they really have so little to say?

(December)

The next time Lily had seen Sev, he was with Avery, which she found odd. The two spoke in curt acknowledgments to each other and Avery handed him a book. It seemed he had borrowed it from Sev and Lily stirred up a memory some weeks ago of Sev reading the book and putting it away hastily as she took her seat.

At the time there was nothing strange about it - Sev always cast away whatever task he was doing when she entered a room; always eager to give Lily his attention, which she thought was great about him. But seeing this strange exchange raised a brow on her face.

When she questioned him about the book, Sev waved it off. "It's nothing," he said, and the two sat down for Slughorn's class.

As usual, the Professor gave stunning remarks to both Lily and Sev's potions. Lily was able to add orange spice for flavoring without compromising the brew, and Sev managed to cut out a quarter of the time it was supposed to take. "Naturals!" Slughorn said, "both of you! Utter naturals."

Later that week, each of them earned invitations to his famed Christmas party. Lily was dressed in a pale green frock that brought out her eyes nicely and Sev wore his school robes. Slughorn beamed when he saw them but his smile seemed to droop a little when taking in Sev's appearance. Sev noticed.

"Thanks so much for being my escort," Lily breathed out of the corner of her mouth and taking Sev's hand. He brightened considerably. There was soft music playing, garland hanging lavishly everywhere, and several bushels of mistletoe Lily didn't fail to notice.

"Ah, Miss Evans!" Slughorn called to her from the middle of the room. He came and whisked her off to be introduced to a Ministry official with a job that had absolutely nothing to do with Potion brewing.

Lily caught sight of Sev glaring sourly at Slughorn's back and she shot him an apologetic look. He grimaced a moment longer before joining the boy Avery, who had managed to score an invite by his father's old connection to the 'Slug Club.' (Horace was rather fond of his Slug Club connections.)

Lily thought it was great that Slughorn admired her wit and talent, but was a bit put out that Sev was left behind. Slughorn had certainly seemed less than impressed when Severus showed up to the party in the same old rags he wore to class; he seemed to think an advantageous future came with good taste and great connections.

Lily thought Severus was brilliant enough to look past that.

So although Snape scored an invitation, he was rather left behind as Lily was introduced to this famous person and that Ministry official.

It was this, Lily thought, that probably drove Sev to slip out early with Avery. She noticed him leaving and the next day berated him on deserting her on what could have been an eventful night. Plus - there was _mistletoe_. (Not that she nmentioned it.)

The next day, it was discovered that Mrs. Finchie, Filch's cat (an awful creature) was glued to the ceiling above Slughorn's bed and left hanging upside down. Her spit, urine, and feces littered his covers by the time he returned well past midnight. It took quite a while to get her down and nobody knew who'd done it. Lily had a pretty good idea who it might have been.

After that day, Sev could be seen exchanging nods, if frosty, with the other Slytherins from time to time. He still never became _friends_ with them exactly, but they certainly acknowledged him in a less tantalizing manner.

(February)

Lily bid Sev goodbye and headed for the doors while he climbed the stairs in the Entrance Hall. Her heart sank a bit watching him go. They hadn't seen each other in two and half weeks outside of class, and they'd only been able to steal a few minutes before separating again. Lily missed him terribly. Having a best friend in a different House was hard.

The Valentine's Hogsmeade trip was coming up, and a lot of the girls had been asked on dates (sans Alice; she was too intimidating to be asked) and Raven started asking why Lily didn't go with Severus. "He's your best friend, you must've given it some thought."

She had.

Mary said, "The way he's doted on you for years - I bet he's secretly dying to take you."

"I don't know . . ." Lily said hesitantly."He's my best friend . . ."

"Exactly," Mary gave her an obvious look. "You're ' _friends_.'" She marked the air with quotations.

Lily chewed her lip. She didn't say anything, but the thought had crossed her mind. But she and Sev were _friends_ , she told herself forcefully.

Raven sighed. "Well I think it would be terribly romantic for best friends to become lovers. Isn't that what's supposed to happen? I wish I had a guy for a best friend."

"Dream on," Alice said flatly, gazing at Peter Pettigrew crossing the hall and slobbering over the cupcake icing on all ten of his fingers. "Hogwarts has slim pickings."

"Well, who're you going to go with? Cornwall asked me, Juliet's going with Rhys Abermann – not that you'd want to go with her anyway, seeing as she's a prick – and Rave already agreed to accompany Jean so her group won't be awkwardly numbered."

Lily shrugged. Choosing her words carefully, she said, "If . . . nobody asks me, then I'll go with Alice." She looped her arm through the other girl's.

The moment came when they were leaving Potions.

"I'm _so_ excited for Hogsmeade, aren't you?" Lily gushed.

Sev shouldered his bag, and Lily was a little disappointed that he didn't grab hers. Snape shrugged.

"I wonder what the town will look like - I hear they decorate. 'Cause, you know, it's Valentine's," Lily said, bouncing on her toes.

"Mhm." He eyed her from the side. "So you going with Levily, I heard?"

"Yeah!" Why was she so jumpy? "Yeah, if no one asks me . . ." She tucked some hair behind her ears and avoided his gaze. He said nothing more.

"So . . . I should probably get going. Class an' all . . ." She glanced up at him but all Sev did was avoid her gaze and acknowledge her with another " _Mhm_."

She sighed, knots twisting in her stomach as she walked away. Sev . . . Well, he just wasn't one for confronting things. And it turned out that in Sev's case, she wasn't either.

(March)

The Gryffindors and Slytherins finished Herbology and made their way up to the castle. It was a good day; the earth and air were damp with the promise of springtime ahead of them. Everything was beginning to thaw, and though it was still chilly, leaves and grass were sprouting.

"I really hate herbology . . ." Raven said.

"I doubt it likes you much either, Rave," Mary teased as Raven nursed her arm.

"What do you think?" Lily turned to Severus. She tried pulling him into the conversation sometimes with her girlfriends, but they never seemed to get along. Characteristically, Sev hunched his shoulders in a shrug. He said, "It's mostly a waste of time, but some of it is useful. Vampire vegetation could come in handy . . ." His eyes flitted to a group some ways ahead of them. Lily followed his gaze and saw the backs of Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black.

"Could be very useful," she said, grinning. She was joking of course, but the look in Sev's eye told her he might not be . . .

They crested the hill (finally, and with much panting) and were just making their way through the courtyard when -

" _Ahhhg!_ "

Black greasy oil squirted at Sev's feet and he nose-dived into the cobblestone. His books flew everywhere and were covered in black gunk.

Sev raised his head and Lily stifled a laugh at her best friend's face. His nose had a big greasy black smudge that made it look rather beak-like.

"Potter! Black!" Snape spat, and oil flew from his mouth. His beady black eyes were murderous.

The funny moment passed and Lily turned to them with hands on hips. "Seriously?" she asked the two incredulously. "Can you guys just lay off, for five minutes?"

James and Sirius looked at each other as if the idea had never crossed their minds. They put their heads together, muttering in consultation and shrugging every now and again. Then they turned back to Lily.

" _Nah_ ," they said in unison, raising their wands.

Sev had seen this coming, however, and, ducking James' jinx, hit Sirius with a spell. Black was thrown backward by being hit from an overly large red water balloon which exploded on impact. He sat on the ground in the courtyard, soaked from head to foot in what was not water, but green slime.

" _Eeeew_ ," Mary commented. A cluster of students stood back from what was looking to be a promising fight. Lily drew her wand and directed it at James, who was raising his wandarm once more.

"Leave it," she barked. "Or you'll be sorry."

"I'm quaking," he taunted. Eye specs glinted malevolently and a crazed look in his eye, Potter drew his wand back and yelled, "Incendio!"

Blue flames burst rippled over the oil, catching and alighting half of Sev's body in flames. Anything that had touched the oil, including his face, was alight.

"SOMEBODY CALL A TEACHER!" someone bellowed. Sev howled in pain and kids screamed, jumping out of the way of the blue flames.

" _Aquamenti!_ " Some passing fifth years had stopped to watch what happened and started using a water spell to help him. " _Aquamenti! Aquamenti!_ "

The flames went out, and Sev swayed. He fell to the ground and almost passed out.

"Oh my gosh - SEV!" Lily shrieked and ran to his side. Anything that had touched the flame, including his face, was blackened, red, and blistering.

"Oh my," Slughorn appeared in the courtyard and swayed a bit at the sight.

"Shall we take him to the hospital wing, professor?" one of the fifth years asked. Lily couldn't tell who it was, all she could focus on - her whole world - was Sev moaning in pain.

"No, if we touch him it will cause immense pain. Miss Evans, move aside please," Slughorn said gently. He carefully lifted Sev's limp body with a flick of his wand, and Sev moaned some more. Guiding his floating body by wandpoint, Slughorn headed in the direction of the wing.

Tears stinging her eyes, Lily rounded on Potter. "You could have killed him!"

He looked a bit guilty, but all the same - "Looked like an improvement to me," he shrugged.

"You're such an _arse_ , Potter," Lily spat vehemently. Her green eyes sparked with hatred.

And then, as if the question was burning inside him, James asked, " _Why him?_ What's he got?" He looked at her, strained, but Lily didn't answer. She grabbed her bag and bolted off in the direction of the wing.

* * *

Inside, Sev lay burnt and blackened in a bed. He was unconscious and Lily made for him immediately.

"Don't touch him!" Madam Pomfrey's bark made Lily jump a foot in the air.

"I won't!" Lily promised. "But please - Madam Pomfrey, I have to see him."

The nurse nodded curtly. "He'll be out for hours, you can come back later if you want, or you can stay. Nasty burns, those are. I've given him a drought and ointment. It'll be a few days before he recovers."

"Hours or no, I'm here," Lily said firmly. To show she meant it, she grabbed one of the waiting chairs they kept in the corner and dragged it to his bed.

Nodding, Madam Pomfrey turned to her office. "Fetch me when he wakes if you're still here."

"I will be," Lily folded her arms stubbornly in the chair. She gazed longingly at her friend. Half of his face was crispy looking and black. His nose was blistered like a cartoon witch with warts.

 _Why him?_ Potter's voice rang in her ears. _Why Sev?_

"He'll never understand," Lily muttered to Snape's limp form, taking his hand. "People like him will never know what it's like . . ."

Before Hogwarts, before spells and great halls, before magic itself, Lily was alone with a weird talent.

Then Sev had come along and changed everything. He told her what she was. He was her link to magic - he was magic. Sev was the embodiment of her world.

 _No,_ Lily thought, _he'll never understand._


	10. Care of Magical Creatures

**Happy New Year everybody! It's 2019!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Lily looked up, hearing her name and her red hair swiveled as she searched for the speaker.

"Evans!" Sirius Black stood at the door, books in one hand and grinning. He'd taken his black outer robes off and slung them over his shoulder casually. His stark white shirt contrasted his dark hair wonderfully.

"Allow me." Surprisingly, he opened the gigantic door with a wave of his wand.

Lily approached with a quizzical look. "Hi, Black." Since when did he approach her without his drooling sidekick?

"Such formalities?" he asked, sweeping her out into the tepid April air. "Really, it's been three years, now, you can call me Sirius." They started on the path that wrapped around to the side of school.

"What's up . . . Sirius?" Lily tried - it was hard maintaining a stoic face.

"Just thought we two Gryffindors could take a stroll down to class together."

" _Ooo_ -kay . . ." She still wasn't sure where he was going with this. "And?"

"Look at today," he opened his arms to the forest and the beautiful sunshine. "Makes you think about skipping, eh?"  
"I guess. I mean I heard from the Hufflepuffs that Care of Magical Creatures is supposed to be a real snooze today . . ."

The Groundskeeper had lent Kettleburn his immensely boring flobberworms for the week. (There wasn't a huge amount to know about flobberworms.)

Just then a giggling Mary McDonald and a furiously blushing Raven came into view as they rounded the corner of the castle. Lily wondered what was going on, but she did not want to be rude and leave Black's side.

"Oh _really?_ " Sirius seemed to peak at the news of a boring lesson. "Well, have _you_ ever ditched a class, Evans?"

"As a matter of fact I have," Lily said coolly. Her eyes gleaming dangerously. "It was when your mate nearly killed my best friend."

"Mhm, unfortunate that."

" _Unfortunate!?_ " But from the courtyard to their left Potter and the others emerged. Two second year girls were discreetly trying to follow them, and Potter, taking the obvious advantage, made a show of stretching his arms.

Her red hot anger went unnoticed as Sirius was no longer paying attention to her once he spotted Potter.

Glancing about quickly, he said, " - Oi! Aren't those you're mates over there? Rona?"

"Raven."

"Same thing. Catch you later Evans!" He sprinted off.

Lily stared at his back, both furious and dumbfounded. " _What_ in the . . ."

Another quip from Mary and a string of giggles made Lily leave her question and join them.

"What'd I miss this time?" she asked. Knowing Mary, she would have news to share.

"Not sure if you'd want to hear Lils," Mary gave her a sly look that Lily didn't much like.

"Why? What is it?" Lily asked warily.

" _Ohhh_ ," Raven moaned, " _Hush_ Mary." She dipped her head to let her long black curls hide her face.

"C'mon Rave, it's just _Lily_ ," Mary pressed. "She's bound to find out sooner or later. Especially with you turning red every time he comes 'round," she teased.

This made Raven blush ever more. "Oh all right," came a mumble behind the curtain of lush hair along with something that sounded like, "shouldn't have told you…"

"Well go on then," Lily coaxed Mary, still wary but beginning to get an idea of what it was about.

"Well, Raven has a crush."

"Oh? Why wouldn't I -"

"On James Potter."

Lily halted and turned to her friend, hand on hip. "Really, Rave? What could you possibly see in him?" She asked, thinking that there was no way the affection was genuine.

Raven looked away. "I, well . . . you know. He's got that smile . . . a-and that hair . . ."

Lily deadpanned her. If _that_ was all . . .

"Oh come off it Lily," Mary nudged her forcefully and resuming their pace, "leave the girl alone."

 _That's rich_ , Lily thought, considering the way Mary would dangle information over people until they begged her to share. "Just 'cause you're resistant to him, doesn't mean the rest of us are."

Lily looked to Mary in surprise. "Rest of us? What do you mean 'rest of us?'" She'd heard of people doting over Sirius - that was nothing new - but James Potter?

Mary's freckles were more prominent in the sun as they emerged from the shadow of the castle. She raised a dubious brow. "A lot of people have started to talk about him ever since he made the Quidditch team. He's really good - Not that you'd know, 'cause, you know, you never go to the games."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "But he's a _bully_." Did people really forget meanness so quickly?

"I even heard some fifth years talking about him in the bathroom. _Fifth years!_ I mean where have you been?"

"Not grappling over James Potter," Lily promised. She shot a glance at the Marauders' backs.

Mary rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Why _would_ anyone 'grapple' over Potter?" Alice asked. She smacked her lips as if the word tasted bad. Lily agreed wholeheartedly, nodding. She was glad at least one of her roommates saw what a toerag he was.

Mary looked at Alice like she was playing dumb.

"Gee, I don't know. Plays a mean round of Quidditch, is a _total daredevil_ , looks pretty good, doesn't care about what anyone thinks, and is a _huge_ flirt!"

Raven's eyes widened and nodded on her every word.

Lily looked between the two as if uncertain she believed them. "Yeah, but . . . but he's James _Potter_. I mean he's – he's a _jerk!_ " she burst out. Her eyes widened. "No offense, Raven."

Raven shrugged, acknowledging she was hopelessly lost.

Mary grinned wickedly and wiggled her eyebrows. "What girl _doesn't_ like a bit of a rebel?"

"He's _insufferable!_ " Lily burst. "He thinks jinxing others will make people like him and that he's 'too cool' to do any actual schoolwork because he's smart enough to know it all. _And!_ Let's be honest - he doesn't care about anyone other than his little group of friends. How can you _really_ like someone like that?"

Mary shrugged. "Why not? We all have our flaws."

"But you don't even like him," Lily pointed out. "You starting going on about Marco de Amore last week _."_

"Sure," Mary shrugged in acknowledgement, "But Marco is unattainable. He's up there with Julius, Jasmine, and Blatazar. The lot of them are above the regular social standards of us 'mere mortals,'" she said dramatically. It was a tight-knit group she was talking about; highly intelligent, wealthy, and radiating nobility, the group was primarily Ravenclaw with one Slytherin (Jay P. Baltazar) mixed in. It was rather known they didn't converse very much with others.

"Well . . . even still," Lily said. "I always imagined myself . . . I don't know, with someone gentlemanly. Romantic. Potter even _looks_ like a rascal."

Mary waggled her eyebrows. "And all the better for it." Raven looked at Mary, blushing all the more, showing she agreed.

Ignoring the exchange, Lily _hmmm_ ed in disagreement.

Thinking of her future, she said, "I think I'd prefer someone who cares. Who really makes an effort to be romantic, y'know? Someone daring, but clever. Who really stood up for what they believed in."

They had almost reached Hagrid's hut now, but Mary stopped short and looked Lily squarely in the eyes. "What do you call the frost-tipped lilies he sent you on your birthday?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably. "Weren't we talking about Raven's crush?"

Mary gave a look that signified she wasn't going to drop the topic. Alice was looking to the side, bored.

"Well we never found out if it was him," Lily said stiffly. "And besides - they landed _on my head._ Definitely _not_ romantic."

"And that wouldn't be something he would do?" Mary said. "Besides, we all saw that smirk he gave you afterwards."

"It's true," Raven piped.

"Oh," Lily waved the comment away. "We all know Potter was just messing with me. He does stuff like that all the time."

Mary's eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline. "Well isn't the luck in the world rotten," she said dryly. "One of the blind few is one he's besotted with."

Lily gave her a dubious look. " _Hardly_ ," she said. She thought it might be a lie, though.

Mary linked arms with Alice and pulled her ahead of the group.

"It's true, you know," Raven glumly said. She hoisted the bag on her shoulder.

Lily looked at Raven with alarm. She hadn't even thought about how Raven was taking this turn in the conversation, about James like Lily when she finally admitted a crush. "Rave . . ."

Raven smiled, shaking her head to signify that it was okay. Lily was saw there was no resentment in her eyes and was relieved.

They continued to close the distance to Hagrid's and Mary fairly skipped, calling over her shoulder, "All the rest of us can only hope that one day, his little crush on you will just . . . _disappear_. Then maybe one of us will have a chance."

Lily sighed, exasperated, and ran her hand over the strap on her bag.

"Come on, Rave," she sighed, "Professor Kettleburn is waiting."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lily sighed during the indeed boring flobberworm lecture and started looking around. She chewed her lip, mind drifting and caught someone staring at her. He tore his gaze away from her lips and a turned a soft shade of pink.

Potter? Embarrassed?

Lily wanted to make sure he knew that she knew that he was watching her, so she made a face. James started, not having realized he'd been caught, and winked in reply. Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to the front. For the rest of Kettleburn's lesson, Lily could feel Potter's eyes burning holes in the back of her. The lesson was totally lost on her as she could only feel his presence. From the glimpses she caught he seemed deep in thought. Confused and . . . almost troubled? At one point he turned a nasty shade of green. Honestly, he looked awful.

Class ended and Mary and Raven headed in the direction of the greenhouses to ask Professor Sprout a question about their homework. Lily made an excuse to Alice to go ahead. She packed her bag slowly and than when the boys exited hurried to follow. She lulled behind the two Marauders of interest, barely close enough to hear so she wouldn't be suspected of eavesdropping.

Unfortunately for her, this proved out of her favor, catching only snatches of their conversation as they trudged up the hill. Potter kept running a frustrated hand through his hair.

". . . telling you Sirius, I don't know what to do . . . Can't bloody concentrate. . . s'getting worse . . . don't think it's just temporary this time . . . Three years, so it can't be . . . and . . . doesn't even notice . . . thinks I'm not serious . . . What if you and Remus were wrong . . . and . . . stay that way . . . forever?"

 _What?_

Lily's mind raced a thousand thoughts a second, racking her brain as she trudged up the hill.

By now she was struggling to keep up as they mounted the hill, weighed down by her book bag. _Stupid boys and their long leg_ s, she silently cursed. She took a few sprints forward so she could tune back into their conversation, closer this time. When she joined them discreetly, Sirius was speaking.

"Look James, with your head in the clouds, you may not have realized that . . . er, you're not exactly the only person who's noticed."

From her side angle, Lily could just make out the sharp look Potter gave Black.

Again, she started to lag behind and tried to catch up. Unfortunately they were in the steeper part of the hill, nearing the castle. The two Gryffindors strutted towards the doors and Lily began panting with effort. She started losing bits of their discussion again.

"Who?" Potter asked with a steely voice of determination. "Who else's noticed? I practically . . ."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably and avoided looking in is best friend's direction. "-well," he said, ". . . s'not like . . . exactly spoken for . . . I-I'm just saying mate . . . People, people are turning their heads . . . Spirited personality an' all . . ."

" _Who_ Sirius?" Potter had never looked so serious. "I want names. _Now_."

 _My, my, Potter is certainly getting defensive._ Lily was dying to know what about. They were turning into the corridor now, and it wouldn't be long until other students separated Lily from the boys.

"Well . . ." Hesitating, Sirius finally gave Potter a pained look, and some sort of recognition dawned on his friend.

James stopped short and gaped open-mouthed at Black with a look of betrayal written on his face. Sirius turned away with the same pained expression.

"Sirius, how could you? You _know._ You _know_ what she means to me!"

She?

"Look, James, I'm sorry, alright? But I - I can't help it, mate - I mean - _you know_ what it's like! I-I'm sure we can work som-"

Potter didn't bother waiting for him to finish. He turned around and walked on, leaving Sirius looking guilty behind.

What was going on? Lily had a sinking feeling she might know what.


	11. Problems, and Possible Solutions

**Hey all! I'm sorry this took SO long to get up! I had the stomach flu, then strep, then my baby got pink eye and a yeast infection . . . It was a fun time.**

 **A few of you have mentioned reading my other version of this story to get ahead - you can, but I wouldn't recommend it as I've changed and added a lot. Plus my writing and some characterization greatly improved for this version, so . . .**

 **Shout out to Lillian Smith for the great review! That was awesome and I hope to see more from everyone!**

For the rest of the week the distance between Potter and Black was painstakingly evident. If anything, it was growing.

Knowing from their conversation that their spilt might be because of her gnawed at Lily considerably. Because she wasn't friends with either them she didn't exactly feel like she could talk to them either - to clarify she had _no_ interest in either one of them. So instead, she observed their tense silence and brooding mood. Potter, especially, seemed less inclined to taunt her, and when he did, they were only half-hearted remarks.

After a week of observing this, Lily decided to go to the one person who she _could_ talk to: Remus.

After Lily had talked to him about his troubles the previous year, he had become quite close with Potter, Pettigrew, and Black. The faculty had even coined the term 'Marauders' for all the mischief-making they got into. Lily suspected that Remus had finally confided in them whatever he needed to let out. He loosened up quite remarkably, though still never to the extent of the other three. They seemed to form an imposable team, naming themselves the Marauders. It was quite fitting actually.

"Mary, have you seen Remus?"

On Saturday morning, Lily slid onto the bench in the Great Hall among the chatter of Gryffindors. There was bright yellow sunlight streaming from the enchanted roof over plates of bacon and biscuits.

"Hullo Lily. No, I haven't," Mary replied.

"He left about fifteen minutes ago," pipped Raven. "Him and Sirius."

"Potter's still not eating with him then?"

Raven shook her head. "I think he and Peter came down a while ago, but they left before Sirius showed up. James still seems to be in an awful irritated state whenever they're around each other."

"Ahh, well, I'll just have to find Remus later, then. What are you lot talking about?"

"Hogsmede," Mary said promptly with a self-satisfied smile. "And Rav, you've really ought to stop blushing every time you say Potter's name. It's a dead giveaway."

"Oh . . ." She bent her head under the black curls as more color rose to her cheeks

Lily _tsk_ ed. "Oh, leave her alone, Mary." The blonde piqued her eyebrows at this change in Lily. "Even I have the heart to admit she's entitled to her feelings. Even if I can't _believe_ they're for James Potter," she sighed, shaking her head in dismay.

"Not what you were saying last week . . ." Mary sang under her breath and buttering toast.

" _So_ ," Lily said forcefully to change the subject, "we were talking about Hogsmeade?"  
Alice, who'd been silent throughout the exchange, gave an eerie smile. "I want to see the Shack," she whispered. Her eyes glinted in a frightening way.

The others hesitated.

"Er . . . Why's that, Alice?" Mary asked, a bit unsure. "Not planning on killing anyone, are you?" The last was supposed to be facetious, but Mary's voice was a little pitchy.

"Don't be daft," Lily gave a pointed look in Alice direction. "Nobody's killing anybody; I don't want the whole trip to be ruined."

Alice casually shrugged. "S'pose I could wait for an eclipse," she said dryly. "Less likely to be seen that way."

Lily waved her fork in the witch's direction. "There you go, that's the way to think, Levilly."

"Is anyone else concerned about our conversation's complete lack of a moral compass?" Raven asked, having emerged from behind her curls.

The two girls shrugged.

" Right."

"So what is this place?" Lily asked. She looked to Alice, biting into a piece of toast. "'The Shack?'"

"It's called the _Shrieking_ Shack," Mary's eyebrows danced tauntingly. She lived for moments like these.

She leaned forward as if telling a ghost story. "They say every once in a while - _if_ you're unlucky enough - you hear the _screams_ of someone who's been killed there. All the locals talk about it, but it's supposed to be a secret."

Lily felt her eyebrows creep up. "And someone really died there?"

" _Murdered_ ," Mary said fervently.

"C-c'mon," Raven spun her fork nervously, "you don't actually think that happened . . . "  
"Why not?" Mary challenged eerily. "I heard that not everybody can hear it. Arnold McKinnons and Marlene Pierce heard it, and last year Jean and Garrett Trumble heard it the night he was almost kicked out for getting into that row with Melvin. D'you remember? They were at the Shack when it happened." Lily and Raven shifted a bit in their seats.

"So _my_ theory is," she continued, "only couples can hear the screams. _I bet_ the man was murdered in a love triangle gone terribly wrong."

"Whoa," Raven breathed.

The others sat back; realizing they had leaned forward during her story.

" _Hmm_ . . ." Lily mulled over this with her piece of toast, left forgotten during the tale. "So what do you lot think? Think we should go?"

"Go where, Evans?" They all jumped.

Potter was standing a few feet back, but he was standing alone. None of the others accompanied him.

"The Shrieking Shack," Mary said.

Potter's hazel eyes danced. "You know that place is haunted," he immediately said.

 _Always eager to make an impression . . ._

"So I've heard," Lily said dryly. She was suddenly uninterested.

"Hiya, Evans." His voice had dropped some (which she found totally ridiculous) and put his hands in pockets.

"Mhm," she hummed in a non-committal way. She turned back to her plate. Potter shrugged and picked up something a few spaces down the table.

"What are you doing back here, Potter? Didn't you lot eat just a while ago?" inquired Mary.

He grinned. "Yeah, but Peter left his book, and I wanted more food." He held up a Potions textbook and presently started gathering food from the table.  
" _Boys_ ," she said. "I wish I could hold _half_ as much as you lot and still look as thin."

Potter grinned through the corn muffin in his mouth. He had an armful of pastries when he lowered the muffin and said in a disappointed voice, "Awwwe, no more turnovers?" He scrunched up his face.

"Here, take mine." Raven perked up immediately, turning violently red.

When she handed over the pastry he grinned. "Thanks, Rav" – she turned purple – "I owe you one. Remus said they were cherry today."

He winked and departed, replacing the muffin in its carrier, his mouth.

"I think I might die," Raven looked both breathless and ill.

"Don't give him the satisfaction," Alice said in a serious tone.

The girls giggled and continued to munch on their breakfast.

* * *

The opportunity to speak with Remus Lupin conveniently presented itself in Charms the next day, where Black and Potter sat in the back as far away from each other as possible (both dozing off), and Severus had Care of Magical Creatures with the other Slytherin third years. As soon as Flitwick instructed they get into pairs, Lily dashed over to Lupin and sat down, beating a hurt looking Pete.

She smiled apologetically to Peter and Remus looked at her with pleasant surprise. "Hi Lily," he said. "What's up?

"Remus, I've got to talk to you," Lily whispered pointedly. She swept the room with her gaze to make sure everyone was busy finding other pair. Potter looked a little lost without a partner, seeing as Pettigrew had immediately switched to sitting with Black. Eventually, Potter had to settle working with Darold Washner from Ravenclaw.

Remus looked at Lily patiently, "What about?"

Lily decided to cut to the chase. "What's going on between Potter and Black?" she started intently at his face, not wanting to miss a single reaction.

Lupin hesitated. "Lily. . . I . . . I don't think I should be telling you that."

" _Please_ Remus? In the sake of our friendship? In the sake of _their_ friendship?"

Remus gave a bitter bark of laughter. "I'm sure when it comes to _their_ friendship, the best thing is not to tell . . . anybody." He eyed her with a sidelong glance.

Lily chewed her lip in frustration and glanced up to made sure Flitwick was busy explaining what they would be doing with their partners.

Lupin gave her a curious look. "Why do you want to know, anyway? I thought you tired to stay away from James and Sirius as much as possible."

Lily blushed a litte, caught.

"I – I don't know. I mean, their silence is so present it's distracting," she said brusquely. "I've just gotten used to their noise."

Lupin nodded absentmindedly.

"Well . . . Then could you tell me a vague topic of their fight? That wouldn't cause too much harm, would it? Just a _tiny-winy_ hint?"

Remus hesitated again. "Ehh . . ."

" _Please?"_

Staring at her large, green, pleading eyes, he caved. "I . . . suppose . . . Maybe."

Lily brightened and leaned in eagerly, and he backed up slightly.

"It's about . . . a girl," he seemed to be choosing his words carefully again. Lily's heart sank. Turning back to the lesson, Remus easily swished his wand and conjured a paint design on the vase.

But . . . they never _explicitly_ said it was about her. Isn't it just as likely they both had a crush on someone else?

"So . . . I'm guessing they both like her right?" Remus remained a calm, impassive expression, but he was watching her closely.

"Well . . . Then that's brilliant! Because if Potter likes someone else, then he'll probably have less time to bother _me_. I'm betting Sirius liked her first because Potter. . ." the light in her eyes dimmed a little when she saw Remus' pained look. "Because Potter . . . seems to like . . . me."

Her eyes met Lupin's.

' _Three years'_ Potter had said.

"It _is_ about me, isn't?"

Lupin smiled as a bitter apology.

With this confirmation all the pieces fell into place. Their conversation, Potter's reaction, Sirius' guilt. Then Lily thought of their lesson, when Potter had uncharacteristically blushed. He had been staring at her lips for some reas - Oh. Lily turned pink herself when she realized what Potter had probably been thinking. She looked away, hoping to avoid Remus' detection. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. He was good that way.

"You really are too smart for your own good, Lily."

Lily let out a breath and slumped against her chair.

"And, Sirius is starting to like me now too, isn't he?" she asked glumly. "That's what has Potter all upset."  
Remus nodded grimly. "James was barely starting to realize that he might actually have real feelings for you, not just some left over eleven year old crush, when Sirius _just_ started to look at you in a different lighting as well," he said dryly.

"Oh, why do boys have to be so _stupid?_ "

"Thanks."

"Oh, you know what I mean."

Everything in Potter's and Black's fight made sense now, and Lily partially felt as though she were responsible. And _that_ turned to irritation.

It's not like Lily ever wanted his attention! She just got stuck with it. And now Black was being sucked in, too. The fight was just because Potter couldn't get over himself and Black couldn't keep his eyes off anyone of the female gender.

In fact, the more Lily thought about it, the more she surmised that the whole thing probably came down to Potter fancying her. Black must have caught on because of how much attention Potter put on her in the first place. Honestly, if he'd just leave her alone none of this would have happened! They wouldn't be in a fight and she wouldn't be at the heart of it.

"Lily, none of this is your fault." Remus seemed to have read her thoughts. "They _could_ fix it, but they're both too thick-headed to."

Lily nodded mutely.

"James refuses to talk to Sirius because he feels as though Sirius betrayed him. And even though you've made it painstakingly clear that you have no interest in James, I think James is worried you might actually date Sirius. They've always had a bit of a competition on who the handsomer bloke is." After a pause, he said thoughtfully, "I suppose . . ."

"What? What is it?" Lily asked.

"Well, I was just thinking; James knows you don't like him. But if James knew you didn't want to date Sirius – You - You _don't_ want to date Sirius, right?"

"Of course not," she said briskly.

Remus looked a bit relieved. "Then he might loosen up a bit. Maybe even forgive Sirius. Of course, that's just a theory."

"Yeah," Lily nodded, already forming a plan. "A good one."

"Wait, what am I doing here?" She physically shook her head to clear her head. "I don't need to go out of my way to play referee for those two. Let them solve their own problems! After all, I can only put up with so much of _him_ in a day."

 _So why would I go talk to him?_ Lily thought. _I won't!_ Remus was watching her with a curiously amused face.

"So you'll do it then," he concluded.

" _Ohhh_ , _Remus_ , I don't _want_ to," Lily whined.

"No one's forcing you to Lily," Lupin said casually. A little _too_ casually.

"It would only benefit _me_ really," he sighed. "I wouldn't have to play mediator between the two every day. And you obviously wouldn't mind if Sirius and James never spoke again."

Lily deadpanned.

"Their friendship would fall apart . . . James would become hopelessly depressed. . . Sirius would start drinking – well, earlier than I imagine he plans to. And it's not like you'd have to tell James you like him or anything -"

"Because I _don't._ "

"— you'd just have to subtly hint that you're uninterested in Sirius. It's quite simple really."

"But talking to him. . . taking it the wrong way. . . He'll just grow more full of himself . . ." Lily sounded as if she were pleading to Remus, as if he would bestow upon her his permission not to intervene.

Lupin gave her a pointed look and she almost caved.

Seeing that he wasn't going to getting close enough with that tactic of persuasion, Remus turned the conversation in a different direction.

He sighed. "Not even if it was for your dear friend Remus who only just last year opened up to those two on _your_ recommendation? I suppose I _don't_ need friends . . ."

Lily smacked his arm and gaped at him incredulously. "Oh come on Remus, that's _so_ unfair. You know I would do it if –"

"Good! It's settled then?" He wasn't going to force her, but she knew he'd be disappointed if she refused.

Curse the evil ways of friendship. Curse men. Curse Potter and his bloody problems.

"Yes, alright already, I'll do it," she snapped.

"Good." He grinned.

 **A/N: Share with your friends and loved ones! Leave me a message/review to tell me what you think. There should be some good Lily-James interaction coming your way. ;)**


	12. Solutions, and Possible Problems

**Hi guys! I'm sorry it took so long. I was sick AGAIN and school, baby, etc kept me busy. I also really couldn't finish the ending scene for some reason. I've had most of it written but never finished it and was quite stuck.**

 **On the plus side, I've got some really solid ideas for the 6th year! Thanks for the reviews :)**

Lily played out her time carefully, always watching Potter out of the corner of her eye for a chance to speak with him alone. She didn't want to go up and ask to confide in him; that would cause everyone to think she _wanted_ to make it clear how she never liked Sirius, which would hint that liked Potter.

No, she had to wait for an opportunity where she could easily slide it in unnoticed.

The next Friday, opportunity presented itself.

It was the night before their second Hogsmeade trip, so the majority of the third years had gone to bed early, excited for what the morning would bring. Most other students either didn't care or stayed occupied in the library studying. Tonight, it was only Potter and Remus by the fireplace, Potter absentmindedly playing with a practice snitch he always seemed to have fluttering about and Remus reading.

Lily walked over and casually sat on the floor perpendicular to them and opened her book. She caught Lupin's eye.

He seemed rather tired looking, more so than usual. It wasn't anything specific and Lily couldn't quite place what it was. He seemed to get this look quite often actually, and she wondered about it sometimes. Because his mum was chronically ill, Lily privately thought that maybe it was genetic, which is why he had a hard time opening up to people at first.

Remus gave her the slightest of nods, the side of his lips barely upturning. Clearing his throat he said, "Er, I think I'm done for the night. Might head off to bed James." He stood to leave. Potter started to get up as well.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked.  
"Going to bed you dimwit, you just said that's where you're going."

Lily tried not to snort. _Go to bed together often, do you?_ she thought _._ If it were any other time, she would've given Potter hell for that.

"Oh, I thought you had to work on that potions essay you 'forgot' to turn in," Remus said quickly. His voice changed to sound like an exasperated parent. "Didn't Slughorn say that if you didn't hand it in before you left for Hogsmeade he'd make you stay and write another?"

That boy was good.

Potter let out an exasperated sigh and tousled his hair with the practice snitch he was holding. "I s'pose I should at least start it. Maybe finish it up in the morning."

Lupin pretended to nod understandably. "'Night then James."

"'Night Remus . . . Oh wait! Remus!"

He bounded up the winding stairs to catch his bedraggled looking friend and spoke in low tones.

"Tomorrow, are you, er, visiting your mum?"

Remus nodded his head casually scanning the room as if searching for eavesdroppers. He eyes lingered on Lily for a moment, and she ducked her head back into her book, listening intently.

"Well, listen mate," Potter continued, "the boys and I were thinking last month - we want to come with you. We think that if we – "

" _No_ James, don't even go there," Lupin stated firmly. It was quite uncharacteristic of him.

They both glanced around nervously and leaned in some more, lowering their voices, making Lily strain to hear their words.

"Remus, I know what you're thinking, you've made it perfectly clear - to all of us - but we want to _help_. We want to observe how it goes. With so many of us, maybe your furry little problem won't behave too badly."

It was also rumored that the Lupins owned a terribly behaved rabbit, which is also where he obtained freshly made scars every time he returned from his trips. Apparently they bought it to keep her company while he was away, but rather than being a fluffy friend, it turned out to be vicious.

It was all rather odd, but no matter how many times anyone asked, Remus was very sensitive about the whole thing, never liking to share about his personal problems back home. It worried Lily.

"James," Remus said through clenched teeth, "you know that this is a one-person job. A one-person job _only_ , and that _my mother_ does not like strangers in the house."

Potter clenched his jaw and looked away: relenting but unhappy about it. He tossed the snitch back and forth angrily at his side but didn't say anything further. Even he knew when it was a lost cause to fight with Remus.

 _Too bad he can't take the hint with me_ , thought Lily.

"Good night." Remus turned swiftly and disappeared through the door.

Potter sighed and grudgingly made his way back to the fireplace to sit down. He looked at his book bag and all thoughts of Lupin seemed to visibly flit from his mind, being replaced by disappointment at the work ahead of him.

Potter sighed again and rummaged through his bag for some parchment one-handed while holding open the bag with his snitch-hand.

 _Should I say something now?_ Lily wondered. _No, I don't want it to seem like I was just waiting for Remus to leave._

Potter pushed on something that deactivated the snitch and Lily saw its wings retract. He placed it on the table and set to work on rifling through his text and scribbling down notes. Every so often he'd puff a sigh or scratch something out, clearly occupied by something that was not potions. He constantly ruffed his dark locks in frustration as he flipped through the pages of his book and occasionally pushed his slipping glasses atop the bridge of his nose.

Lily watched him from the corner of her eye for a few minutes unbeknownst to Potter. When she felt like an appropriate slot of time had passed since Lupin had made his exit, she cleared her throat.

"Ah, do you, erm, want some help with that?" she asked, nodding in the direction of his essay. Potter looked up at the sound of her voice, a curious smirk dawning his features. If he wasn't such a git Lily might have thought it looked rather good on him.

"What's this, Evans trying to help the attractive James in a desperate attempt to snuggle close to him?"

Lily's expression dropped to a ' _Really? You're going for that?_ ' look. "Nevermind, work on it yourself. And I never said I would snuggle with you," she added snappishly.

Potter grinned and collected his belongings. "But you admit I _am_ partially attractive?"

Lily flushed. Why did he always have to get under her skin like that? It was so annoying. "That's not what I meant you git," she muttered.

"Well, then I suppose I'll just have to come down to you. Obviously you can't stand to pass up an opportunity to be near me with no one around. Don't worry, I get it. You've got your reputation to uphold." He slid down and plopped next to her.

Lily scooted away. "Potter, that is _not_ what I was doing! Stop twisting my words around! I was only trying to _help_ you because your frustrating presence is disrupting my concentration with you shuffling papers and huffing like a drama queen every five seconds. Your fight with Sirius is obviously still bothering you, but now it's distracting _me_. I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you," she said glaring.

 _Hmph, see if I help him now. Can't believe it. Here I am trying to patch up his relationship with Black and he's being arrogant and self-centered again!_

Potter shrugged impassively, reopening his textbook and attempted to continue working. After another several minutes of aggravated attempts, he turned to Lily.

"Alright, I've decided to let you help me."

Lily stared at him. "Let me. _Let me?"_

Potter held up his hands defensively. Lily crossed her arms and stared pointedly. James sighed.

"Lilyflower, will you help me?"

"Don't call me that!" Lily snapped. "And not until you say please."

Potter raised an eyebrow, as if to say ' _You're pushin' it.'_

"Lils?"

"No."

"Waterlily?"

" _Potter,_ " she growled.

"Well then what do you want me to call you?"

Lily looked confused. "What was wrong with Evans?"

"Fine then. My dear Miss Evans, will you – _please_ – be so wonderful as to come back over here and help me with this cursed essay before I end up hanging myself off the astronomy tower?"

Lily fought the triumphant smile that tugged at her lips. Now he was asking _her_ to come talk to him, and she no longer needed an excuse.

 _Man, I'm good._

Sliding back over to where Potter sat, she lifted the book from his hands, her fingers lightly brushing his.

"Well, if you're doing that badly . . ."

Potter grinned and leaned over her shoulder as she examined the text. Smacking his head away without looking up, Lily studied the book and started making corrections on his essay. He leaned back lazily, locking his fingers and supporting his head with his hands.

"This is terrible Potter, even I know you're better at Potions than this," Lily murmured. She shot a side-glance at him. "So why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why is it that you're doing so horribly on this. Does it . . ." she pretended to hesitate as if treading on personal grounds. "Have anything to do with your fight with Sirius?"

Potter shot her a look. "Possibly," he muttered bitterly.

"Not that I actually care - but what happened between you?"

Potter raised an eyebrow skeptically. "'Not that you care?'" he smirked.

Lily shifted uncomfortably and glanced at him. "Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she mumbled. "Just thought it'd give us something to talk about other than you hanging yourself - which doesn't sound too bad, actually."

Potter glanced at her again and lifted a corner of his mouth.

Lily almost smiled in response, but caught herself. _Keep your head on Evans; remember this is Potter you're dealing with. He can twist your little smile into any meaning he wants._

It was odd really; this was probably the longest conversation she'd had with him since first year that didn't involve hexing, huffing a dramatic exit, or yelling at him for some other stunt like pulling her hair.

She cleared her throat, eyes still scanning his essay. "So, is the great James Potter up for sharing, or is that too far below him?"

James looked at her suddenly.

"What?" Lily looked at him nervously. Had she said something wrong? Prodded too much perhaps?

"Nothing . . . It's just, you called me James." He had a look on his face that Lily couldn't quite distinguish.

Her complexion betrayed her and her face turned quite pink.

"I called you James Potter," she muttered. "It's your full name, so there's a distinct difference." She tried making it sound snappy, but only partially succeeded as she was distracted by the very aware heat spreading across her cheeks.

He grinned. "You said it again. I like the sound of it coming from you, Lily."

Now Lily was blushing feverishly and she had to look away from him to the paper in last-ditch attempt that he wouldn't notice.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," she said.

"No, you merely said for me to call you Evans. Lily was never brought up."

"Oh. Well . . . Don't. And you're changing the subject again."

"From what?"

"From your fight with Sirius."

Potter darkened for a moment then put on an air of indifference. He shrugged. "There's nothing to tell really. I thought I trusted him, and then my best friend stabbed me in the back." He leaned back again casually.

Lily looked back at him incredulously. "It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

Potter stared at her in silence for a long moment. "Yeah, it was," he whispered.

Lily chewed her bottom lip, cheeks warming as she started back. Did he really think that much of her? Or was it because Black had stepped over the line?

"So . . . what'd he do?"

Potter broke their gaze and turned away with his dark expression returning.

"He betrayed my trust," he said curtly.

Lily hesitated. She could tell she wasn't going to get much more out of him, so she tried a different approach.

Snorting obnoxiously as she normally would if something bothered her, she said, "Wouldn't put it past him much. I don't understand why everyone seems to adore him."

Potters eyes lit up momentarily and he faced her again.

"Or you for that matter," she added quickly. He seemed to completely disregard that tidbit.

"Everyone else is always fawning all over the two of you, it's disgusting, really."

In his normal sarcastic voice Potter asked, "What, you can't stand to see anyone else fall all over me?"

Lily gave him a look.

Potter hesitated and asked in a would-be casual voice, "So . . . You don't fancy Black at all? I mean, all the other girls can't resist him," he added hastily.

Lily snorted. "Yeah, and since when have you known me to follow whatever all the other girls do? Black's just as insufferable as the next thirteen-year-old boy."

Potter visibly brightened. "Ouch Evans, don't need to be polite for my sake," he grinned.

Lily shook her head and tried to cover up her smile.

"Well if he's insufferable, then what does that make me?"

She thought for a moment. "Completely unbearable," she decided.

Potter beamed. "That's what I like to hear."

Lily rolled her eyes playfully and made to stand up.

"Come on, we have a trip in the morning." She extended a hand to him and he stared at it for a moment, a flash of mischief running across his face.

Uh-oh.

Lily knew it was coming, but before she could stop it he grabbed her hand and yanked her down on top of him, just like when they had first met. He pecked her on cheek and faster than she could think, he was halfway to the boys' dormitory, singing over his shoulder, "Goodnight Evans."

" _POTTER!"_

* * *

They were on the grounds, enjoying the end of term with the golden setting rays blazing around them. It smelled wonderfully of spring, and everything was exciting to Lily, as if in a dream bathed in that divine golden light.

On the other side of the lake, Jean Zarolf was standing calf-deep in the cool water and trying to get Raven to join her. The lake caught glints of sunlight and Lily thought it looked magnificent. Mary flirted with a Ravenclaw boy not too far off and Louis Orgle eyed her looking crestfallen behind rectangle glasses. He sat near a mixed group of fourth years from varying Houses chatting over a game of Exploding Snap and two girls sporting a magazine. Lily was laid out by the lake basking in the early rays of the setting sun; it crashing on her against the windy June air, but the effect was still warm. On her left sat Alice reading a novel.

Lily listened to the clips of conversation from the girls reading. First it was about Celestina Warbeck's fourth record, and then an article on the Knight Bus. The girls shrieked and playfully tackled their friends from being hit with an Exploding Snap ball.

"That's interesting," said Lily.

Still reading, Alice perked her eyebrows to signify she was listening.

"That girl said the Knight Bus wasn't popular when it was first made, even though more wizards Apparate nowadays."

Turning the page Alice said in her gravelly voice, "A lot of wizards didn't like the Knight Bus. My grandmother refused to use it because it was based on a Muggle invention."

Lily's jaw dropped. "You're joking."

"Most of the noble houses still don't use it, because it mixes with the lower class." Alice turned the page.

Frowning, Lily let Alice alone to read and turned to watch the girls some more and listen in. They started talking about some celebrity's fiance who died ("Isn't it just _awful?_ They were so in love!"), and then the conversation took a turn.

"It says he was at a rally against Voldemort."

Lily sat up a little and listened more intently. She remembered that name because it was so strange. In first year, after that girl Maryellis' cousin and aunt died . . . Some of the students thought this Voldemort was behind it.

"Sorry, did you say Voldemort?" Lily asked. The girls looked up and one moved down her large brown sunglasses to see Lily clearly. "He's still at the pureblood politics then?"

There was a beat. The brunette asked, "Are you daft?" and popped some gum.

"Where have you _been?_ " the other, a blonde, chortled.

Lily did not like these two. "Sorry, I don't read fashion magazines much," she said with a fake smile.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Voldemort is common news, ginger. Let me guess - muggleborn?" Lily narrowed her eyes. "I thought so. No one else would be _that_ uninformed." The blonde laughed. The pair collected their magazine and left.

When they left, Lily turned to Alice. "Merlin, can you _believe_ those two?"

"They're right," Alice said, skimming the page.

"Sorry, what? I think I went temporarily deaf in my left ear."

Alice flicked her eyes to Lily and back to the book again. "They're right, Lily. You need to keep up with current news. Especially with someone of your birth."

"Especially with someone of ' _my birth?_ ' What does _that_ mean?" Her voice was sounding a bit dangerous, so Alice raised her eyes to look at Lily without the distraction of reading.

"You're a target, Lily. All muggleborns are. It's not pretty out there." Lily opened her mouth to argue but Alice went on. "Weird things have been happening to wizards: confoundings, disappearances - even a few reports of the Imperius Curse being mentioned. Wizards doing funny stuff, like killing their nephew or spying on the neighbors who work for the Ministry. Not to mention the dozens of Muggle murders. And you haven't heard? That's not good. You need to be informed, Lily. And know where to avoid when it gets dark outside."

Lily was caught between being put-out and dumbstruck. Not only was that _the_ longest she'd ever heard Alice speak, but it was also the most condescending she'd ever been to _Lily_. Even if it was for Lily's sake . . .

"Well how am I supposed to know what's going on!?" Lily asked, bristled.

"Order the paper." Alice's shiny black hair gleamed as she turned back to the novel.

"What, The Prophet?" she was still nettled.

Alice glanced up from her book. "Yes."

Calming down a litte, Lily asked, "Well where do I - _hey_ -" A pebble hit her in the arm. She looked down and rubbed the spot.

 _Where did that come from?_ she wondered. Another hit her in the back and she swiveled.

Of course.

Wonder-Jerk Potter and his cronies were sitting around a large tree. James was pushing his hair back and aiming pebbles at the legs of some attractive girls passing by. They squealed and their skirts hiked as they ran off, giggles and exclaiming.

"What's that you got, Potter?" Rocco-Rick called. Rocco was the Ravenclaw jock. He was half-Black, half-caucasian with creamy skin and his smile stummed passerby from being so white and wide. His girlfriend raised her head from resting on his lap to see and others looked on.

"Slingshot," James called back.

"Muggle, isn't it?" Garrett Trumble asked. "Where'd you get it?"

James shrugged and replied casually, "Nicked it."

"Oi!" Mason Gaspar jerked his head toward Horace Slughorn who was passing by and looking very busy while he slipped something that looked suspiciously like vampire vegetation seeds into his coat pocket.

James grinned wickedly and aimed a stone at the teacher's large rump. Horace yelped and almost stumbled over a student.

"Oh! Good heavens, Stebbins m'boy! Don't mind me, just an old man scared by his own shadow . . ."

He hurried off, patting his coat pocket protectively. Once out of earshot, students chuckled appreciatively.

"Nice one, James," Mason said.

Potter smoothed his hair and smirked in a very self-righteous manner. He seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Always was an old coot," Peter said, to which many people laughed and Peter grinned.

Sirius suddenly put a hand on James' shoulder and remained very still, like a hunting dog catching a scent. Potter and others followed his gaze to see Sev slinking out of the shadows, heading towards Lily.

Lily turned to him and smiled warmly. She waved as Sev's figure drew nearer. While her back was turned Sirius handed James a rock. Instead of the small pebbles, he had previously been throwing, this one had a sharp, jagged edge. James aimed carefully and release. The stone shot out and sunk into Snape's cheek, spilling blood.

Like a wild animal, Sev whipped around looking for the perpetrator. His demeanor was so overdone it was hard not to join in laughing. His eyes fell on the gang under the tree and narrowed.

Lily stood. She gently put a hand on Sev's arm, to stop him drawing his wand. "C'mon," she said. "They're not worth it. I'll clean you up."

Sev curled his lip in their direction as Lily led him back to the castle. As she glanced back, she saw Potter glowering at their intertwined hands and chucked the slingshot in the lake.

 **Please review! :)**


	13. Year Four

"Will you two keep it down?" Alice asked in a bored voice.

"No I will not keep it down Alice and I fully intend to never keep it down Alice until this arrogant prat stops bothering me, Alice!"

Sighing, Alice moved past the two and sat next to Raven who was eyeing Potter rather dreamily from her perch leaning against the back of the couch. She'd mostly gotten over her crush over the summer, but still . . . It was good to see him again.

"We haven't even gotten through the first night back and they're already at it?" Alice asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah." Raven looked at Alice. "Started up right after the Sorting, then just carried on all the way up here."

"Merlin Evans, you're certainly worked up. I happen to know and _excellent_ way of working out anger," Potter was saying.

"Oh would you just _get over yourself!?"_

Sirius had now made his way over to the two girls and plopped himself next to Alice who slightly recoiled. He was shortly joined by his ever-present shadow Peter.

"You missed the best part, too," Sirius informed Alice. "James went on about how her hair reflected her anger management issues, and she completely blew up in his face! Only proved his point even more though, didn't it? I'm telling you mate, that witch has problems."

"Not until you get all over me first Evans," came Potter's voice.

"YOU STUCK UP PIG! How can you even walk around with a head that big without toppling over? "

"Look, it's not _my_ fault I'm utterly incredible. Ask anyone. Ask Sirius –"

Sirius looked positively horrified.

"- Wait no, that came out wrong. So wrong. What I meant was –"

"Like to swish your wand that way, do you Potter?" Lily's tone changed entirely. She was suppressing laughter just long enough to torture him.

Sirius swore and put his head in his hands. "No one's ever going to let this one go. If Evans doesn't kill him first, I will." He massaged his face and refused to look up. Alice smirked at his slumped figure.

"No!" Potter cried desperately. "That's not what I meant, all I was _trying_ to say was –"

"Is _that_ why I've yet to see you with anyone? You always _have_ claimed you're great with ' _the ladies,'_ " she put up heavy quotation marks, "but I have yet to actually see you with one. Like to boast and have a bit of fun on the side, do you? Cover up for you're secret side of the Alley?"

Sirius gritted his teeth audibly. Peter looked as if he was trying not to laugh for his sake, but Raven – who was right next to Peter – howled with laughter and doubled over. "If only Mary was here!" she cried.

Alice quirked a half grin in Sirius' direction - a rare event indeed.

"As a matter of fact," Potter tried to recover, "I can own any street I want — Wait, no! That's not what I meant at _ALL!_ "

"Wow. You should just stop talking now." Lily's voice held great amusement.

"I'm sure you and Sirius have _all_ the fun in the world with whatever street you decide on, but for now, until you can prove me otherwise, I just don't see a way out of this."

She turned to leave, but after a moment's pause, she threw back one last look at him. "How is it sharing a dormitory with four people? Do Remus and Peter get annoyed with the two of you at night? And is _that_ why you both are always in trouble?" She shook her head playfully. "Dear me, and here I thought you boys were just skipping class to play silly pranks. Looks as if there's an alternative reason." She winked good-naturedly and practically skipped to her dormitory.

The common room was completely submerged in laughter as kids of all ages bent over one another for support. Raven was hysterical, wiping away tears from her eyes. " _Completely_ smothered him! And not even one curse was thrown! That's a record, wouldn't you say?"

Sirius was livid. He was shaking as he glared at the girl's dormitory. Alice glanced at him uncertainty, and put her hand on his trembling ones to steady them. If she gave any notice to his surprised jerk, she didn't show it.

"I wouldn't worry about it," she drawled. "I'm sure their next fight won't be long from now. It'll be forgotten soon enough."

With that she left him looking back and forth between his hands and her back with a bewildered expression.

* * *

Lily sat down and breathed in the wonderful scent of freshly printed textbooks being opened for the first time as students settled down and riffled through their belongings.

It was glorious returning to Hogwarts.

"McGonagall," Potter greeted from the doorway. He swept out a hand in an over-dramatic bow. "You're looking radiant as ever." He had an impish grin.

"And you look like you want detention Mister Potter," she retorted crisply.

" _Aaand_ that's why she's one of my favorite teachers," Lily grinned, whispering to the other girls who stifled laughter.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and gave Potter a warning look. "And that's _Professor_ McGonagall to you, Potter. Have you forgotten simple school policy, or have you never bothered to learn them in the first place?"

Potter waved a hand dismissively. "School formalities. What's the difference between old friends?"

"I wouldn't know, considering we aren't 'old friends,'" McGonagall said dryly.

Potter feigned an exaggerated hurt expression as he replied, "You hurt me."

"Mhm, I'm sure," she pursed her lips. "Now if you don't mind, I have a class to teach?"

Potter ushered her with his arms like a chauffeur. "Go right ahead McGonagall, floor's all yours."

" _Potter,_ " she growled.

"Yes Professor?" he asked innocently.

"It's _Professor_."

"Well that's what I just said, Professor."

McGonagall sighed and rolled her eyes upward. "Merlin help me," she pleaded wearily.

Potter winked at Sirius who was already seated. "It's going to be a great year mate. I can feel it."

* * *

Sev was waiting for her at the end of the day. It had been a good day, but really, she had missed him. As she joined him, she smiled and for a brief second - she thought - he looked like the breath was knocked out of him. He was back to normal before she could be sure. She tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear and her stomach formed a hopeful knot.

"Hullo," she greeted, eyes shining. She ran her hand along the stone wall as they walked. She drunk in the scene before her. "Godric, there's nothing better than being back at Hogwarts." She hummed and stared at paintings of couples and flowers, loving every detail. Sev watched her as they walked and she hummed.

"So how are you?" she asked after a while. They trotted into the library since neither of their Houses would permit the other in, and all outdoor options were unavailable due to the torrential rain.

"Fine," Sev said bluntly. He hiked the strap of his book bag laying on his shoulder. "Crawford's still an insufferable pillock – so nothing new there – Jasmine Sergeant tried hitting on the Centaur we observed in Care of Magical Creatures, and Baltazar shared his experience in Italy with us mere common folk. He only brought it up every five minutes or so." He scowled. "Compared everything to Sicily's architecture."

Lily drew her eyebrows up in partial amusement. "Who knew Centaurs had so many connections to marble statues."

He gave her a deadpanned look which she delighted in. She giggled, covering her mouth.

The reached their destination (the library) to get a head start on the potion's essay due next week. (To which Mary and several others were appalled that homework was given on their first day back.)

After dumping their belonging on a nearby table, the pair split up in order to look for the needed book in hopes of discovering it faster. Snape went down several aisles far to the left, and Lily several more to the right.

Searching row after crowded row of the seemingly endless passage of books, Lily turned the corner and smacked into somebody.

" _Oomph_."

Lily found herself sprawled on top fifth year Derik Welmount with a growing pain creeping onto her forehead as she stared into his shining crystal eyes.

She blinked and swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that," her voice wavered somewhat faintly as she pulled herself up off of him.

Derik stood up as well, looking at the bookshelves while he embarrassingly ran a hand around the back of his neck, drawing Lily's attention to his golden wavy hair that extended down onto his neck.

"Uh, yeah. You too." He cleared his throat awkwardly and neither of the two spoke for a moment.

"So . . . I guess I should be going then . . ." Derik looked at Lily and gave her a tight smile. "See you around Evans?"

"I thought I told you to call me Lily," she cocked her head, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. Derik grinned and tension defused.

He took a relieved breath and chuckled. "My apologies," he bowed his head.

A sudden flow of girlish pleasure flooded through Lily, taking control. She looked upwards and teasingly pretended to think over the matter. "Hmm. You're forgiven," she said playfully. "But only just this once," she winked.

Merlin, what was happening here?

Derik seemed particularly pleased by her comment, however, and as he opened his mouth to reply, an incredibly cold voice came from behind.

"Have you found the book already Lily?"

Lily whipped around to find Sev staring daggers at the scene before him. His eyes flitted from Lily to Derik and back again.

Lily felt the awkwardness of the moment settle back in.

"Er, hey Sev. No, I haven't, I was just talking to _Derik_ here before you _showed up_." She stressed the words in hopes that Snape would get the hint and leave.

Severus continued to stare icily at Welmount as he addressed Lily.

"Yes," he drawled, "well now that your little's chat's over why don't we get started on finding that book." It wasn't a question.

Lily glared furiously at Snape.

"Excuse me Derik, I need to have a little _chat_ of my own with Severus." Her tone dropped about fifty degrees. Lily caught a quick flash running through Sev's eyes but it was gone before she could identify it.

"Er, sure. See you 'round . . . Lily," Derik said looking extremely uncomfortable. He looked warily at Severus and then gave Lily a brave smile before brushing past them.

Severus's piercing eyes followed him out.

Lily waited until Derik had exited the library before rounding on Snape.

" _What is matter with you!_ "she whispered fiercely.

Sev glared at her and replied in an equally icy tone, "That . . . _boy_ was getting in the way of our study session."

Lily was livid. "You may have not _noticed_ Sev, but other than ruddy Potter, not a whole lot of guys have actually taken an interest in me. Sometimes, it's just nice for a change!" She spun on her heel and left, seething.

Just 'cause Sev never did anything about it, doesn't mean other blokes who might like her couldn't-! _Ugh!_ It was so frustrating - they were just friends, yet he acted like -

"Heya, Evans. Good time at the library with Snivelly?"

"Get out of my way Potter," Lily growled. She was _so_ not in the mood for his petty jokes right now.

"We have a library?" Sirius inquired.

Potter sighed. "Sirius mate, you have _got_ to get out more. Or maybe that's the problem really, it could just be that you need to stay in – _AHG!_ "

Lily charged past the two, who were both now suspended upside down in mid-air, glued together with identically shocked looked on their faces.

"Oh that's _so_ unfair James, she's using the same jinx on us that we hit up old Snivellus with every Thursday."

"Shut up Sirius, and get us down from here, I've dropped my wand."

"Pettigrew! Oi! Get over here and help us down!"

The two boys wormed back and forth vigorously trying to undo their newly connected joints.

Lily threw open the door to the girls dormitory and stormed in. She crossed her arms and huffed.

Alice looked up lazily from her magazine. "Bad day perhaps?" she drawled. Lily glared at her.

 **REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE!**


	14. Fights

**Okay! I'm so, so sorry this took so long, but this is an entirely brand-new chapter that I wrote the past few weeks, and I hope you all appreciate it as much as I do! Things are heating up here, and the plot is progressing along with some important characterization.**

 **A few notes: I made some minor changes to the scene you will recognize from JK Rowling's work, like the fact that Lily and Sev are inside the castle instead of the courtyard, as well as Lily's attitude toward Sev at the end.**

 **The book Sev reads was actually taken from a Pottermore article I found here if you're interested: writing-by-jk-rowling/pure-blood **

**Other than those bits, everything else is mine and everything you recognize is Rowling's. Enjoy!**

 **\- oh, one final thing - I was sorely disappointed when I posted TWO chapters without receiving one like or review! :( I would really appreciate some feedback as I spent many hours on this particular chapter, meticulously reviewing and editing to get the characterization and feel right. Let me know what you think!**

Mary was the first one to hear it.

She was nursing an arm that had been broken the night before. It was mended now, of course, but the memory of it still shook her and she rubbed her arm as a comfort to reassure herself it was okay.

How she got that broken arm was quite the tale.

For the past few years, groups of teenagers jump off the Astronomy Tower with broomsticks for a cheap thrill. They were usually slightly smashed from puffing dragon's smoke or drinking firewhiskey smuggled in, which heightened the danger. It was definitely _not_ Lily's type of scene, nor really any of the Gryffindor girls, but Mary had been invited by Garrett Trumble, who was a very cute, and a sixth year, so Mary agreed to go along.

The game was a Wizard's version of Chicken, where you waited to see how long you could last free falling until you used your broom to fly up. Mary wasn't going to do it, but someone had slipped a Euphoria Elixir into her drink. Feeling the effects of said potion, Mary snatched the broomstick from her date's arms and staggered over to the edge. Had Trumble not realized the off-tune singing and twitchy nose were signs of Euphoria, she would've made it all the way over. As it were, Garrett _did_ notice the signs (being a sixth year and having just studied the potion the previous week), and he dived to grabbed Mary as she stepped off, their collision sent her dangling from the ledge. Garrett and some other mates hauled her back up to safety.

Her arm was broken and her ankle twisted. Another student was able to mend her ankle, but after it was determined no one could fix her arm they knew they'd have to risk taking her to the hospital wing. They lied, of course, about what they had been doing, and said she got too close to the Willow which threw her back. Because of this, Madame Pomfrey kept Mary overnight in case signs of a concussion occurred and Lily and the other girls overheard at breakfast what had happened. They immediately went to the hospital Wing to check on their friend just as she was being released.

She told them afterward she thought it was Mulcibar who had slipped something in her drink when he came to "flirt" with her. Alice was resolved to hex him the next time he walked by, and Mary, not in the mood to do homework after the trauma of almost falling to her death, suggested a break from homework. The girls enjoyed a relaxing day walking around the grounds chatting until late afternoon.

That, however, was not how their weekend ended.

* * *

 **Sev's POV**

Where was she? She said she could meet here after lunch. Sev glanced at the clock showing 2:13 PM, well past their lunch hour.

Lily had been acting frosty towards him ever since he found her and that troll, Welmount, chatting it up in the library. Blonde waves, blue eyes, good physique - Sev _hated_ that guy.

He had no idea how he could stomach the idea of Lily dating _any_ body (especially pretty boys), but she had no idea how he thought of her. To her they were just friends.

Sev both loathed and loved being Lily's best friend.

Where _was_ she? He scanned the room, anxious. If only she knew how wound up he got every time they set up a time to meet. How grew twitchy with anticipation and he counted down the minutes - sometimes seconds - waiting for her. He was always the first one there and she was always perfect.

2:17. _Ugh_.

Thumbing through _A Pure-Blood Directory_ , Snape stared at the list of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Lily wouldn't like this book. It had a list of Pureblood surnames, a kind of "Who's Who" for Wizards. "Snape" was, of course, absent. It wasn't even a Wizard's name, he thought, contempt weighing in his chest. He realized he was unconsciously sneering as he stared down the list of names.

Vaguely, he wondered which one Voldemort belonged to . . . Nobody knew, nobody even knew his real _first_ name, but he was bound to be one of these. He read the list.

Abbott, Avery, Black (of course, Sev thought) . . . Carrow . . . Macmillan, Malfoy (again, obvious), Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier - _Hang on_. Sev skimmed again.

He hadn't been wrong. "Potter" was notably absent from the list. And . . . so was Slytherin. _Slytherin?_ Why was that? Perhaps he never married . . . But even still, _Potter_ should be on the list. Now that Sev thought of it, several known pureblooded families were missing like Zabini and Macnair.

Throwing the book down and checking the clock (2:28) he scurried over to the book shelves skimming titles. He'd seen something in here the other day - there it was.

Sev magicked down _A History of Wizards in Society: 1500-1832 A.D., Volume II_ , and hurried back to his seat. His darted around him to see if anyone was watching, but he had chosen his corner rather well. Nobody was around. Opening to the page he wanted, he read:

 _Unknown to almost the whole of the Magical World, Salazar Slytherin's Pureblood discrimination was considered an unusual and misguided view by the majority of wizards at this time (see Volume I)._

 _However, the Magical opinion underwent a shift after the International Statute of Secrecy became effective in 1692, when the magical community went into voluntary hiding following persecution by Muggles._

 _This was a traumatic time for witches and wizards, and marriages with Muggles dropped to their lowest level ever known, mainly because of fears that intermarriage would lead inevitably to discovery, and, consequently, to a serious infraction of wizarding law._

 _Under such conditions of uncertainty, fear and resentment, the Pure-blood doctrine began to gain followers. Increasing numbers of wizards now preached that marriage with a Muggle did not merely risk a possible breach of the new Statute, but that it was shameful, unnatural and would lead to 'contamination' of magical blood._

 _As Muggle/Wizard marriage had been common for centuries, those now self-describing as Pure-bloods were unlikely to have any higher proportion of wizarding ancestors than those who did not. To call oneself a Pure-blood was more accurately a declaration of political or social intent ('I will not marry a Muggle and I consider Muggle/wizard marriage reprehensible') than a statement of biological fact._

But that would mean . . . most "Pureblooded" families had Muggle blood in them. He, Severus Snape, was not alone in his heritage of a Half-Blood. Most Pureblood families, save those on the list, _did_ in fact have Muggle lineage. Those little twerps were just _pretending!_

It's true, perhaps, that today they didn't even know their true heritage. And if they could erase muggle lineage from their bloodline, so could he.

And right then, Sev decided. He would take on his mother's maiden name. He'd been toying with the idea ever since he entered school. He'd probably just use it as a Slytherin thing - Lily wouldn't understand, and teachers wouldn't like it either, disowning his rotten father's name. Sev's blood boiled every time he thought of his father. His stench, his empty beer bottles, the treatment of Sev's mother -

 _Tchk_.

The sound of the library door closed and Sev whirled his head up to see Avery headed his way. Avery. He was in Sev's year and would know Prince was not his last name. Something told him Avery would agree with the change, but . . . But if he didn't, and it came down to it, Sev _could_ always threaten him . . .

"Snape!" Avery called. He approached the desk and Sev naturally recoiled. Sev spent most of his time alone.

"What?" he said curtly, wondering if this was a trick. Most people avoided him, and when they didn't, it was to mock or trick him for the fun of it.

"I knew I'd find you down here," Avery smirked knowingly, "Always skulking around with a book."

Sev flushed a little, but years of practise did not portray the true embarrassment burning inside him. "What do you want, Avery," he said flatly.

"I need the answers to the Potions worksheet."

"And you think I'd give them to _you?_ " Sev reclaimed a little high ground, sneering as if Avery was beneath him and just the notion of it was laughable. Pretending everyone else was subordinate always worked to cover up his more embarrassing qualities. He was a Slytherin, after all.

"I need them and I happen to know you're an expert."

Sev pretended to think it over. "What will you give me for it?"

Avery split into a wicked smile. "I'll let you in on a little, shall we say, _rendez-vous_ me and my mates are planning." As Sev was scoffing and turning to his book once more Avery said, "It's against Potter."

That made Sev freeze.

"My mates and I are planning a little heist and I _know_ you'll want in."

Curiosity and excitement surged in him. He held his ground, not wanting to seem too eager. "Fine . . . But I want to know what we're doing, and I get my work back tomorrow at breakfast whether you've finished copying it or not."

Avery smirked, pleased with himself. "We're going to discuss it now." He said smoothly, "I told them you'd want in. Bring your bag, Snevillus." He glided out of the library without bothering to check if Sev was following or not.

The clock read 3:02 as he exited. Lily had forfeited her time.

Avery's mates were outside overlooking the Quidditch pitch from a hill with a pair of omnioculars. The Gryffindor team was running practise drills and one broom zipped faster than all the rest.

"Told you he'd want to come," Avery said as way of greeting. He dumped his bag on the grass and took a seat next to Mulcibar, his best mate who was a year older than they. That left Sev awkwardly standing and wondering if we was supposed to sit and join them or not.

"You're in the way, fourth year," Wilkes growled, motioning with his wand for Sev to step aside, but he sat instead. Wilkes was the person Sev liked least out of the group. He was the oldest, but the dumbest and meanest of the lot. He had a lean face and figure and a pointy nose like a weasel.

That left Rosier, who had the omnioculars pressed to his scowling face, and Aquila Swelyn rubbing his arms, talking soothingly. Both were fifth years with Mulcibar.

"Damn him," Rosier cursed, lowering the spy-glasses for a moment before raising them back again. He was the only one present who was on the Quidditch Team and was vying for Team Captain next year. "We need to get that broom."

Sev lit up like a Christmas tree. "We're going to steal Potter's Silver Arrow?"

Avery nodded. "We're just waiting on Black. Any ideas?"

"We were thinking of _Accio_ -ing it before the match so he can't play."

" _Unless_ he has anti-thieving charms," Rosier said pointedly. "We don't know for sure."

"Sorry I'm late," someone strode up to them, and upon seeing him, Sev whipped out his wand.

Oh. It wasn't Sirius.

Regulus eyed his wand and raised a brow. "I'm not my brother," he told Sev dryly.

Sev put his wand away with a flourish without apologizing. Regulus grimaced. Apparently, this was a common confusion for the third year.

"If you're finished," Aquila gave them a lofty snide. Sev sneered a little.

"We could ambush them on their way back," Wilkes suggested.

"Too risky," Aquila stated. "Teachers will know it was us.

Mulcibar grimaced in agreement, adding, "She's right."

"It has to be taken covertly," Rosier nodded, still pressing the omniculors to his face. He lowered them. "Other ideas?"

"Well . . ."

"Yes?" Rosier looked at Sev expectantly.

"I might know a way in," Sev offered. "To Gryffindor Tower." He avoided saying _how_ he knew that; he had been trying to figure it out since last year to see Lily. He stayed up some nights imagining sneaking in and the two of them staying up by the fire, talking late into the night when everyone else had gone to bed . . .

"Bold." Rosier raised his eyes in surprise. Sev snapped out of his daydream.

"We could use a Disillusionment Charm," Sev elaborated. "A few of us could wait in his room until Potter comes back to put away his new broom. The others outside in case there's any trouble and we need to open the portrait. He won't see us coming." His lip twitched just thinking about it.

"Now that's an idea," Avery rubbed his chin. "What do you lot think?"

Wilkes scowled at his idea not being chosen but couldn't disagree this was the better plan. Mulcibar seemed to be on the same wavelength as Avery, and Rosier and Aquila exchanged accepting glances. Rosier turned back to Sev. "It's a plan," he confirmed with a nod. Regulus remained strangely quiet. Sev wondered if he had drawbacks considering they'd be breaking into his brother's room.

 _Why should he care?_ Sev thought. _Black betrayed him._

The plan determined on two key aspects. The first, that Sev actually _could_ break them into Gryffindor Tower - having yet to achieve so, and the second, that Potter had no way of knowing they were coming. Unfortunately, what none of them realized was that James Potter _always_ knew when someone was coming.

* * *

Mary was the first to hear it.

"D'you hear something?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

Alice and Raven were busy listening to Lily trying to explain what a movie theater was, and discussing the much-awaited film, _The Horror of Frankenstein_.

"So he brings him back to life?" Alice asked, "Without magic?"

"Well, it's more like he combines the body parts from several dead people, and then brings it to life as if it were one person . . ."

" _Cool_." Alice's black eyes gleamed as if she might like to try this, while Raven made a disgusted noise.

" _Guys,_ d'you hear something?" Mary repeated. She had been edgy since the night before. Raven glanced her way and shook her head.

After Lily determined she couldn't hear anything, she continued, "But the book is totally different. Not at all like the horror film. It's written by a woman, actually!"

"Spot on," Alice said, smirking.

"I decided to read it after I saw the movie, and it's tragically sad," she sighed. "You really feel for the monster - who's the good guy in the book - and the author has a beautiful way of . . ."

" _Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!_ " The chant grew louder and the four stopped and exchanged glances. Raven had just enough time to widen her eyes before the girls took off, running down the seventh-floor corridor. They bolted around the corner.

" _Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!_ "

The crowd was surrounded at the base of the Gryffindor portrait, with many other paintings cheering or commenting on the noise the spectacle made.

"Who is it?" Lily asked anxiously, craning her neck. "Can you see?"

"Who else?" Alice said drily, pointing. James Potter soared from the center of the crowd on broomstick. Cheers and whistles erupted. Potter pointed his wand down and a yelp could be heard from the heart of the throng and an explosion of cheers followed.

"Take _that_ , you slimy gits!" Pettigrew's voice shouted from somewhere in the middle and more bravo ensued. Lily twisted her hands nervously, still trying to see who were the perpetrators.

"I _say!_ " The Fat Lady protested. She'd fled to the opposite wall to her friend Violet's portrait and was commenting from her perch. "Don't scratch my paint! That's a two-century old frame, young lady!"

" _Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!_ " The chant continued on.

"Is someone going to do something about this?" Lily yelled over the rabble. She almost wanted to cover her ears it was so loud.

"Looks like they already are!" Mary shouted back. Frowning, Lily searched for a familiar face. She tapped on Arnold McKinnons' back and asked him what was happening.

"Slytherins!" He yelled over the chanting. Mary stiffened a little. Potter swooped down from somewhere above them and Arnold momentarily turned to check if anything exciting happened. Turning back to Lily's group, he continued, "They tried breaking in! Can you believe it? The slimy gits!" he echoed Peter's words.

Oh no.

"Sev," Lily breathed.

Dread sunk heavily into her stomach. They were supposed to meet. After two days of her chilly attitude, he had asked to meet in the library to smooth things over.

She had forgot.

The crowd went wilder than ever before. People threw Gryffindor ties and hats towards the center of the crowd, celebrating whatever was going on tin heir favor. Lily tried pushing her way through but it was no use.

" _JAMES POTTER,_ " bellowed one magicked voice over the crowd and students on the outskirts began to fall silent. Students parted to let McGonagall through, their cries dying out as she passed. Slughorn trailed behind her, looking uncharacteristically stern. "You put him down _this instant."_

Lily was able to dart in the path made for the Professors before students swarmed in again. Most were trying to get a better look at what would surely be a reckoning for the books.

Reaching the heart of the matter, Sev was bucking backwards on the broomstick Potter had been flying, holding on for dear life. James seemed to be the one controlling it while simultaneously fending off Wilkes. Battling Rosier, Frank Longbottom's head was swollen twice its size with the same hex Lily had seen Potter use on Bertram Aubrey last week. Avery battled both Peter and Remus, holding up very well despite the disadvantage. Forgoing his wand, Black was in a fistfight, rolling on the floor.

With the arrival of teachers the fight only died down slightly and McGonagall had to pry off Sirius with her bare hands from someone who looked remarkably like him. Sirius had bruised knuckles and spat blood angrily as he glared at the younger version of himself. Remus stopped right away along with Peter and Wilkes (who hadn't been holding up against James very well). Frank only lowered his wand after Rosier was subdued by Slughorn, despite the disadvantage of having a swollen head. Slughorn fixed Longbottom with an incantation and turned his attention to help McGonagall with Snape bucking above them.

After seeing his mates were alright, Potter flicked his wand and Severus fell to the floor and somersaulted a few times. Sev looked both murderous and like he might be sick. He scrambled up instantly and pulled out his wand.

"Mister Snape," warned Slughorn.

Sev didn't lower his wand right away, looking back and forth between the teachers and Potter, as if trying to decide if the punishment would be worth it.

Setting his jaw, he slowly lowered his wand, his hateful eyes never leaving James'.

The Gryffindors were on one side, facing their Head of House, and the Slytherins clumped together opposite them. McGonagall and Slughorn stood in the middle.

" _What is the meaning of this?"_ Minerva McGonagall's eyes blazed and if a Lily wouldn't have been surprised if she started to spit fireballs. Many of the onlooking students stood very still, as if the professor had been yelling at them.

McGonagall rounded on Peter Pettigrew and demanded, " _Well?_ " He glanced at James, their ring leader, and looked back, clearly frightened. When he didn't offer up any information McGonagall turned to Frank.

"Mister Longbottom?" she asked sharply. "Would _you_ care to fill me in?"

Frank stood straight and looked into her eyes rather bravely, Lily thought. "They were trying to get into Gryffindor Tower, Professor," he nodded in the Slytherins' direction. "They were trying to break in."

"And you, Regulus?" Slughorn turned to the Sirius look-alike with stern, expectant eyes that were so usually kind.

The dark boy just glared at Sirius, but didn't say anything. Slughorn caught his line of sight, shuffled his feet, and said softly, "Ah, I see."

Professor McGonagall spoke quietly, and somehow that seemed even more dangerous, "Do you understand the seriousness of this nature?"

Slughorn seemed in equal agreement, if not more-so. He seemed to not know what to say, but after a moment, with a stern look over caterpillar eyebrows, he said "You're bright wizards - and witch -" he acknowledged Aquila with a nod, "I expect better. Avery, m'boy. You're father's well respected in the Ministry. What would he say? And _Aquila,_ your mother was captain of the dueling club in her day. This is _not_ the way to live up to their legacies." His next statement seemed almost sad. "I would hate to see what would have happened if you _had_ broken into the tower . . ."

"Individual meetings with the Headmaster," McGonagall concluded firmly. " _All_ of them." Slughorn nodded in a solemn way, eyes filled with disappointment that made Lily glad Slughorn wasn't her Head of House. She admired him a great deal, and wouldn't be able to stand the look he was giving the Slytherins now.

"I think it best if we continue this line of questioning in our own offices," McGonagall said. She looked over her glasses at the five Gryffindor boys coldly. "I will question you as a group without prying eyes, and then brief Professor Dumbledore. You will then see him immediately."

She cast hawk-like eyes over the crowd and said sharply, " _Dismissed!_ " and everyone jumped as one.

Feet shuffled and students scrammed in all directions. The group of Slytherins followed Slughorn. Sev seemed to distinctly avoid Lily's eye, looking sour and put-out.

Surprisingly, it was a portrait that filled the girls in further. "Can you believe they tried to break in to get that boy's broom?" One ballerina was looking forlorn, down at the scene. Lily looked to Mary, who had also heard.

"Why on earth -" Lily started.

"- and then he was like _whooosh!"_ a second year boy with freckles swooped his hand through the air, imitating James on broomstick to his friends.

"Hey! You!" Mary demanded. The boy started and stared frighteningly as the girls approached. Alice's frosty vibes particularly seemed to unnerve him.

"Why were they trying to get Potter's broom? - Not to sound dirty or anything," Mary quipped. Raven bit back a chortle but Alice merely folded her arms and gave the boy a glare.

"They-they were trying to fix the game," he stammered, looking like he might wet himself. "No Quidditch win . . . No points for the House Cup." He stared at them with wide eyes as if deciphering if it was safe to leave.

"Alright, scram," Mary said toughly. She had plenty of practice due to her adorable but sometimes pesky little brother back home. Once the kid was out of earshot she relaxed, dropping the pretense. "Godric I love being older. Dinner anyone?"

"Why would they want Potter's _broom_ to rig the Quidditch game? - Oh, _Mary_ ," Lily laughed when Mary and Raven dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"It's so much better when _you_ say it!"

Lily bit back a smile and shook her head. "But really, why do you think they'd care?"

"Don't you remember?" Raven said, always somewhat aware of James. Her crush had lessened significantly from the year prior but he was still constantly on her radar as they shared the majority of classes together. "He got the new Silver Arrow just before school started. It's all he could talk about our first night back."

"I'm sure," Alice murmured, arms still crossed.

"That's not the only reason," Arnold McKinnon approached them. "A Slytherin student has never stepped foot into Gryffindor tower. I heard it might be an initiation," he raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

* * *

The fight was all anyone could talk about for weeks and it took Lily three days to get her friend alone outside of class. Since the near-break in, he had spent most of his time with Avery and his mates.

"Sev," she called. "Sev! Wait up!"

He glanced grudgingly over his shoulder. He didn't stop, but he did slow down, allowing Lily to fall into place with him. Thunderous rain sloshed on the windows and the night was pitch dark outside. Yellow torches flickered dimly from the walls.

"What was it about?" Lily panted, stopping him to turn and face her. She had to know. Snape glanced at her as if gauging whether he should tell or not. When he didn't answer right away, Lily prompted him in case he "forgot." "Bringing them to our Common Room?"

Still staring at her, he said, "I thought you were going to meet me in the library."

She faltered - she could tell his self-esteem was bruised from being forgot.

"I know – I'm sorry." She meant it, too. It was just, everything with Mary - she'd forgotten.

Sev's eyes flickered to hers and he seemed to believe her. He started walking again.

"Wait! Sev!" She stressed his name, clearly still expecting an explanation. When he didn't offer one, she said, "I'm sorry I forgot, but that doesn't mean you should run off to your - your _friends_ and attack our Common Room!"

"' _Friends_ ,' are they?" Sev spat. "You know, I don't fancy those three you hang around with either, but you don't hear me making snide remarks!"

Lily stared at him incredulously. "Yes, actually. I _do._ "

"I thought _we_ were supposed to be friends? _Best_ friends?" He emphasized in case _she_ forgot.

"We are, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary McDonald the other day?" She reached a pillar and leaned against it, looking up into his thin, sallow face, looking for an answer. He'd never hung around those blokes before, not really. He only shared classes with Avery but they weren't all that great mates. Why the sudden change?

"That was nothing," Snape brushed off. "It was a laugh, that's all – "

"It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny – "

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" he demanded. His color rose as he said it, unable to hold in his resentment.

"What's Potter got to do with it?" Lily asked. She knew Sev hated him but was _that_ the real reason they had tried to break in? Or was it really an initiation?

Severus gave her a glare that said _you-know-exactly-what-I-mean_. "They don't use Dark Magic, though," Lily defended.

Sev's eyes grew big, alarmed that Lily was not taking his side and attacking Wonder-Boy. He took a step back. "You're not going to – I won't let you – "

"Let me? _Let_ me?" Lily's bright green eyes drew to slits. Snape backtracked at once.

"I didn't mean – I just don't want to see you made a fool of – He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" The words seemed wrenched from him against his will. "And he's not . . . everyone thinks . . . big Quidditch hero – " Sev's bitterness and dislike started to render him incoherent, and Lily's eyebrows traveled farther and farther up her forehead. Was this the real reason Sev hated James? Because he thought she might like him? She softened considerably.

"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag," she said steadily. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. _Evil_ , Sev," she said, hoping to drill it into him. "I don't understand how you can be friends with them." She shook her head.

He didn't seem to be paying much attention, though. His body slacked and as they continued walking he had a new spring in his step. Lily frowned, hoping that she'd gotten her message across. Sev wasn't exactly _nice_ to everyone, but he wasn't _evil_ couldn't he see the difference in his friends?

* * *

Lily lay in bed that night and sighed, staring up at her canopy. What was up with him? For most of their lives, Sev wanted nothing more than to spend time with her. And now he was running around with blokes like _Mulcibar?_

She ran her mind over everything she knew about him.

He liked to wear black, but Lily knew for a fact that his favorite color was green. He had told her so when they were ten, swinging at their favorite meet-up spot. Green like the trees, he had said, but there were times, in the way he looked at her, that she fancied it was for her eyes. (A fancy she secretly endeared.) He enthusiastically discovered there was a language of flowers, floriography, when they were twelve, and devoted some time to studying it on her behalf. Promptly he had thumbed to the page "lily" and learned there are eight different lilies, all with different meanings. Ironically, the orange lily was hatred like her hair and temper, but _her_ favorite was the lily calla (symbolizing beauty). That is, it _was_ until Sev had doggedly searched for a lily of the valley to present her. She had never told Sev this, but late that evening she looked it up and discovered their true meaning: making one's life complete. She still had Sev's flowers pressed into her old diary back at home. That was the only time she loved being given lilies, with the exception of the bouquet her dad sent her every year on her birthday.

To her, it seemed like Sev knew everything. He told Lily all about the magical world and made magic _himself_. He actually _made up_ spells. He had studied Latin on his own and had a knack for conjuring up what he needed at just the right time. Sometimes in the summer, they would part and he would spend hours perfecting spells until he could show Lily the next day. When they were younger she was completely enamored by his brilliance.

He had a hard home life and never wanted them to spend time at _his_ house. He always wanted to go to hers, or, more frequently, the park. His mother worked, his father drunk, and he spent most of his time alone if he wasn't with Lily.

The Snape's home was a mess - cleanliness and hygiene were hard to keep up. Whether that was because the moldy fixtures came with the house, or because they grew from neglect, Lily would never know. This lifestyle, she surmised, had also contributed to the fact that Sev didn't have very good _personal_ hygiene (loath she was to admit it), which also contributed to the fact that he was bullied. (Something else she loathed.)

He resented money - because he didn't have any - and Lily somewhat wondered if he didn't connect wealth with laziness, and brains with hard work. People like Sev had to scrape and work for all they had, so he disliked anyone who had anything handed to them. He usually held a grudge against the rich kids in school. Potter, then, fit into this category with his neatly pressed clothes and new Silver Arrow. He was spoiled, adored by both classmates and parents, and had everything Sev didn't. He was the anti-Sev.

Lily sighed heavily at the canopy. It was a bit much, she thought, how much Sev focused his hatred on Potter and his little gang . . . There were plenty of other rich kids in school, but those two had hated each other from the start.

If he wouldn't be so sensitive she might joke he had a secret crush - but Sev would _certainly_ grow angry with her if she suggested it. And not for nothing; James was, after all, rather brutal to him.

Lily checked the clock on her nightstand. It was past midnight and she really ought to sleep. Turning off her brain was hard, though, and she dozed off sometime after one, having fitful dreams of Severus being tortured and James laughing overhead.


	15. Invitations

Several months whisked by and the Valentine Hogsmeade trip was soon approaching. Because Juliet never accompanied their group and Mary had recently acquired a date with Louis Orgle, Lily was only with Alice and Raven this round. The hype of the castle increased as the days snuck away and the feeling of anticipation was left in the air.

As Lily began the walk up to the Divination Tower, she hummed quietly to herself. Today it was held with the Slytherins, and as that would usually cheer her up at the prospect of spending an hour with Sev, but he had not chosen to sign up for the class, declaring it a waste of time. So instead, she found the idea rather glum, especially because that she'd have to spend the entire class listening to Mary talk \ about how excited she was for the Hogsmeade weekend, and truthfully, Lily wished she had a date too.

She heard footsteps quickening behind her and soon found herself in pace with Aldan Fletcher, a rather good looking fourth year. Lily had never talked to him much, but he seemed nice enough and got along with Badru Smat, who was easily the friendliest and smartest Slytherin in their year.

"Morning Lily, mind if I have a word?" He was slightly out of breath from running up the stairs to catch up with her.

"Uh, sure Aldan." Lily slowed her pace, curious. She noticed he used her first name. "What about?"

"Well . . . I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me in a couple of weeks." Aldan smiled, seeming hopeful and a little apprehensive.

Lily was so surprised that she stopped walked and turned to him. By her reaction he looked a little less hopeful and lot more apprehensive. "Uh, that is, if you don't want to, it's not a problem," he stammered, running a hand through his thick brown hair.

"Er, well . . ." She didn't really know Aldan, to be honest. She also had the vague idea in the back of her mind that dating someone in Sev's class might be awkward, but she pushed that away.

"Look, if you've already been asked or something it's no big deal." He said quickly. Lily's mind briefly flitted to Derik. She had hoped he might ask . . . Still, he wasn't the one standing here, asking her. So . . . why not?

Lily smiled. "Sure, I'd love to go with you."

Aldan broke into a grin and a balloon swelled up in Lily's chest. "Great. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall after breakfast?" She was going on a date!

"Yeah! Well . . . I guess we'd better get to class, Madame Whilsby won't be too happy if we're late."

Aldan gestured for Lily to go around him and said, "Lead the way."

They continued to chat as they walked together, Lily feeling rather giddy. After climbing the ladder to the attic-like classroom, they separated and made their way over to their seats. Lily thought she saw Potter's eyes flicking back and forth between the two, but she ignored it.

She rapidly announced her plans to roommates in hushed tones before the start of class and Mary was ecstatic, Raven gasped excitedly, and Alice's eyes sparkled a bit, which meant she was happy for her friend. Suddenly, Lily couldn't wait till Valentine's Day.

* * *

Several days later, Lily detached herself from her friends and snuck away for a quiet afternoon stroll on the grounds. Her upcoming date with Aldan made her feel skittish, nervous, and excited from head to toe - in other words, a nice walk around the lake would calm her nerves.

She shivered slightly and rubbed her gloved hands together, one of which was holding a piece of toast she'd taken from the breakfast table, nibbling it as she walked. From her spot on the lake Lily could just make out the Giant Squid lazily drifting his tentacles to the surface and trying to touch some unsuspecting first years. One boy squealed girlishly and ran off at top speed, making her laugh.

"Something funny Evans?"

Lily turned and, rather unexpectedly, found Potter staring back at her. When had he snuck up on her? And where were his mates?

"Er, nothing," Lily mumbled. The wind blew some red hair into her face and she brushed it aside. His eyes trailed her fingers holding the bright orangish-red locks. "What's up?" she asked once she'd gotten all of it.

His eyes snapped back to hers and eyed her for a moment, as if judging whether or not he should actually tell her. She waited uncomfortably and took a bite of toast to cover up her nerves.

Eventually, James opened his mouth and said, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? On a date?"

Lily choked and stopped, spluttering toast. She took a deep breath and looked back at James.

Was he serious?

She knew he fancied her but that was all just _teasing_. Nothing _real_ . . . right?

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked bluntly.

Potter was so taken back he almost stumbled into the lake. "What? No! I'm being serious."

He watched her closely, tensely awaiting her response.

 _Is Potter really asking me out on a date?_ Lily thought. She wasn't sure how to feel about that, or why her stomach was churning.

"Well . . . no."

Potter's features fell and he looked very disappointed. "I mean, you didn't really expect me to say yes, did you?" Lily asked tentatively, now feeling very guilty. She squirmed a little. "I already have a date."

"Oh . . . ok."

And that was it. He just turned and left.

Lily bit her lip. She was completely baffled he had asked - after all, he knew she rather disliked him, and playing mean tricks on her friend never did him any favors. But . . . honestly, the look on his face said enough that Lily felt very bad for turning him down.

Lily watched James Potter closely after that day, but he did not bother her much in the reaming week to Valentine's Day. Of course, this actually made her feel _worse_ , but she forced herself to focus on her enthusiasm for the trip. Besides Potter had to know she wasn't lying, and when he saw her at Hogsmeade with Aldan he would just have realize she _was_ previously asked.

Perhaps . . . she thought, perhaps the next trip . . . But she was just being silly. By the next Hogsmeade trip Potter would be with his pals and have forgotten all about her. The thought both cheered her up and somehow disappointed, something that rather perplexed Lily. Maybe she was just curious what James - _Potter_ , she corrected herself - what _Potter_ would be like without his mates around to show off for. He would probably be rather decent one-on-one. Most people were, after all.

Sev's face was suddenly in front of her coming into focus. His furrowed his brow and Lily realized he had been speaking.

"Oh, sorry?" Lily started.

"I _said_ , class is over. You've been staring at the board for two full minutes now." Sev gave her a worried look. "Are you alright?"

"Oh." Lily let this information sink in. Had she really blanked out for that long? "Yeah . . . I guess so." She packed up her things.

Severus gave her a disgruntled look. "It's Potter again, isn't it? He's gone and messed with you somehow, hasn't he?"

"Well, kind of . . . but not in the usual way." She bit her lip as they walked out of the class, wondering if she should really tell him . . . They were enemies, after all.

When Severus continued to gave her a confused look, she confessed. "He asked me on a date. A _real_ date. To Hogsmeade. On _Valentine's_ no less." She gave a humorless chuckle and shook her head, as if she couldn't believe he'd done that.

Emotions whipped through Severus's face so fast Lily barely had time to recognize most of them. Outrage, disbelief, panic, and finally, desperation.

"But . . . I mean, you didn't say yes, did you?" He started twisting his wand in his hands, searching Lily's face.

"Of course not." Sev's chest caved in relief. "But that's the whole problem. I actually kind of feel bad about it . . . But what was I supposed to do? Say y _es?_ " she cried out in disbelief. Her Slytherin friend shook his head hastily, and there was unmistakable glee amidst his features.

"Absolutely not!" Sev said, rubbing his hands together. "That slime of a dirtbag got what he deserv-"

"Sev, you don't have to be mean . . ." Lily said with a touch of sadness in her voice. She really did think Potter was upset by her turning him down. Severus quieted, and while Lily returned to her troubling thoughts, he seemed to decide something.

"He shouldn't get to go with you. He doesn't deserve it. Why if anyone should -" he broke off angrily and glared at the wall.

"Then what?" Lily asked, heart thumping.

Sev turned suddenly, staring desperately into her eyes and grabbed her arm. "Just tell me your not going with Potter, Lily. Please," he pleaded. Her heart pounded.

"I already told you Sev, it's not happening," Lily responded. As she gazed into his eyes she slowly removed her arm from his grip. "I already told him I have a date." Sev blinked and his posture remained very still. "I'm going with Aldan Fletcher." When he did not immediately respond, Lily prompted, "From Slytherin?"

"Yes, I know what House he's in," Sev snapped, and started walking again. Lily sighed and followed. She hadn't _wanted_ to tell him, Sev was so touchy sometimes, but there was no way around it. He did not speak to her as they walked and only gave a stiff "goodbye" as they parted for lunch.

* * *

On the morning of Valentine's Day, Lily made her way nervously out of the Great Hall, accompanied by Raven. Because Alice still needed to finish her divinations essay, Raven decided to go with her Ravenclaw friend Thorn Grosfrid until Alice could join them later. She and Lily strolled side by side through the doors of the Great Hall. They waited.

Lily shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Lily dear, you're making _me_ nervous, and I'm not even going on a date."

"Sorry Rave . . . Guess I'm just nervous. . ." said Lily, bouncing some more with excitement.

" – and then I faked a right pass to McKinnons and drove it all the way to the Hufflepuff goal post." Lily could hear Potter's voice from just around the bend.

"But Bramwell got in my way, see - tried aiming a ruddy bludger at me! Nearly knocked me off my broom too, I just hung there, clinging on, until I thought to myself: Jamesie boy, you've got only two options here. Fall in defeat, or climb back onto that broom and make a come back. I wanted to shove that quaffle right up their –"

Potter stopped dead when he rounded the corner and spotted Lily. The girl he was with didn't notice his sudden change of attention.

"So? What'd you do?" the girl prompted.

Staring intently at Lily, Potter said: "Well, I sure as hell didn't give up."

Lily felt her cheeks burn. Potter and the girl joined the line of students leaving for Hogsmeade.

"Lily? Something you want to share?" Raven noticed the shade of red Lily turned.

"No," Lily tried sounding casual, but her voice was a bit pitchy. She hadn't told any of the girls Potter asked her on a date.

Raven raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Really? Because it seems like there is, the way you two were staring at each other."

"I'm always glaring at him," Lily said flatly, trying to avoid the magnetic pull her eyes seemed to acquire to look at the back of his head.

Raven studied her for a moment. "If you say so . . . Seems odd that he'd go with Clarisse Biltup though, doesn't it?"

"Was it Clarisse? I didn't notice," Lily state, determinedly _not_ looking at the line of students.

Clarisse Biltup was a fellow fourth year Hufflepuff who was besotted with both James and Sirius. Most people could tell she was one of the few who actually annoyed Potter. Lily got on with her well enough, but even she had to admit Clarisse was kind of clingy and over-the-top.

"Don't you think that's weird?" Raven said. "He usually can't stand Clarisse. He was making fun of her in Herbology a few weeks ago."

Lily shrugged. "Must've changed his mind," she said noncommittally.

Before Raven could respond, they heard someone call "Lily!" and turned to face the speaker.

"Hi Aldan," Lily greeted, her heart jumping in her chest.

 _I'm not going to feel bad,_ she thought forcefully. _I'm going to have a good time._ Suddenly, Lily got very excited as she joined Aldan in line.

And despite the guilt she felt from moments before, Lily _did_ have a good date.


	16. Hogsmeade

Four delightful hours later, Lily and Aldan skittered into The Three Broomsticks. Lily enjoyed herself with Aldan, despite her previous mood. Perhaps it was the rush of energy brought on by Hogsmeade trips, but Lily felt that every minute was a new take on Aldan, he was so diverse and pleasant to stay around. Though occasionally distracted, he seemed to be having fun as well.

Stumbling to a table, Lily shivered against the cold as Aldan ordered drinks. She placed her coin purse on the table and removed her warm gloves. The two sipped their warm butterbeers and chatted happily as students milled in and out of the snowy weather.

The bells chimed as more students entered.

". . . I can't even _imagine_ trying something like that," Clarisse giggled.

Potter gave her one of his best smiles. "Well, I could certainly show you sometime." Clarisse blushed and noticeably moved closer into him, still gripping his blasted arm.

"Lily?"

The redhead snapped her head back. "Huh?"

Aldan smiled sympathetically. "Butterbeers can make me drowsy to," he said, misinterpreting her distracted state. "Want to head back to the castle soon?"

Lily looked out the window filled with snow. The temptation of staying in the warm pub was too great. She smiled and turned back to Fletcher. "One more round. Then we can go."

"Ok, one more round," Aldan chuckled.

Lily found it hard to completely concentrate on her date when a ring of laughter emanated from Clarisse every two minutes. Her and Potter were sitting in a cozy corner of the pub, and every so often he'd whisper something that set her off into a fit of giggles. It was annoying.

Potter pulled out some coins and left them on the table. He bent down and whispered something else to Clarisse who turned bright red, but nodded vigorously. Grinning at Potter, she clung to his arm and half dragged him out of The Three Broomsticks.

Lily's eyes followed them intently as they exited. And as they walked past the window outside, she could have sworn Potter looked back at her.

* * *

Aldan walked Lily back up to Gryffindor Tower. "You know, it's not really fair," Lily said.

Aldan gave her a questioning look.

"That everyone knows where the portrait for Gryffindor Tower is, but no one knows exactly where the entrance for the Slytherin dungeon is. Don't you think that's unfair?" She smiled slyly.

Aldan chuckled. "Well, yes, but our passwords only change every fortnight for our secret dungeon entrance."

Lily studied him. "So you're saying if I ever found out where it is, but I knew the password, I could just simply . . . walk in?" She looked at him teasingly. "Sneak in, anytime I wanted?"

Aldan raised an eyebrow, but returned her sly gaze.

"Yes . . ." He said slowly. "But you would have to have a really good reason for trying to _sneak_ in. No one outside a Slytherin crest has stepped foot in that room for over seven centuries, and it's meant to be kept that way. So what reason would you want to do that?"

Lily pretended to think hard. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe to see someone. A friend. . . A teacher. . . Anyone I might suddenly wish to see at any given time." She shrugged playfully.

"Well you –" Whatever he was about to say was cut off by the smallest of squeals. Lily looked around.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

Aldan nodded. "Yeah. Probably just another mouse or something."

"Yeah . . ." Lily murmured. "I guess you're right . . ." It had sounded unmistakably human to her ears.

The teasing mood between the two had dispersed now, and all that was left were the goodbyes. Lily turned back to Fletcher, beaming.

"Thanks Aldan. I had a really nice –"

Lily's eyes widened in shock as Aldan pressed his lips against hers, cutting her sentence off.

The back of her mind was reeling. Was she doing this right? Were his lips supposed to be this chapped? Godric, she hoped she was doing this right.

When Aldan withdrew, he was smiling, and Lily took that as a good sign. She was immensely relieved and excitement bubbled through her. She wanted to kiss him again. Looking up, Lily knew Aldan was thinking the same thing she was and some silent understanding passed between them.

"C'mon." Without waiting for an answer, Aldan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards an empty classroom. Lily bit her lip to try and stop her smile. She giggled with glee, the door swung open and –

They found Clarisse snogging Potter.

Aldan and Lily stopped and stared at them. Potter almost immediately noticed the two, and tried to pry the unsuspecting Slytherin off himself.

Lily squeezed her jaw together painfully as he tried fixing his extremely messy hair.

Aldan coughed uncomfortably in the silence.

"Well . . . It looks like this room's already taken . . ." he stammered.

Potter looked back and forth between Aldan and Lily rather unpleasantly. Seeing their intertwined hands, his eyes finally decided to rest on Aldan and an indescribable look passed over him.

"Yeah," he snarled up at them. "It is. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving –" without finishing his sentence, he crashed his lips back onto Clarisse's and pulled her in close.

Aldan quickly led Lily back out into the hallway. Bringing her back in front of the portrait as he laughed. "Oops. Guess we picked the wrong door."

Lily pried her clenched jaw apart and tried very hard to force a smile and clam her heavily beating heart. "Yeah, I guess we did. Look, maybe it's better that we ran into them. I think I'm coming down with something, I should probably dry off from the snow an' all." She avoided his gaze.

Aldan nodded understandably and rubbed her shoulders to warm her up. "Yeah, sure. I don't want you to get too sick or anything. Then we might not be able to do this again," he flashed her smile. Leaning down, he pecked her on the cheek. Lily felt her cheeks brighten as she stepped through the portrait hole. As it began to swing shut however, Lily's eyes trailed past Aldan to the doorway of the taken classroom.

She should not have been surprised, not really. It was just . . . other girls had always wanted Potter. But Potter had never wanted other girls. Seeing him like that, face planted on another after years of hinting and teasing Lily . . . It was just out of character and hard to swallow.

She shook herself. She really _shouldn't_ have been surprised.

"Hi Alice." Lily approached the black-haired witch, sitting on the couches.

Alice's eyes gleamed. "How was Fletcher?" she asked, clearly wanting details. Lily giddily plopped down across from her and grabbed a pillow to her chest.

"He kissed me."

"What!" she sat up.

Lily bounced up and down and nodded vigorously. "Just now, outside the portrait hole."

Alice cast aside her book to give Lily her full attention. "And?"

"And . . . it was nice. Really, really nice," she reiterated. Alice _almost_ looked envious (for she had yet to kiss anyone) but covered it well.

Raven and Mary entered a short time later and Lily and Alice lost no time filling them in.

"Oi! McDonald!" Sirius spotted the girls as he and Pete came through the portrait. "Don't forget you owe me later," he said meaningfully. Mary groaned and put her hands in her head.

"Rave, you wouldn't happen to have two Sickles I could borrow, d'you?"

Raven looked at Mary questioningly. "I've lost a bet," Mary clarified with a pout.

"What was it?"

Mary swung back her blonde hair and sat up straight. " _Well_ ," she said pressingly, " _I_ happen to know that Alexis Abrams - you know, Akoya's sister a year below us? - _she_ likes Remus, and I told him so. I thought she'd ask him to Hogsmeade. Sirius overheard and bet me that she'd ask, but he'd say no."

"He said no?" Alice said skeptically. "Why?"

Mary shrugged. "Beats me. I asked Alexis how it went when we bumped into each other in the village and she was rather glum about the whole thing."

"When will you stop taking bets, Mare?" Rave shook her head with a smile. "You already owe me for the sugar quill pack and lip glam gloss you got today."

Mary grinned rather guiltily and shrugged. She swiveled her head to look at Lily, the sweetest of the group, and batted her eyelashes. "Lils?"

Lily rolled her eyes upward and started reaching for her bag. "If you promise to pay me back, you can -" Lily stopped mid-sentence. She looked down at her persons. "Hey, where's my wallet gone? I can't

The four girls started scanning the room from their seated positions.

"D'you think it was stolen?" Mary asked.

"No . . ." Lily thought hard for a moment.

"Where did you last use it?" Alice asked.

Lily snapped her fingers as the light bulb went off. "The Three Broomsticks! I must've left it on the table when we walked out. What time is it? I might have enough time to run back before curfew."

"No luck Evans, it's a quarter after five," Mary said. "You'll barely have enough time to get there before six."

"Curses. I'll ask McGonagall." Lily said. "Maybe she'll let me go back,"

* * *

" _Absolutely_ not," said McGonagall curtly. Lily stood opposite of the Transfiguration teacher's desk in the brightly lit room. If possible, Minerva McGonagall seemed wound up tighter than ever before. Lily wondered if it had anything to do with The Daily Prophet that was perched atop her desk. Reports of the rising Dark Lord were spreading quickly as attacks on muggle villages reoccurred every few weeks or so. Recently, there had even been reports of giants getting involved. Lily, like everyone else, was keeping in constant contact with her parents to ensure they were safe. She hadn't yet told her mum and dad about the war, and they seemed pleased if not a little curious as to why she'd taken to writing them more often. Petunia had yet to write Lily under the pretense of being too busy with boarding school. Plus, she accused scathingly one night when Lily had asked her about it, she couldn't very well send letters by _owl_. It wasn't _normal_. Her roommates would think she's crazy, and Lily had to admit that she had a point.

"Please Professor," Lily begged in the Headmistresses office. "It's all my money for the year; my parents will kill me if I've lost it. I swear I'll just run straight there and back."

"As responsible as you appear to be Miss Evans, I'm afraid I can't allow that. It would be irresponsible to let a fourth year student wander around alone after dark. And," McGonagall sighed, some of her tension melting away, "I hate to say this, Miss Evans, but you being of muggle birth doesn't help sway the situation.

Lily opened her mouth furiously but McGonagall cut her off with a gesture of her hands. "I know, I know. I'm not saying you don't belong here, but if there _were_ to be any sort of activities going on you would be a prime target for those . . ." Seemingly not able to find a word vile enough, McGonagall let the sentence hang off.

Or perhaps she had quite a few words, Lily thought, but they were too inappropriate to use in front of a pupil. She almost snickered at the idea.

"And if I let _you_ walk through Hogsmeade after hours," the Deputy Headmistress went on, "than I shall have to let _all_ the students roam out." She paused for a moment, catching her breath and then looked sympathetically to Lily. "Don't be discouraged dear, we do have other ways of getting your things back. I am a witch you know."

Lily heaved a sigh.

"Now, I'll just send an owl out tonight and I'm sure by morning –"

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary Minerva," interrupted a soft voice from behind.

Lily swiveled in her chair to find Professor Dumbledore entering the office, holding a yellowed envelope.

"I happen to have a rather important letter needed to be delivered to Ambroslus. Assuming Miss Evans is as responsible as you make her out to be, I think she could be the perfect messenger! Don't you agree?" He peered at her over his half moon spectacles. McGonagall drew her lips into a thin a line.

"But Albus, surely you could have an owl - "

"I'm afraid not. It is of the utmost importance that I know my letter is carried in safe hands. Owls are often intercepted these days." He turned and smiled gently to Lily. "If you are up for the task, my dear, you may acquire your belongings," he nodded, handing her the envelope. Dumbledore then clasped his hands and smiled pleasantly at them both as if that settled the matter."Well! Works out for everyone rather well, I think."

Lily thought she heard a derisive " _hmph'_ from McGonagall's direction. She looked back at Professor Dumbledore. She'd never spoken to him and now, he was suddenly relying on her to transport a valuable message.

"Um, thank you Professor, really. I'd love to. Er, who is Amboc – Ambroslus, was it?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Forgive me. The memory of an old man can be quite forgetful sometimes. I believe you know Ambroslus as Mr. Flume, the owner of Honeydukes," he said kindly. "He needs my report on his fudge flies right away. Their very development is at stake."

McGonagall made a disbelieving strangled noise.

Lily silently agreed with the teacher. _But,_ she thought, _if it helps me get my purse back . . ._

She thanked the Headmaster and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Miss Evans," Dumbledore's voice stopped her, "You are to go straight there an back. Understood?" His piercing blue eyes held her green ones. She nodded in assent and quickly closed the door behind her before he could change his mind.

* * *

Nearly an hour later Lily emerged from The Three Broomsticks, coin purse in hand. Almost all the light had disappeared, and the temperature had dropped significantly. The thin snow had frozen over, crunching loudly as Lily made her way through Hogsmeade. Instead of crossing straight through town, she went to the outskirts of the shops. Her and the girls had discovered a shortcut that wrapped around the village during their third year.

As she neared the Shrieking Shack, Lily glanced at the stars. She stopped at the fence and gazed upward, her breath coming out in puffs from the cold air.

The clear night sky cast a deep, rich blue above her, dotted with millions of tiny white lights. The huge shining orb that hung low in the night sky emphasized all illusions.

"Ouch! Sirius, that was my foot!"

Lily swirled around to find Potter, Pettigrew and Black trudging up the path, coming straight towards her. Immersed in their conversation, they hadn't noticed her yet.

"James," Peter began, his wheezy breath forming large clouds, "I-I don't know if we should be doing this. He'll be dangerous, he has no control. What if –"

"Come on Pete, he _needs_ us. We've all got wands; there's three of us. 'Sides, we should see what he's like before we start working on the plan. See what we're up against."

"James is right," Sirius chimed in. "This'll be good for you. Toughen you up." He snorted at the idea.

"But shouldn't we wait until we figure out the Anima –"

He squeaked in surprise and stopped speaking, being the first to see Lily's figure. The other two looked up as well, Sirius shoving some material behind his back.

"Evans!" James' surprised face quickly turned to worry. His eye briefly flickered to the Shack perched on the hill. "What are you doing here?"

"Potter. Black. Pettigrew," she acknowledged. Lily appraised Potter for a moment before saying, "Still have all your limbs I can see. The way Clarisse was clinging to you, I'd thought you'd have to play Quidditch one handed." Sirius chortled. He never liked Clarisse.

Potter gave her a deadpanned look but had the decency to blush. "I don't see Fletcher anywhere. Lose your boyfriend on account of that humor, Evans?"

Her eyes widened and her jaw slacked, but after a moment composed herself and chose to ignore it. "How did you three get out of the castle? Filch was standing guard."

"How did _you?_ " Sirius asked.

" _I_ came with permission from Dumbledore to deliver a crucial message for him." She lifted her chin importantly. "What are you lot do – "

A horrible cry cut through the night. Lily whipped around to the Shrieking Shack, the direction from which the scream emanated.

Then everything was still.

Her breath was shallow, and she tried to steady her racing heartbeat as she darted her eyes around, searching for answers.

A moment later another shriek pierced the cold around them, much more forceful than the last. It was deeper, _hungrier_.

Lily's eyes popped out, terror chilling her veins far more than any weather could.

She turned quickly, kicking up snow, and stared at the three boys. Apprehension was written on their features.

"What was that?" Lily asked, breathless and frightened. Her mind briefly recalled what McGonagall had said and she wondered if she really was in danger.

As a third and even darker cry came from the Shack, Potter's hazel eyes widened and held Lily's green ones. "Lily, you need to get back to the castle."

"We need to find out what's going on," she said pressingly. Although her heart was racing, she knew they had to investigate, and help if they could. What if someone was in trouble?

Potter ran a frustrated hand through his hair, thinking. Something was obviously bothering him, and Lily had an epiphany.

"Wait," Lily said slowly as it dawned on her, "you all know what's going on here, don't you?" she pointed her wand at the three of them. "You know the secret to the Shrieking Shack."

Potter shifted and Sirius glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Peter was visibly shaking, and not from the cold.

"Well, I'm not going until you tell me what's going on." She folded her arms. "Are you behind all this? Do you prank the villagers too?"

This time, a howl rippled across Lily's tingling skin, making her take a step away from the fence. She was afraid again. This one was _definitely_ a howl-like scream. It growled with malice.

That was no prank. Not even one these boys would create.

" _James_ ," Sirius said, a hidden meaning in his words as he glanced at Lily.

Potter ruffed his hair, thinking. Eventually he growled in frustration, evidently making up his mind. Beckoning to her, he said, "Evans, come on. I'm taking you back," he sighed. "I'll make sure you're safe. Sirius, Peter, you two head back the usual way. And use - Well, you know."

Sirius gave a curt nod and whistled at Peter who followed. As they trotted along Pete glanced back at the Shack and seemed to be very glad putting some distance between it.

Potter sighed again and turned to Lily. "Come on then," he said, gesturing.

Arms still crossed, Lily said, "Tell me what's going on and then we'll talk about leaving."

The orange lamplight played across his face, half hidden in shadow. He was quiet and contemplative for a moment.

Then, surprising her, he said, "Suit yourself. If you want to stay up here alone, I'm not going to stop you."

Lily, having expected him to tell her off or order her to leave, was so taken back she didn't even stop him when we added, "Hope to see you in Herbology tomorrow. _Ta_ ," and started down the path, whistling.

She contemplated going after him, but held her ground. James certainly didn't seem too scared, and if he wasn't, than neither would she be.

Another howl roared from the Shack, but this time Lily was prepared for it. Her skin did not tingle as much, and she noticed something she hadn't before. It was almost hollow-sounding. Lonely.

Trying to decide if she should stay or follow, she looked to Potter's figure retreating, then back up to the Shack. She made up her mind. Swinging her leg over the fence, she crouched through the middle gap.

Trudging up the hill, she stumbled more than a few times, the vague notion that she was breaking her promise to Headmaster Dumbledore played in the back of her mind. The snow made the steady climb slippery, sharp crystals biting at any exposed skin.

Finally, she reached the tall lanky building, broken roof tiles and all. Lily began to circle the structure, studying it. As usual, none of its lights were on, so all she had to guide her footsteps were the stars and the full moon hanging above her.

The night was completely still save for her breathing. Then the thing inside let out a terrible growl, sounding both angry and sad. It ran so deep into her skin Lily could feel her heart vibrating. She shuddered

Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, she stepped toward the window. Wiping away the condensation, she tried to get a good look to the inside. Some putrid mixture of mold and wet animal pierced her nostrils. Because the lights were out, everything was cast in a murky, blue-gray shadow. Lily's eyes tried adjusting to the darkness while every few seconds she was forced to wipe the window because of the fog from her breathing.

The view led downward, into some sort of basement, or makeshift cellar. There used to be a curtain hanging from the round hooks atop her window, but all that was left was a few shards of fabric.

Finally she could see a large shape across the room. It was bent, curled over and shuddering as if vomiting or eating. Lily scrubbed the glass again feverishly, making it squeak.

The creature whipped around and she only caught flashes — teeth glinting, eyes glaring, bloody jaw, bloody forearm.

Lily gasped loudly, falling backwards. Before she could move she was jerked up by a pair of hands and forced down the hill. Half-sprinting, she stumbled and fell in the snow. She was promptly yanked to her feet. Her mind raced wildly, blindly being led by the hand on her wrist.

When they had reached the fence lining the hill, he let go and both bent over panting. Lily was in shock, and she turned to look at James.

"What the hell d'you think you were _doing?_ Sneaking around the Shrieking Shack like that? That thing could have _killed_ you!"

Lily's voice was a lot steadier and quieter than James'. "What was that thing?" She was terribly frightened.

"Something that could've killed you," Potter spat. "I didn't think you were actually thick enough to go up there," he gestured to the Shack.

"Well I didn't ask you to come back," Lily said, a bite in her voice.

"Yeah? Well it's a good thing I did!"

Lily rounded on James. "I didn't ask you to, so don't hold this against _me_ , Potter. You could've left all you wanted, I was fine!"

" _Fine?_ "

"That — _thing_ was probably confined to the house by magic, otherwise it would've started killing people ages ago."

Potter opened his mouth to retort, came up with nothing, and closed it angrily again. "You didn't know that going in."

"And _you_ didn't know I didn't need protecting," Lily angrily retorted. "So thank you." She crossed her arms and stared at him. James' eyebrows went up in surprise.

". . . You're welcome."

Some of the tension diffused and Lily nodded curtly once. She was still cross with him, but for what she didn't know. She was always kind of on edge around Potter. Perhaps it's because she really didn't know where they stood. They weren't _friends_ , but they weren't really _enemies_ either. Lily honestly just found James annoying, not evil like Sev did. Plus, there was always the ever-present issue of not trying to egg him on. She knew he kind of had a thing for her, but because she didn't reciprocate it, she wanted to make that as clear as possible. Often that led to Lily overcompensating with harsh attitudes towards him. He seemed to do the same, and often, however, so that confused her even more.

James looked at his watch. "We'd better get you back." Lily nodded mutely and began to follow. They walked in silence for most of the way back before Lily turned to him and asked, "So you _really_ don't know what that was?"

James was quiet.

"Was it a monster of some kind? Some magical creature I don't know about?"

Finally, he looked at her, glasses glinting from the full moon. "Something like that."

"What were you lot doing down there?" Lily inquired. She was genuinely curious, not condescending.

James continued looking forward with his hands in pockets. "We wanted to see it." Lily's eyebrows peaked.

"Why?"

James met her eyes and grinned. "'Cause it's haunted," he said. Lily chuckled, holding his gaze.

"You boys . . ." she shook her head, smiling. James ran a hand through his hair. They were near the giant oak doors and Potter slowed his pace so he fell behind. Lily noticed this when she was halfway up the stairs and turned back to him look at him inquisitively. "Aren't you coming in?"

Potter shook his head. "I need to sneak in another way where I won't be spotted. Not all of us are on Dumbledore's good side," he emphasized with a pointed look. Lily rolled her eyes.

"If you're sure . . ." she said. He turned to leave. "And Potter?" He looked back at her. "Thanks."

James smirked and nodded to her. He really did leave this time, and Lily thought he wasn't all that bad one-on-one.


End file.
